Gaara of the Darkness
by Witchdoctr
Summary: Naruto was never the type to give up easily.The new kid, the redhead, won't talk to him, but that's fine. Naruto can talk enough for both of them. He wants Gaara as a friend. But he doesn't realize that being Gaara's friend involves a lot more than patience and persistence.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything Naruto-ish. Which includes Gaara. *sighs***

Slam.

Slam.

Bang.

A groan. A whimper. Silence. A pause. The door swung open and hasty footsteps might've been heard if sharp ears had been listening. Another door opened and then shut. There was laughter, a fermented and evil kind of noise with no real happiness, just satisfaction and...madness. He laughed again, quietly and cruelly and the proceeded to fall asleep. He wasn't going to lose any sleep over what he'd just done. Another door swung open, a different door, farthest away from their father's door. The girl peered at his door anxiously, then crept across the floorboards. Thankfully, they weren't too squeaky and she made her way more or less silently and made it to her brother's door without detection. She tugged on the door handle. "Gaara?"

She closed his door behind her and almost stepped on her brother.

He was laying on the floor, curled into a fetal position, a protective position. He was shaking. Crying. Quietly.

Temari fell to her knees and touched his shoulder gently. He flinched away from her. "Gaara, it's me. It's Temari," she said gently. He relaxed a little. "What did he do this time?" she asked, fearing the answer. He shook his head frantically, eyes wide with hopelessness and hurt. And she saw it. "That monster-"

On his forehead was a bloody mark, carved into his pale skin with cruel intention, the kanji symbol for love.

That sick bastard.

**Reviews? anyone?**


	2. First Day of Highschool

**Please review, kind people. Please? Am I a bad writer? Just tell me. Come on, review! Be a nice person. **

Naruto looked up as his godfather slammed the newspaper down on the kitchen table. "Idiots in the government," he complained. "Always messing things up. Might as well have an anarchy!" He kept complaining, but Naruto paid no attention to his godfather. He didn't care about politics. Not now, not ever, and it had nothing to do with the early morning confusion state he was in. Jiraiya was always complaining about something, whether it was the lack of strip clubs around or the the tardiness of the newspaper boy. Jiraiya really didn't have the right to complain about the latter though, seeing as how he woke up at unreasonable times wanting his daily newspaper and no human being could possibly get his paper to him at that time.

"Are you listening, Naruto?"

"No. It's so boring, all those politics and stuff. Why would I bother with that stuff?" Naruto asked, his loud voice as irritating as it could get in the morning. "I'm saving all the room in my brain for important stuff!" "Like different types of Ramen, right?" Jiraiya asked dryly. "Yeah! Believe it!" Jiraiya sighed. "Shouldn't you know something about the outside world besides Ramen?" "Why? I can just ask you!" The blonde began to laugh hysterically as if he'd just said the wittiest thing ever before running and sailing out the door. "Such energy," Jiraiya sighed. "I'm too old for this kid stuff."

Naruto ran as fast as possible, just for the sheer joy of the rush of the wind and pure, raw energy flowing through him. He hammered on the door of his friend's house. "Come on, it's the first day of highschool, let's go go go!" He waited, cheerfully hammering on the door until there was a chink and it swung open half an inch. "Give me a minute," Sasuke growled. "Geez, why are you so fucking loud?" Naruto ignored his bad language, as always. "It's the first day of highschool, aren't you excited?"

"Sure. About as excited as I would be walking into an active minefield," Sasuke said sarcastically, slamming the door in his face. "Who was that?" he heard Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, say, slightly muffled through the door. "Who else is annoying, blond, rambunctious, stupid-" "Naruto?" Itachi guessed. "Spot on." "Why is he so happy? It's the first day of highschool, not a trip in the park," Itachi said exasperatedly. "Beats me. Hey, can I borrow your toothbrush?" Sasuke teased, knowing what the answer was. Itachi was a notorious neat freak, germophobic to the point of obsession. He was OCD, in Sasuke's eyes anyway.

Sasuke joined his friend a few minutes later.

"Are you ready?"

"Shut up."

They walked to school, unaware of seafoam green eyes watching them from a safe distance away.

**The more reviews I get, the longer the chapters will get. **


	3. What Are You Staring At?

Naruto looked down at his schedule. "Hey we share Gym," he said gleefully to Sasuke. "Whatever." His schedule wasn't too bad. He had Sasuke in a few of his classes, not all, but he hadn't expected to be in all of them. He walked through the halls, winking at a few girls, some whom he recognized from junior high and a few he didn't, and receiving disgusted looks in return. Then they began smiling flirtatiously at Sasuke, who didn't react, only bidding Naruto farewell as he turned into his homeroom."They'll warm up to me," he said to himself, a little too loudly. "Who?" his friend from kindergarten, Kiba asked, bumping him and talking directly into his ear and making the blond jump.

"Holy Ramen, don't scare me like that, you big doofus," Naruto scolded him, standing in the middle of the doorway. "Hey, do you have homeroom with-," he paused to look down at his schedule,"Kakashi Hatake, English?" "Yeah. Where else would I be going, moron?" Kiba said. "You're blocking me here. The bells gonna ring any second now." Naruto scooted into the room. The first thing he noticed was the spacious classroom, well lit with windows on the entire right side of the room, and about thirty desks. The second thing he noticed was _him. _

He sat at the back of the classroom, as far from the sunlit windows as possible. His hair was vibrant red, visible even from the dark corner he'd chosen to isolate himself in. Naruto noticed his lack of eyebrows, but his hair hang over the area fairly well, so it wasn't too noticeable. Not as noticeable as the cool looking red Japanese symbol on his forehead. Naruto eyed it. The symbol was cool, but it must've hurt, being on his forehead and all. He was pale, a perfect kind of porcelain pale and for a few moments, looking at his slender neck and scrawny form, Naruto thought he seemed delicate. But when the redhead looked up, his green eyes were like daggers. Icy daggers. He glared at Naruto, but what freaked out the blond the most was the apathy. The carelessness. As if this kid would break his neck and then walk nonchalantly on his way. At least when Sasuke glared at him (which was often) he looked murderously angry and fierce, but this guy... was out of it. Like a deranged serial killer who killed without a thought or emotion.

_Don't judge the guy, you just met him, _Naruto thought, putting a bright and happy Naruto smile on his face, but his brow was suddenly sweaty and he sat down soon after that, his back to the weird redhead. His neck tingled and he had a feeling of unease, that someone's-watching-you feeling. _He's not looking at you, he's not looking at you, _Naruto chanted, trying to resist the impulse to look back and check as the morning announcements played over the loud speaker. "Naruto, are you constipated or something? You're pulling some odd faces," Kiba commented. "Is the redhead staring at me?" Naruto said out of the corner of his mouth. Kiba looked and Naruto leaned over and punched his shoulder. He might've been small, but he was strong. "Don't be so obvious." Kiba turned his head and glanced at the corner out of the corner of his eye.

"No."

But Naruto couldn't shake that someone's-watching-you feeling. And he turned to look himself.

The redhead _was _staring at him. But, no, not directly at him, but rather in his direction. His eyes seemed vague and distant, nonchalant, but if Naruto looked closer, underneath that layer of apathy, he could see pain and suffering and hurt. Pain. Pure pain. It hurt to look at. Pain. Loneliness.

And, abruptly, anger. Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He was _furious. Hateful. _He was _glaring. _His eyes were fierce and he was scowling.

"What are you staring at?"

**Review and I'll give you a long, long chapter. **


	4. Shukaku Is Introduced

**Switching POV's. It's Gaara's turn. **

Gaara was awake when Temari knocked on his door. "Gaara?"

"I'm awake." A pause. Then, "okay," and his sensitive ears heard her walk away, in the direction of Kankuro's room. She was upset, he could tell. Upset that he was awake this early. Gaara sighed and started to get out of bed, wincing as pain flared up his leg. Damn. He hated hiding limps. It hurt to hide them and it was troublesome if he forgot to, even for one second. The last place they'd been in, last year, there had been a kind teacher who'd inquired about his last limp. She hadn't even been suspicious, yet they had moved anyway, to avoid even a hint of threat to their destructive and disturbing family dynamics. And now they were in a different place, a new start. Until Gaara blew it, of course.

Gaara pulled on a ragged black shirt, about two sizes too large, black baggy jeans with tears that looked like they had been pre-ripped as was the fashion, but in actuality were really ripped from previous activity, and a beige trench coat over. The coat would hide his limp partially. He walked downstairs, wincing as his sore muscles were taxed. Thankfully, _he _wasn't there. If _he'd _been there, Gaara would've rushed through the kitchen and out the door before anyone could miss him.

"Kankuro, get your lazy ass up!" he heard Temari scolding. "Shut up," he heard his brother mumble. "Come on!" There was a brief scufflin noise and a thump, then a groan. "Why do we have to do this every morning?" Kankuro complained. "You'd miss school every day if we didn't," Temari said, a bit too cheerfully. "Hey!" There was more scuffling, like they were having a pillow fight, then Kankuro admitted Temari was the victor ad he got up.

Gaara wondered if he should leave right now. Temari would surely ask why he wasn't eating anything. Kankuro was more oblivious, but he would know if Temari asked. No, it would be safer to just leave and let them assume he'd eaten something. School was no playground (not that he'd ever been to one), but home was hell, so he decided it would be far better to be out of the house as soon as possible.

He left the house, ratty backpack over his shoulder. To be honest, he was relieved school was back on. It meant more time away from the house. But this summer hadn't been as torturous and painful as the one before or the one before last. _He _had been so caught up in arranging a quick relocation that he hadn't time to- Gaara frowned as his thoughts became dark.

_This summer you got lucky. _"I know," Gaara mumbled to himself, answering that smooth voice, dubbed Shukaku for a reason he couldn't remember inside his head. The first time he'd been very alarmed. He'd thought he was going mad. He'd thought perhaps it was schizophrenia. He'd only been six and it had been after- the redhead shook his head, trying to push away the pain, the memories, his life.

_Why bother? It will always be there, the pain, always. No one loves you. No one cares enough. We'll always be together, alone. _

Shukaku was always talking like this. Always. Repeat and repeat. Repeating until Gaara began to believe it. But the fact no longer pained him. The hole in his chest was numb, as cold as his heart, and as cold as his face, emotionless and expressionless and described as "creepy" at least four times in every school he'd ever been to. His eyes were dull and lifeless and he felt he was doomed to live his life like this forever. Was there any point in this kind of meaningless existence? No one loved him, he didn't love anyone, no one paid him attention, he barely noticed his own surroundings, there couldn't possibly be a good eason to continue this all, could there? Unless there was a very cruel god... but Gaara didn't believe in God, and if there was, then He wasn't doing the redhead any favors.

"Come on, it's the first day of highschool, let's go go go!"

Gaara flinched at the rambunctious tone and instinctively pressed his back to the nearest wall. Who was screaming this loudly and enthusiastically at this time of day? He peered around the corner. Oh. That was who. A little blond kid, his height give or take a few inches, his eyes wide and baby blue. And there was a look Gaara had never seen before. Happiness. Excitement. Foreign emotions to him. The closest emotion he'd ever felt to happiness was satisfaction, and it wasn't the same.

The redhead ignored the blond's words, blocking them out of his head, preferring instead to focus on the tone. It was warm and comforting.

It drove him mad.

_Why can't you ever share this feeling? _Shukaku hissed. It lost its smooth, silky tone and deepened into a rougher, darker voice, an all-too-familiar voice. _It's because you're foul. Evil. A monster. You murdered your own mother by being born and had the nerve to live. And now you burden us, dragging us all around the globe, trying to escape all of your wrongdoings and mistakes, keeping us from truly having a home every time you mess up. It's your fault, Gaara. Your fault. You deserve the punishment. _

"I do," Gaara whispered. "I do." His body sagged and he let his head fall back into the brick wall. It was cool here, in the shadows. Maybe he'd just stay here and slowly fade away into the bricks, into the shadows, out of life, out of sight. "Are you ready?" "Shut up." Gaara leaned around the corner again and watched the two walk away without a care in the world. Together. Neither of them were lonely. Not like this. They had each other. They were friends. Gaara had seen pairs like them in every school he'd ever gone to. Friends. They weren't alone. They fought the loneliness together and always had someone there at their sides, someone towe cling to if life got too rough.

_You have me. I'm here. I'll always be here for you, Gaara. We will be together forever. You're not alone. _

The redhead was so desperate, so lonely, so hurt that he clung to this promise and in turn, allowed the voice to stay in his head. It was an unhealthy thing, he knew, to listen to a voice inside his own head, but it was one among thousands of problems he had.

He began walking to school again when he was sure the blond and his friend were a good distance away.

School. It was hectic and crowded and loud and the voice in his head didn't like it. _Keep away from them, _Shukaku whispered. _They're dangerous. _Gaara wanted to ask why, but he trusted the voice, so he did, keeping close to the lockers and avoiding direct eye contact. It was in this way he found his locker. He twirled the combination and pulled the slightly rusty locker door open. A piece of paper fell out and he caught it. In soggy letters it proclaimed, _gotcha, loser! _Gaara tossed it over his shoulder and dumped his bag into the locker.

"Hey I didn't see you this morning." Gaara didn't look over. "What do you want, Kankuro?" he rasped. "Just-just wanted to say hi, geez you're grumpy," Kankuro grumbled. "And Temari wants to know if you ate anything this morning." Gaara didn't even look at him, just shutting his locker door and turning to walk away. "Hey, Gaara!" Kankuro's hand found his shoulder and Gaara fought the urge to flinch. "She's just worried about you, man." The redhead shrugged his hand off. "Leave me alone."

_Kankuro hates you. He's trying to act friendly for Temari, but you know he can't stand the sight of you. You killed her and he'll always see you as a murderer. _

"But Temari, she doesn't hate me... does she?" Gaara murmurred. _She hides her anger well. They see you as a monster. A child born from the blood of their mother. They are just like your father, Gaara. Don't trust them, either of them. Don't trust any of them. _

The redhead paused at the door. He nodded to himself. It was right.

He turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. No one was there. He must've been the first. Gaara chose the seat farthest from the offending sunlight and from the students. He sat down. The voice enjoyed the quiet and loneness, so Gaara enjoyed it too. The voice didn't care about the other students flowing in, so the redhead didn't either. He stared off into the distance, wondering if he could just sit back here and think the whole class period. It was the first day and besides everyone at home already thought he was an idiot, so did it really matter if his grades confirmed the idea?

Then his thoughts drifted to what _he _would do if his grades decreased, even a shiver, and the idea was disgarded. Painful memories flashed across his eyes and he winced inwardly, trying to push the horrible flashbacks away, trying to keep them at bay. Thankfully, his voice stepped in and distracted him.

The voice hissed. Gaara looked up abruptly, surprised by Shukaku's anger, and his own seafoam green eyes met bright blue. Familiar bright blue. That kid from before.

_He's never alone. Look at him, smiling like that, laughing at us, laughing at our loneliness!_

Gaara wasn't really angry. But Shukaku was, and the being known as Gaara relinquished control of his own body, letting Shukaku bark, "What are you staring at?"


	5. That's Highschool For Ya'

Before the blond could reply to the irate redhead (who pissed in his cornflakes, Naruto wondered and was about to ask him too), the door swung open with a slight click against the chalkboard. "Hey all!" their teacher, Kakashi Hatake said cheerfully. He was definitely a bizarre character. He wore jeans and a black shirt and he looked like he was twenty. Maybe he was. His left eye was covered by a black cloth, like a blindfold, that diagonally crossed his face and curled around his head, near his hairline. So part of his face was a mystery. He walked across the room and began to open his bag, stuffing random items into random drawers in his desk.

He might've looked like a bit of a slacker teacher, a weirdo teacher, but they had heard great things about him from their siblings or friends who had had him before. Naruto himself had heard from Sasuke, who'd been told by Itachi, who'd had him in freshman year, that Kakashi was cool. He didn't give much homework and he wasn't very demanding and he was funny and sarcastic and acerbic and he insulted his students. How much cooler could a teacher get? Not much, I mean, come on, we're talking about teachers here. At least he had an interesting look and personality. It would give them something to entertain themselves with in class as they forced themselves through the year. Maybe they'd even... learn in this class.

Naruto had always had high expectations and more often than not, these expectations ended in disappointment. Probably because of how high they were.

Not this time.

"Mr. Kakashi, you're late!" Sakura Haruno screamed from the front row. "I'm well aware of this, Miss-?" he turned and looked at her quizzically. "Sakura Haruno." "Right," he muttered, taking a swig of coffee and bracing himself. "Okay kids, let's start with the introductions. My name is Kakashi Hatake. So, why don't you introduce yourselves?" He shouldn't have asked like that. Immediately, the class began to buzz as everyone introduced themselves at the same time. And when they did, conversation burst to life all around the room as they tried to outdo each other.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka!"

"No one cares!"

"Shut up, Sakura! No one likes you!"

Okay, so these two didn't like each other and were probably constantly going at each other's throats.

"What the hell are you doing, bringing Akamaru in here?"

"Who?"

"You know what I'm talking about. That little mutt whose always following you."

"He's not a mutt, Naruto. Keep your mouth shut for once."

"Whatever it is. And I'll shut up when you do, Kiba!"

A dog? Kakashi breathed in deeply. Yes, over the scent of teenagers, he could faintly smell a furry scent. So he had a dog, huh? Well if the dog made a mess, then he sure as hell wasn't cleaning it up.

"This is such a drag."

"It's kinda cool being here on the first day of school."

"What's wrong with you, Chouji? School is so much work and it's so... troublesome."

"But it's kinda exciting."

"I heard their cafeteria food sucks."

"Where did you hear that, Shikamaru?"

Okay, so he was slowly gathering information. Choji liked to eat, obviously. And Shikamaru was lazy. Yes, Kakahsi could tell. For one thing, when Shikamaru mentioned the cafeteria food was bad, Choji's face went sour in an instant, as if food taste was very important to him. And another thing. Shikamaru leaned against his chair, arms behind his head, eyes lazy, posture relaxed, mouth drooping, fighting sleep. Both of them appeared to be friends, probably from junior high, or perhaps further back.

"How youthful I feel today!"

"Will you give it a rest all ready with the youth?"

"Neji's right, it's really annoying."

"Tenten, you look very youthful today!"

"Is youthful in the dictionary?"

"Yes, it's next to idiot," Neji replied to the girl with two Chinese styled buns of hair. She giggled and looked at him with a blush on her face, long after he looked away. Interesting. So he had a smartass, a dork, and a girl who liked the smartass. That alone made him question her intelligence. Usually girls with crushes didn't focus on schoolwork or anything besides their obsession, so he would have to see. As for the dork, well, he seemed dorky, but friendly. A troublemaker? Maybe. Something about his green jumpsuit said he wasn't. Wait, a green jumpsuit? What the hell? Who wears jumpsuits in public? At a highschool no less?

"Okay, that's enough," Kakashi called, taking back control of his classroom. "Okay, enough, enough." In their conversations, he'd heard their first names, and that would be enough to figure out their last names on the student list he had. But there were a few people whose names he hadn't caught because they hadn't been talking. It was them that he addressed now.

"What's your name?"

"Shino Aburame."

"Hinata Hyuga."

"And you? In the far back?" Kakashi said, pointing. There was scuffling and rustling as everyone turned in their seats to look at the kid. It was obvious ot them that he wasn't from around here. Most of them all knew each other, coming from the same junior high, and they were all sure they'd never seen him before. He was certainly... different. Kakashi's sharp eyes picked up on several things. A slight swelling on his temple, well hidden by hair. Another bruise, just underneath the chin, also well hidden, and a small wince of pain as the redhead shifted, as if his legs hurt him.

The boy hesitated, looking apathetic, as if he couldn't be bothered by the teacher. Then, muffled and quietly, "Gaara Sabaku." Kakashi nodded.

"Okay, in case you've forgotten, I'm Kakashi. Mr. Kakashi, on school grounds. In my class, the rules are simple. Pay attention in class if you wish. You can just lay your head down and nap or read a book, just don't disrupt your classmates or me. I don't really care if you fail your end of the year tests. Well I do, since I might have you again, but I won't force you to listen. Just don't talk." Shikamaru laid down his head immediately and the boy called Neji pulled out a book.

"Oh, and another thing?"

The class looked at him, sensing something bad coming.

"You have assigned seats." Simultaneous groaning.

That's highschool for ya'.

And guess who was sitting next to Naruto, for the rest of the year?

**Weirdly enough, I had already finished this chapter and last night I could've sworn I updated this very chapter. But when I woke up this morning, it was gone and I had to re-type everything. For me, things are never good the second time I do them, so tell me what you think. Are too many people out of character? Is my grammar terrible? Did you guess who was sitting next to Naruto? Did you like this chapter or do you hope for better in future chapters? Reviews, please, I'm begging you, the people. Oh, and vote for your favorite character on my profile. Gaara is mine. I think I already said that. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. I think I said that before, didn't I? **


	6. The Redhead's Sketchpad

**I'm not sure what color Sasuke's eyes are. I think they're gray, so that's the color I'll be using. Vote for Gaara on my profile. Vote for anyone, actually, I just want to see some polls and which character seems most popular. Gaara is my #1. So don't you dare vote for him in my "Which Naruto character do you hate the most?" poll!**

Gaara refused to look at Naruto the whole lesson, even when the annoying blond flailed his arms about. The blond was noisy and self-centered and he enjoyed being the center of attention. He kept trying to get the redhead's attention, but it was easy for him to ignore him. Gaara was good at blocking out emotions. Shukaku was good at exploding into fiery little rages. They were balanced. Well, would've been if Shukaku hadn't more control and if he hadn't been whispering demeaning and demoralizing comments to Gaara whenever an oppurtunity showed itself, making the redhead feel weak and having little control.

After an uneventful first period, Gaara looked at his schedule. Art. With... two teachers? Deidara and Sasori? Hm. He shoved the schedule paper in his pocket and trudged to art class, sketchpad in hand.

The classroom was wide, spacious with wide windows. What was with this school and its sunlit windows? Gaara shied away from the light. Shukaku didn't like light. He sat on one of the stools farthest from the windows and pulled out his sketchpad and began to idly doodle. The classroom noise steadily increased as more kids began to fill the enormous room, but Gaara was immersed in his thoughts, his hand scribbling out pictures without any thought. It was only when they took attendance and called his name that he looked up.

And see who was sitting next to him.

A boy his age. Blue-black hair that hung in bangs around his handsome face and and piercing gray eyes. Eyes that could be hard as diamonds, yet as transparent as water, as vulnerable as a fledgling's or as fierce as a hawk's. They were interesting eyes, Gaara thought. Sad. Lonely. Angry. So many emotions he was acquaintanced with. So many. Gaara found his eyes drawn to the mysterious boy, taking in his appearance. Taller than him. Broader in muscle. There was a feral instinct glinting in his eyes, a ferocity that matched Shukaku's. Immediately the demon inside of him began to growl, bristling at the challenge it obviously smelt in the air. Then it snarled as said boy's head turned and those eyes peered directly into Gaara's.

Green met gray. Gaara felt his walls slipping and he grasped desperately at them, trying to keep his solid, emotionless stone wall up. He didn't want to break eye contact; it was a sign of weakness, but he didn't want this kid to break his walls. But it seemed like he had no choice in the matter. He couldn't look away. _This kid, he wants to die! I'll kill him, I'll tear him to shreds, limb from limb, that horrid little whelp, who does he think he's dealing with? _Shukaku hated weakness and he knew Gaara's wall were crumbling. So he was angry with Gaara for being weak and angry with the boy for having the nerve to stare like that.

"Um, boys, as beautiful as you two may be, I'd appreciate it if you looked up here," one of the teacher's called. The boy looked away and Gaara stared at him for a few seconds more, as if they had been in a staring contest and he wanted to prove he had won, before turning to the teachers. Okay, what was it with young teachers at this school? The two teachers standing at the front of the room couldn't be thirty. There was a blond with his hair in a ponytail and some of it hung in a wave across his face. The other... looked like Gaara. His hair was a lighter shade and he didn't have bagged eyes, but the resemblance was startling. They both had jeans on. So teacher dress code wasn't a big thing in this school. The blond had a black apron with what appeared to be red flowers around his waist. His co-teacher had the same thing, but instead of on an apron, he had red flowers on his black shirt. _They're like three years old, dressing alike, how stupid, _Shukaku scoffed. Gaara began to doodle again, without thought.

"My name is Deidara. And this is my far less attractive co-teacher, Sasori, my man. Oh, that didn't come out right," Deidara muttered. Then he clapped his hands. "Okay, so today, we're takin' it easy since it's your first day and I didn't plan anything. So art. What is it? A quick burst of beauty. One second, one blink and it's gone, but it stays in your mind's eye forever. That's true beauty. Swift and fleeting," Deidara said dreamily, sounding faintly challenging. Challenging?

"_True _beauty lasts forever. It braves the sands of time and is immortalized, set in stone, forever seen by the eyes, not just in the mind," Sasori said, annoyed. So they had different artistic views on the idea of immortal beauty and fleeting beauty. How stupid, Sasuke thought. Why was he taking art class anyway? It just wasn't his thing. He much preferred to be sitting in a classroom taking notes. At least his mind could wander and he could stare straight ahead, but art was a hands on thing. You had to actually put effort into drawing or whatever, and he didn't like exerting effort. He didn't like admitting it, but he wished Naruto was here. At least it would be something to distract him as the teachers began to debate in the front of the room.

His eyes wandered around the room, but they soon settled on something. A person.

A particular redhead. The one who'd sat next to him.

He was doodling. Sasuke glanced at his paper. And he was startled. The boy was drawing eyes. But not just any eyes. His eyes. They were definitely his eyes. They had amazing detail and the redhead wasn't even looking. His eyes were out the window, eyeing the sunlight with, not fear, but intense hatred. Perhaps that was why he was so pale? He didn't like sunlight? Weird. But then, Sasuke himself didn't like the sun much. Hence, his own pale skin. But whatever his name was, his skin was paler, more sallow and unhealthy than his own.

Sasuke watched as the redhead drew a bird in his eyes, a hawk in one eye, a baby bird, perhaps the same species, in the other. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Butterflies fluttered through his chest. The redhead must've been thinking of him. What-? Don't be stupid, Sasuke told himself. They were just eyes. They weren't necessarily yours. Stop being stupid. He shoved the butterflies out of his stomach. He wasn't sure if he was gay, but it seemed likely. But the thought... was just so weird, so he didn't ponder it much.

The redhead looked up and he shut the sketchpad and began to gather his things. Sasuke glanced at the clock. The bell rang.

"-And I'm always right, so- oh the bell rang, well bye everyone, have a nice day if it's possible," Deidara said. Then he resumed his debate with Sasori.

Sasuke started to leave, but heard a gasp and the clang of a stool tipping over. He turned around and saw the redhead on the ground, clutching his leg like a lifeline, his face neutral, but his eyes pained. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. The redhead didn't reply. He grasped at the table, trying to pull himself up. "Here," Sasuke said, offering a hand. "I don't need your help," the redhead snarled. He pulled himself up, swaying slightly. "Well gee, sorry for caring for your sorry ass," Sasuke snapped.

"I don't need help!"

"Well I won't offer any the next time!"

"What next time?"

The two glared at each other. The redhead looked away first. He snatched his things and left the room. If Sasuke squinted, he could detect a slight limp in the boy's walk, but he didn't feel like pitying the stupid loser. He was just trying to help. Sasuke Uchiha never did that. Ever. In his opinion, people should take care of themselves and asking for and/or giving help felt like weakness. What's the redhead's problem, anyway? Now his blood was boiling.

He started to leave again, but then noticed something on the ground, forgotten and discarded. The redhead's sketchpad. He must've left it here in his hurry to get away.

Sasuke grabbed it.


	7. Math Class Sure Is Boring

**Disclaimer: Don't own the blond idiot or his friends or his enemies, or anything Naruto-ish. **

**Warning: fights, language, don't read if ya' can't handle it. Mild OOC on Tenten's part. I don't know how much fire she has, after all. **

Third period. Math class. Too boring for Naruto's taste, so he started an argument with Rock Lee or "Bushy-brow", Ino or "Ino-pig" according to Sakura, and inadvertantly with his crush, Sakura. It was all Sasuke's fault. Kind of. Sasuke was in his math class and actually, so was the creepy Gaara Sabaku. They seemed to know each other. When Sasuke walked in and sat next to Naruto, his eyes went to the back and they had a glaredown for almost two minutes before Ino and Sakura and other fangirls came to annoy him. Then the Uchiha had sat down quickly, turning his back on Gaara.

It had started off peacefully enough. Asuma had talked a little about class rules for a few minutes, then he'd drifted off and the class took this as permission to talk for the rest of Math class. Then Naruto had flicked a spitball at Rock Lee's eyebrows. The first time it stuck, but the second time it hit Sasuke and the raven, as Naruto, friends and not-so-much friends sometimes called him, had turned around and snapped, "quit messing around, you loser!" "Yeah leave Sasuke alone," Ino had yelled. "I thought we were great friends, Naruto," Lee had proclaimed, eyes tearing up. "Gee, it was an accident," Naruto said, trying to placate his best friend.

"No, do not lie to me, Naruto, for I know that you aimed for me on purpose," Lee said. "I wasn't talking to you!" "You have the aim of a blind old man," Sasuke growled. "My aim is still better than yours!"

"In your dreams," Sakura shouted, waving her fist.

"You are such a loser."

"Someone's in a pissy mood."

"You tend to be the source of the pissy mood."

"Sakura!" It hurt. Naruto would never admit it, but when Sakura insulted him it hurt. "Gee, you don't have to be so bitchy all the time," Tenten said, inexplicably defending the blond who she'd known since kindergarten, but never really liked. In truth, she wasn't so much defending Naruto as trying to piss off Miss Delicate. If there was anything Tenten hated more than dresses, it was weakling girls like Sakura Haruno. This was just another oppurtunity to antagonize her.

"Oh yeah, like your little miss sunshine."

"I'm not little miss sunshine, I'll be the first to admit it. I'm not nice. But at least I don't follow Sasuke to the bathroo-" after that Tenten was unable to speak further. Sakura stood up and lunged at her, knocking aside several desks. If Sasuke knew about that, then her dream of someday being his wife were history and it would all be because of this tomboy. She had to shut up this bitch- her thought was interrupted midstream as she went flying. What the-?

Unfortunately for her, Tenten was a martial artist and she was quite capable of holding her own in a fight. She put out her foot, tripping the pink haired girl, and yanked her elbow around Sakura's throat, putting her in a tight, inescapable headlock. Sakura wheezed and flailed pathetically like a fish on a hook, but Tenten held tight.

"Cat fight! Meow!" **Can anyone guess who said that? **

"Yeah, Tenten!"

"Come on, Sakura, show that bitch how it's done!"

"Are you kidding me, Sakura's got nothin' on Tenten!"

"Sakura," Naruto yelled, seeing his beloved in distress. He ran toward Sakura, prepared to punch Tenten clean off (he didn't have any problem with hitting a girl), when a green leg kicked him back. "Let them fight, for it is a fair battle!" Lee cried. "We should not interfere!" "Like that's happening," Naruto yelled. "Sakura's not in a 'fair battle', she's getting a beat down!" "_Naruto, you asshole, I'm doing fine, I don't need your help, you moron_," Sakura screamed, managing to escape Tenten's headlock by stomping on her foot and simultaneously biting her arm. The girl didn't yelp, but she did gasp and the moment of weakness was enough for the weaker girl to get away.

_If I win this fight, Sasuke might admire me and take me out on a date!_ Just the thought made Sakura's knees weak. Bad time for that. Keep your head in the fight. Sasuke was counting on her. Time to fight for love! How romantic was that? Like Romeo and Juliet. Sakura shook her head and tackled Tenten. Both girls went down, knocking over desks, and then it got truly messy. Naruto fighting to get to Sakura with Lee, Sakura fighting Tenten and getting mangled, but determined to win nonetheless, cheering teenagers picking sides from the peanut gallery, and amongst the mess, the teacher realized something was wrong.

Don't get him wrong, Asuma was a good teacher, just a little laid-back. He had a Kakashi way of teaching. Let the kids listen if they want. If not, well, who cares? Other than bad homework and test grades, he wasn't really affected. And he didn't really mind paperwork. His wife, Kurenai, tended to do it for him anyway. This, though, was a fight, and that was very different. There would definitely be consequences for him. And Sakura. And everyone involved.

At first, Asuma had let them bicker and throw a few punches. He believed kids should be able to fight. It was good training for later life, wasn't it? Fighting people you hate? They were gonna have to learn it sometime, so why not in a controlled environment? Unforunately, right now, it was far from a controlled environment and it was all because he'd let them go too far. When it came to fights, he also like them to be fair, and it was obvious to him that this fight was not fair, not at all. Sakura was no match for the tomboy, Tenten. He could tell that much just glancing at them. Maybe it was Sakura's pink bow and Tenten's baseball cap. Or maybe it was Sakura's red dress and Tenten's baggy jeans.

"Enough! Enough, someone stop them!" Asuma yelled.

Sasuke smirked from the sidelines. Watching Sakura get what he'd been wanting to give her since he'd first met her was satisfying. And the fact that it was Tenten, one of the few girls who wasn't his fangirl, was even more satisfying. He smirked even wider, watching Naruto and Rock Lee go at it. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something red. He turned in his seat. "You two-!" Asuma pulled Lee away from Naruto. "You two buffoons I ought to-" Sasuke watched, eyes narrow, the redhead.

Gaara. His eyes. They were so... distant. He was shaking. His eyes suddenly sharpened and he was glaring at the fight going on near him. He began to break heavier, breathing with his mouth visibly. Sasuke couldn't hear him, but he could see the redhead's mouth moving, as if he were panting and talking to himself at the same time. If Sasuke had been closer and a mind-reader, he would've know what was going on in Gaara's world.

_They're fighting, how pathetic. Let's fight, shall we? We'll show them a real fight! I can see the blood, so warm and inviting, your opponent begging for mercy. How beautiful. _

"No," Gaara hissed under his breath, trying to be discrete. Not like anyone was paying him any attention. "I don't want to."

_Don't want to switch positions, not even for once? You like to be the abused rather than the abuser, huh? _

"Shut up! Be quiet, leave me alone," Gaara growled. _Is that how you feel? You really want me to go away? To leave you... alone? _

The word struck fear into his chest. "No!" he gasped. "Stay, please!" _I have conditions and you fail to meet them. _"I give you control," Gaara gasped. _Not enough. Now, show me just how much you want me to stay. Fall asleep, Gaara. Let me. Let me be in control, completely and unrestrained, like you did at that last school... _Gaara winced as he remembered. _Now now Gaara, I won't go that far this time. I only did that because he was hurting you. No one's hurting you this time. I just need a fight, I need to hurt, right now. And if I don't get what I need, I'll leave, got it? So what's the decision? _

Sasuke watched, puzzled and intrigued, but slightly apprehensive as the redhead stood up. His eyes were so empty. It was creepy. They were dead eyes, scary zombie eyes, the eyes a shark had, a bloodthirsty shark on the lookout for blood. Sasuke wanted to flinch, but he held back. After all, what did he have to fear? He was the best fighter here, better than Naruto, better than Tenten, better than even Lee, who was pretty decent, so he'd heard. And who said the redhead wanted to fight anyway? Maybe he just wanted to say sorry for earlier-

_SLLLAAAAAAMMMM! _

**Ouch. School fights are rough, believe it, I know. There's too much things getting in the way such as: friends, enemies, obstacles such as desks, tables, books, bags, etc, teachers, the principal, and occasionally the police. Okay, on to the next chapter. Thanks to all reviewers! You're awesome. **

**DarkAngelJudas: Reviewing me so many times with positive comments! Thank you so much. **

**ldhrenniel: Using three love's for my fic and for calling me a wonderful writer, can compliments get better than that? **

**Battenburg507: I probably won't. I just thought that Sasuke being emo and Gaara seeming emo made them an interesting highschool duo. Not necessarily romantic though. I've always supported NarutoXGaara more anyway. **


	8. Tsunade the Tsunami

**Okay, so if I don't update for a really long time, then you can assume I'm dead or otherwise preoccupied. I update quickly and try not to keep people waiting. Cheers, I have nothing but "I don't own Naruto" to say, so sit back and enjoy. **

It was a bit more than an argument, Naruto admitted later. He'd started chaos in the classroom, a war that had created animosity that would be present perhaps for the rest of the year, or even highschool. He fingered the bruises on his arm and promised Lee he would repay him in full and then some. Then he glanced at Sakura. For once she wasn't glaring hatefully at him. Instead, she was giving Tenten the death glare. But Sakura's death glare was like the fluffy pink bunny glare while Tenten's glare was full out hatred, Terminator style. Neither looked away and tension was building in the small waiting room.

They were waiting for the principal, Tsunade. They were forced to wait because, according to her, they all needed to calm down before they were brought in to tell her what had happened and why. Fat chance. Everyone was feeling the animosity. Even good natured, single minded Rock Lee, who normally didn't hold grudges like this. He was glaring at his rival/enemy/friend Naruto and throwing concerned glances at his crush Sakura, and angry looks at his friend Tenten.

_Naruto's flashback_

_Naruto lunged at the restrained Lee, but felt strong hands on his arms, yanking him back, almost pulling his arms out of their sockets. He gasped in pain and struggled. "Don't make me break your arms." He stopped immediately and glanced sheepishly around the room. Wait a second, what was going on? It seemed like a battle royale to him. There was chaos all around him and he was confused. Teacher burst through the doors. Wait, where had they come from? _

_Asuma's flashback _

_He held Lee back with one arm and dialed the school phone number from the emergency phone on his desk. "Yes this is Asuma, we have a full scale fight down here, I need help, it's complete pandemonium!" There was the sound of glass shattering. "Shit! I mean, oops," Asuma shouted, slamming the phone down. Hopefully they would get here before things got too dicey. Lee was strong and he was starting to pull free. Asuma tightened his grip. "Why me?" he sighed. _

_Gaara's flashback_

_What happened? Everything was so blurry and dark and he was only vaguely aware of his body, floating somewhere on the other side of the black veil. Small flashes of pain ran through his body, but no more than usual. Was his father hitting him? Or was something entirely different happening? Gaara didn't know. He floated away, back into the shadows. Who cares? Shukaku... could handle... whatever was.. happening. _

_Shukaku's flashback_

_Everything was so vivid and colorful in the human world. When was the last time he'd been truly free? Not for a while now. He'd quite missed it. Now who did he start a fight with? No one here seemed interesting enough. Shukau glanced around the room and his eyes caught on that one kid, from before, that Art class. Ahh, him. Now Shukaku knew exactly who he wanted to start a fight with. This should be fun. Finally, he got to get out and stretch, use some of the fighting spirit that Gaara seemed incapable of. _

_Tenten's flashback_

_Hands were holding her back and at first she flailed, wanting to repay Sakura for that pathetic little slap, that impudent little girly slap and toddler squeal, but she stopped once she realized they were school officials. "Break it up, break it up," one of them barked. The teacher yanked her up roughly and she fell on her butt. She tried to scrabble to her feet, but the teacher restraining her yanked her arms up at the same time, sending her back on the floor again. She stood up, pushing the teacher's hands away, glaring at Sakura, who was crying pathetically, but somehow still trying to get at her. _

_Shikamaru, the Bystander's flashback_

_He wasn't sure what to do besides move out of the way. The fighting spirit seemed to excite the students, make them wild with glee and cheering. He himself wished he could just go back to sleep on the desk, but they were knocking over too many of the desks for him to risk it. He edged towards the door, wondering if he could escape in the chaos and maybe take a nap outside. No one would miss him in this chaos. He skirted around Tenten and Sakura's fight circle and was surprised to see Naruto and Lee fighting. Okay, that was new. But far more interesting was Gaara and Sasuke. _

_Sasuke was punching like a demon. Shikamaru knew Sasuke from kindergarten and he knew the kid was one hell of a fighter, a real hell cat when he wanted to be. But somehow, this new kid... was holding his own. He fought like a demon, punches fierce and swift and well-practiced. He was grinning, but not in a way that made Shikamaru comfortable. It wasn't a real smile, more like a mean smirk, a hungry, animalistic, sadistic baring of teeth. The kind of greeting Shikamaru's mom's cat gave him whenever he came home. and that was saying something, 'cause Shikamaru's cat really hated him and... why was he thinking of his cat? He should be thinking of getting around these two demons and getting to a safety zone. _

_But he didn't make it. _

_He reached for the door handle. And suddenly he was shoved back, crushed against the wall, nose flat against the small rectangular glass window of the door. He gasped as pain spiked up his nose and slid to the ground. _

_"Oh my god, are you okay, son?" _

The door opened. "Shikamaru? Why are you here?" Naruto asked. "Because I was a spectator," Shikamaru said, somehow sounding bored, even through a heavy nosebleed. He had a tissue pressed tightly to his face, but it was staining quickly. "And a participant, I guess," he added, seeing Naruto's questioning glance. "Who?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. "It doesn't matter," he heard the principal snap. "Gaara! Sasuke! In here! Now!"

"What?" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke? Gaara? When did you two fight?" He struggled to get out of his seat, but a nearby teacher put a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't peer around the corner, where they had probably been sitting, just out of his line of vision. He waited for them to appear, ready to kill Gaara, no matter how scary, for any damage he might've inflicted on his friend. _But no, Gaara couldn't hit Sasuke, Sasuke's too good, _Naruto thought.

Gaara appeared first, and Naruto was stunned to see barely a scratch on him. He had a bruise on his temple and on his chin, Naruto noticed. So Sasuke had got him. And he had a slight limp. But... he looked good for a guy who had just fought Sasuke Uchiha. Amazing. Maybe it wasn't much of a fight in the first place. Maybe Gaara hadn't fought back, just standing there and taking a few hits until the raven had gotten bored and just left. Yeah, that was it.

Naruto's prediction was wrong.

Sasuke had a bruise on his cheek, his chin, near his eye and he was rubbing his shin. Naruto was stunned. Sasuke... had never taken a hit before. No way. Amazing. Naruto took a second look at Gaara. Maybe there was something more to this boy than a pretty face and a scrawny frame.

_Wait, what did I just say? _

Gaara paused at the door. He glanced at Sasuke, eyes dull and gestured for the raven to go first. But the raven shook his head resolutely. Neither wanted to go first, exposing their back to the other. Typical male instinct. "Get in here!" Tsunade snapped. Naruto flinched. He'd never admit it, but the tall, beautiful broad scared him. One of the many reasons Jiraiya liked Tsunade, so he'd been told. Naruto had a hard time remembering that his godfather was younger than he acted. Actually, he and Tsunade were probably close to the same age, forty or forty five, perhaps. Jiraiya acted like an old man; Tsunade acted like a hormonal young girl, fiery temper, monstrous strength and quite the attitude. Oops, I never said that.

**Switch of POV's, I just realized how confusing it must be when one character is thinking something and suddenly I change the POV's without a warning. Sorry *scratches head sheepishly and wanders away, then turns and drops the rest of the chapter on the floor before running away* **

**Gaara POV**

Gaara stared blankly at the woman. Who was she? Where was he? It seemed like seconds ago he was in Math Class, falling asleep... and suddenly he was here, listening to some blond lady rant about school safety. What had happened? What did Shukaku do now? Had he killed someone?

_No, I didn't. I was fighting with the kid next to you, and then teachers were pulling us away from each other. It woke you up, a little, and my control was diminished significantly, enough to make fighting futile. So they dragged you here, and now this principal is scolding you for fighting. _

_I wasn't the one fighting, _Gaara said. He glanced at the kid next to him, Sauce something or other, and was relieved to find the boy intact and not looking too beaten up. _He's a helluva fighter, _Shukaku grudginly admitted. _A rival for sure. _Gaara sighed. Whenever Shukaku made someone his rival, they always ended up hurt, never killed because Gaara always restrained him, but hurt enough to expel him and label him as unstable and crazed.

Maybe they were right.

**Sasuke POv**

"-And I hope you two have learned your lesson," Tsunade finished. Sasuke could just imagine fire spurting from her flared nostrils. _That would be entertaining. _Sasuke rubbed his bruises and glared at the redhead. "Obviously, you haven't learned," Tsunade growled. "You endangered every student in the classroom-" "No one was hurt," Sasuke snapped. "Are you fu- I mean, are you kidding me? Pandemonium and panic in the classroom lead to Shikamaru's broken nose, broken desks-" "It wasn't just me," Sasuke yelled. "I know. That's why all of you participants are being punished. Together. Now get out of my office and send Naruto and Rock Lee back here!" She was angry and her golden eyes could not have gotten scarier. If Sasuke had been a weaker man, he would've run away from the temperamental lady, who resembled a tsunami, powerful and always ready to strike. He didn't want to run, he didn't want to yiel or give up, but sometimes, when you want to live and there are no other options...

**Tsunade POV**

Sasuke stood up violently, almost overturning his chair, and stormed from the room, wrenching the door knob almost out of the door and was out before Tsunade could call him an immature little brat. Gaara stared straight ahead for a moment. "Gaara Sabaku? Do you have something to say to me?" Tsunade snapped. Gaara stared at her uncertainly, eyes vague. "You weren't listening, were you?" the blonde asked. "I-I, I'm sorry, Shu- I mean Tsunade," Gaara stammered. He bowed hastily. Tsunade was unprepared for what happened next.

The redhead jerked and whimpered in pain. He fell to his knees and one hand clutched his stomach, the other clutched his shoulder. He groaned. "Are you all ri-?" Tsunade stood up. Gaara flinched. "Please, leave me alone," he pleaded. "Please, just stay away from me." His head was bowed in submission, his shoulder shaking. "G-gaara?" That seemed to do the trick. He relaxed and he sighed. "I apologize, Ms. Tsunade, for any trouble I have caused," he said politely and formally. Usually if a student was that polite, then they were mocking her, but at the moment, Tsunade couldn't have cared less if he was. "Gaara, are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine, ma'am," he said. He left.

This time, he didn't even attempt to bow his back, just his head. And if the principal looked closely, she could see faint purple bruises on the base of his neck.

What was going on?

Had she missed something? Yes, she was definitely missing something, but not something from earlier today. She had checked them, by eye alone, for injuries and he had bruises on his chin and temple. Old bruises, not fresh bruises. He'd gotten out of the fight unscathed, and that was saying something. She knew all about Sasuke Uchiha. He'd had quite the rap sheet at junior high, and apparently he was starting one in highschool as well. On his rap sheet, he'd broken a kid's arm, four ribs, fractured his leg and given him a nasty black eye. In other words, he'd almost killed a boy four years older than him. But this small, thin kid had fought him off without a scratch? But where had the bruises and limp come from? Surely the kid who's fighting skill matched Sasuke's wouldn't be mugged that easily?

Things were too confusing to figure out anything right now. Maybe after she spoke to Naruto and Lee, but then she had lunch, then that beginning of the year meeting with the board and maybe the bruises weren't anything, just a few lucky hits. Or maybe Gaara wasn't as good a fighter as she'd first assumed. Or maybe-

"It's all Lee's fault."

Oh boy. Here we go. That blond kid she'd heard so much about. Naruto Uzumaki.


	9. So Why the Hell Not?

"A month of detention! And guess what you all get to do? Whatever I say. Starting today. I expect you all here after school. The punishment for missing one detention is another month, so make sure you're here, got it?" Tsunade asked. Her students mumbled incoherently. "I said, GOT IT?" "Yes Tsunade," they grumbled, slightly louder. "Good. Now get to fifth period. You kids are lucky I didn't suspend you all-" she grabbed at a few pieces of paper on her desk and they took this as a sign to leave.

"I wish she had suspended us. Then we could've gone home," Sasuke said as soon as her door was closed. "That fight got out of hand," Naruto said, scratching his blond hair. "Sorry, Lee, I was just worried about Sakura." Lee nodded. "It is all right, Naruto, for neither of us are hurt and it was an equal battle. Farewell!" They watched him scamper off before Sakura turned on Naruto."I was capable of handing it on my own," Sakura snapped at the blond. "Yeah right," Tenten baited her. "I won that and you know it!" Tenten flicked her off and the pink-haired girl was tempted to start another fight. But before she could really consider this, Tenten went to her fifth period classroom. "That bitch," Sakura snapped. "Yeah," Naruto agreed.

"So did you see my fight, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "I saw you get a beat down," Sasuke said, enjoying Sakura's face as it flushed red with embarrassment and disappointment. She suddenly broke out into a sprint and was around the corner and gone in seconds. Well she could run away quickly, Sasuke would give her that. "So we going to Gym?" Naruto asked. "Yeah," Sasuke said, glancing at the clock. Damn, just in time. So they didn't really have an excuse for being late and didn't get to miss any Gym.

"That is so cool! Believe it! Gym is the best class ever! I love running!" Sasuke suddenly noticed the redhead. "Are you following us?" he said, lunging at the redhead, only to pull back. It was a test, a fakeout. To his surprise, the redhead flinched and his shoulders scrunched. "No. I have Gym fifth period," he said flatly, relaxing just a bit and resuming his long stride and brisk pace. The two friends watched him until he turned the corner. Oh wait, they were going the same way. Oh great, Sasuke was sharing Gym with the freakin' psychopath who'd attacked him for no reason. Great.

"Well you start fights for no reason too," Naruto said. Sasuke gaped at him.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I guessed. But you do, all the time."

"What-? No I don't, not all the time, just sometimes."

"Maybe he was just-"

"Why are you making excuses for him?"

"He seems lonely."

"What? Lonely? Where the hell did you get that from?" Sasuke stopped yelling abruptly as they entered the changing room. The boys were looking at the duo funny and he hated audiences. "I'm just saying, he's a psychopathic jackass and he's a crazy. Seriously, you should've seen him in Art," Sasuke whispered as they took a lock from the bin. Each locker had a piece of paper attached to it that said the combination. You opened the lock and fastened it around whichever locker you wanted.

"You have Art with him? How romantic," Naruto said dreamily. He picked a locker in the far corner. Sasuke picked the one next to it. The last locker available was near theirs and Gaara was forced to take this one. Sasuke glared daggers at the redhead, but Gaara didn't seem to care. His eyes were distant again. "Romantic? Are you fucking kidding me? Did you just call me a faggot?" Sasuke asked. "No, gee, I was just kidding around. And you think Sabaku's the psycho?" The blond dodged the raven's half-hearted punch.

Gaara waited. He waited for the other two to leave, his eyes on the ground. He refused to change while anyone was around, even if it did make him late to the gym every day.

When they left, he pulled his shirt off and winced. His chest was a mess, bruises and scars criss-crossing each other in a sick, grotesque colorful way. Memories of the last summer assaulted him and he clutched his brick red hair, trying to push them away. It hurt to think, to remember and his body seemed to throb in remembrance.

_Burning, fiery spikes of pain, unbearable, please, Father, stop, leave me alone, go away, someone help, I can't take this anymore, Temari please make it stop, no Temari stay away, I don't want him to hurt you, please, Shukaku help me, I can't-I can't handle this, please... _

"Hey Gaara, they want you outside like right now, believe it- hey Gaara, you okay-?" the sound of the pesky blond's loud words was enough to snap him out of the flashback. He yanked his gym shirt over his body, just in time. The blond came in and grabbed his wrist. "Come on!" he tried to yank the redhead, but Gaara was fairly strong, and he wrenched his wrist out of his grip. "I can walk," he heard Shukaku spit, through his own mouth. "Okay!" the blond shouted, smiling an idiotic grin, a grin Shukaku wished he could wipe off his face.

Why was he being so nice? Shukaku was confused and so was Gaara. Hadn't he just beaten up Naruto's best friend? So why was he so damn happy and nice? _It's an act. We can't trust this one, _Shukaku hissed. Never trust any living being. In case there was any doubt, Shukaku reminded Gaara. He shoved the flashbacks forward and Gaara was forced to watch them again. _I know, Shukaku, I remember, I remember, I know, please stop, _he cried out in his mind. He tried to shove the memories away, but the demon pushed them back and they burst to life in front of his eyes again. _You must remember. Your body bears the mementos of your past pain. Your body remembers. _

Naruto turned and noticed Gaara had stopped. "Gaara?" Naruto asked, edging a little closer. The redhead was shaking, and his head was bowed, his hand pressed to his forehead. On his Japanese symbol tattoo. "No, I know, I remember," he whimpered. "Remember what?" Naruto asked. "Leave me alone!" Why did Naruto get the feeling that Gaara wasn't talking to him? "Please, I know!" "What are you two doing here? You two ladies should be out in the gym, showing the power of youth, not standing here talking!"

It was the gym teacher. Guy. The weirdo. Lee's dad. He was wearing the same stupid jumpsuit as Lee and he had the same haircut and eyebrows. "Guy, I don't think Gaara is feeling-" "I'm fine. I apologize for the delay," the redhead interrupted smoothly, eyes curiously blank again. He stared straight ahead expressionlessly as if nothing had happened. His usual expression. But not a few seconds ago. Something had been wrong, Naruto was sure of it. And he was going to find out what.

"Fifty laps! Around the field! Show us some youthful power!"

"Don't you hate the word youthful?" Neji said into Sasuke's ear. The two teenagers were jogging side by side, since they were both the fastest and had left everyone in the dust. Okay, not completely true. Lee was the fastest, but he was lapping everyone, constantly, so it seemed like they were in the lead since Lee was always in a different place on the track every time they looked. "Yeah, Guy is as weird as his son," Sasuke said. One second Lee was barely in his peripheral vision, just out of the corner of his eye, and the next he was fifty feet ahead. Man the kid was fast. "I mean look at those green jumpsuits. Guy gave him special permission to wear that thing in class," Sasuke said. "Just be content that he hasn't forced us all to wear them," Neji said. Just the thought made Sasuke want to barf.

Gaara hated running. It was physical movement. Not only did he hate physical activity, but he also hated performing physical activity with scars that could open and bleed any time with strenuous activity. But it wasn't like he had a note to excuse him from P.E. so he would have to just suck it up.

Naruto loved running. He had a lot of energy from sitting still all day long and now was the time to release some of that pent up energy. He wasn't fast, but he was an endurance runner, so he could run the mile without slowing down even a little. It's what he did now. "How-can-you-have-so-much-energy?" Choji puffed as Naruto lapped him. "Gee, Choji, you haven't run a lap yet and you're tired?" Naruto giggled. "Not all of us have the energy levels you have, Naruto," Shikamaru said. "Shikamaru, you're okay!" Naruto said, delighted. "Okay? It was just a nosebleed," Shikamaru yawned.

"Shikamaru Nara, come on, put some effort into it!" Guy yelled at the slacker as he passed. "Yeah, effort, Shikamaru!" Naruto shrieked. "What a drag," Shikamaru sighed, making no effort to move faster. "Yeah, everyone watched Naruto and Lee, showing off their youthful strength and power! Atta' go, Lee," Guy roared. "Yes, Father, I shall run a hundred laps," Lee cried enthusiastically. "Not if I run 'em first," Naruto challenged him. "That is a challenge," Lee cried. They both sped up.

Naruto didn't look where he was going. Gaara wasn't paying his surroundings any attention.

Both were surprised when suddenly they were airbourne.

Gaara choked on the sand and dirt of the track. He'd opened his mouth in surprise and gotten a handful into his throat. He coughed and tried to stand up, but found someone was lying on him, pinning him to ground and preventing proper respiration. "Get.. off," he gasped. "Off... now..."

_Hands were around his throat. His hands grasped at the fingers, trying to pry them off, but they were like iron. Iron that tightened around his windpipe, effectively cutting off any oxygen. He choked and his legs kicked, but he couldn't move, not with his father straddlng him. "Get... off... now," Gaara choked. "Get... off..." After that, all coherent thoughts faded away, replaced only with panic. And it was then, it was then that he first heard Shukaku. When he was six. In the depths of his mind, he heard a voice. And as he began to fade, Shukaku took control of his voice. "If I die, you'll be arrested," Shukaku said. This seemed to remind Father that if he killed his son, it would be almost impossible to cover it up. He got up and shoved Gaara away from him. "Stay here," he growled. _

_"Who are you?" Gaara gasped, breathing in deeply, trying to get air back to his starving lungs. He was saved. Saved by the voice in his head. He wanted to know who his savior was. "You can call me whatever you wish," the voice purred through his own lips. "I'm here for you, Gaara. I am your friend. I just saved your life. You can trust me." His breath hitched in his throat. Someone who cared. Someone who cared. He'd thought no one cared, that he was all alone. But maybe, he wasn't as alone as he thought. _

_Then panicked filled his senses. Was he going mad? Voices in his head? _I must be going crazy or I have that disease were you talk to voices in your head, _Gaara thought wildly. _I'm going crazy! _"Gaara, relax, and listen to me. You aren't crazy. You're-" the voice stopped talking as the door swung open. "You're talking to yourself?" It was his father. Not that Gaara expected anyone else. "Something is wrong with you, I know it, and I'll have to beat some sense into you, for your own good. There's something screwed up in your brain. If I beat it out of you, maybe you'll be a better person then." "Oh there's an excuse," the voice hissed, using Gaara's voice to speak to the man. "What? Insolence!" _

_Gaara saw the punch coming. He knew it was coming and he didn't bother blocking. _

_He didn't. _

_Shukaku, as he would later dub the voice, did. _

_He blocked the punch and returned the punch with surprising power, way stronger than the power a six year old should have. His father grunted. "You-you," his meaty fist swung again and Shukaku forced Gaara's body down, dodging the hit. He backed up, avoiding the kick that would've broken Gaara's ribs and made a run for the door. But it was Gaara who screamed when he felt his father's heavy, powerful hand grab his leg. And snap the bone. _

_Gaara, Shukaku cried. _

_After that, the only thing he remembered was waking up on the ground, his father above him with a knife. He closed his eyes. It didn't stop the pain. It didn't stop the scarring or the blood or that ironic Japanese kanji for love on his forehead. But he didn't have to see it, and that was something. Better than nothing. _

_"_GET OFF OF ME!"

Gaara flipped and threw the other boy off with surprising strength. Naruto ended up flying four feet in the air and skidding six feet away into the grass, not the track, fortunately for him. "Gaara-?" Something about the redhead wasn't right. His face was pained and he was crouched in a defensive stance. "Gaara?" His eyes were wild and one hand went to the ground and clutched at the rocks while the other crept to his forehead, his fingers pressing to his tattoo. His hands were shaking.

"What's going on?"

"What's the problem?"

"Is someone hurt?"

Kids, perhaps glad to have a reason to quit running, gathered around Naruto. "What's up? What happened?" they all wanted to know. "I-nothing, just keep running-" "Mr. Uzumaki, are you all right?" Guy asked. "That was a nasty tackle." "Why is everyone concerned about me? I wasn't the one who was tackled, Gaara was. I landed on him, I'm fine, believe it. Wait, where did he go?" the blond added. He looked around. When people had begun to crowd around him, the redhead must've escaped his sight and run away.

It took him a few minutes to get everyone away from him. "I'm fine, no really, Sasuke I hit him, he didn't hit me, he pushed me off, that's it," he stammered to his best friend. He was a little irked. Everyone seemed to care what happened to him, but no one cared about the redhead, who'd probably gotten the worst of the impact. Naruto did have to admit though, it was nice that they were all concerned. Even Sakura had seemed concerned.

"Good Naruto, just brush it off, that was a fierce tackle, but you're all right and that's what counts-"

"Yeah, that's great, Coach, um, but can I go inside and get a few band-aids?"

"Sure, class is almost over anyway. Hey you, put some youthful effort into it!" While Guy went to go scream at Shikamaru for being lazy again, Naruto went off in search of the redhead.

"Now think, where would he go?" Naruto asked himself. But he realized he couldn't answer his own question because he didn't know anything about the redhead besides that he seemed bi-polar. He seemed to be angry for no reasons at times, and sometimes he seemed apathetic and uncaring. It was weird, like he had two personalities. An angry temperamental side and a monotonous apathetic side. Polar opposites. Weird.

Could it get any weirder? Yeah. It was weird that Naruto cared. Weird that he cared about some redhead who'd attacked his friend. But then, he was friends with most of the people who'd attacked Sasuke. Kiba out of fury, Lee for competition, Neji to test his combat skills, Sakura in the pursuit of love, Ino for the same reason as Sakura, and many others. He had weird relationships with many people and this was not the weirdest relationship he had ever pursued. So why the hell not? That was Naruto's motto.

**Review. Man, I'm not used to putting so much in one chapter, but one thing lead to another and I couldn't stop until I got here. So anyway, thanks for reviewing so quickly. So whataya think, too many people out of character? I kinda thought Neji and Lee and Tenten seem kinda out of character. And a few others. Sakura is out of character. Kind of. That's how she acted pre-shippuden, though, so it's not too off, I hope. **

**Now who updates fast, huh? **


	10. Just What I Needed, More Enemies

Naruto didn't bother changing. Redhead first, changing second. When he made up his mind, he would go through with it. And he'd made up his mind of the redhead. He broke out into a sprint back to the school from the track. "Naruto, where are you going?" he heard kids calling. "On an adventure," he called back, laughing at his own joke. But it did attract attention. "Naruto, you loser, where are you going?" he heard Sasuke pant. Then he heard an exaggerated sigh and a huff, then footsteps as the raven took chase. "Seriously, where are you going?" he asked. "Gaara ran away," Naruto replied.

"Gaara? Why do you care? He's just being emo," Sasuke huffed. "Like you?"

They charged through the doors at the same time. Naruto smiled at his friend. Sasuke might not have cared about the redhead personally, but he cared enough about his blond friend to chase him and, presumably, help.

Sasuke leaned over, hands on his knees, to take a breather. "Come on, old man, don't slow me down," Naruto said. "Not-I (_huff,wheeze) _don't have your (_pant,cough,pant) _crazy energy," Sasuke managed. "I... just... ran... a load of laps... give me a... break."

Unfortunately, Naruto could give him a break because he had no idea where the redhead might be and had to stand and think for a moment. In the lockers maybe? He ran in and checked. No, not in the boys' locker room bathroom either. He must be somewhere else in the school. "If he's not here, then how are we going to find him?" Sasuke asked. "He could be anywhere in the school and the bell's going to ring. Besides, he might've just changed and went to lunch already."

"I know, but-" Naruto faltered. What could he say? Why was he so determined to find Gaara?

Maybe it was Gaara's panicked look. Maybe it was fear in his eyes, the desperation and his weird protective stance. Because no one had ever looked fearfully at Naruto. Ever. Usually it was just disgust or annoyance and sometimes flat out mean, but definitely not fear. It was someone else the redhead had been seeing and Naruto wanted to know who.

As for Sasuke, he was just in for the ride. Naruto was his best friend and he felt obligated to help him on one of his many wild chases. He certainly didn't like the redhead and he wasn't entirely sure why Naruto cared, but if Naruto was in, then so was he. They'd been friends since they were four. Sasuke had some idea what made the blond tick and he had some idea why Naruto was chasing a boy he barely knew. Because Naruto was like that. He could make friends with anyone and he had a wide heart that was sensitive to sorrow and misery. So that was probably why they were chasing this miserable excuse for a teenager, Sasuke thought, suddenly vehement, still not forgiving Gaara for punching him randomly.

"Now where would I go if I was upset? Well I can't answer that 'cause I don't know this damn school," Naruto shouted. "Pipe down or we'll be caught. You may have an excuse, but I don't, I snuck out after you, remember? Wait, I think I have an idea," Sasuke added. "Come on, let's see if he's there. It's a longshot, but it's better than nothing, right?" "How am I supposed to agree if I don't know what you're talking about?" Naruto called, but chasing after the raven anyway.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm so sorry," Temari apologized. "This is my fault." Gaara didn't respond. He was listening. Straining his ears, trying to hear the voice. Shukaku, he decided to call it. <em>

Even in flashbacks he couldn't remember why he'd named the voice Shukaku. It just seemed to fit.

_"What could an eight year old do?" Shukaku used Gaara's voice to speak to her and Gaara almost panicked again. _Calm, Gaara, _Shukaku whispered. _I'm here to protect you, remember? Temari, she didn't do anything, she's too weak, but I'm strong. I'll help you. I'll love you. Just listen to me and we'll help each other, okay? _Gaara nodded. "Gaara? You should bandage that. You know what, I'll do it-" Temari froze as his small hand grabbed hers. "Don't bother, I'll do it," her little brother hissed. Temari stared at him. Since when did he get so... angry all of a sudden? And his voice, usually so hoarse, was smooth and silky, oddly unfamiliar. _

"She didn't understand," Shukaku purred through Gaara's voice. When other people weren't around, they preferred to talk aloud. "She would never understand. About us. She would call you crazy." "But I'm not crazy," Gaara said. "I-I don't think so." He curled in tighter into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible, an instinct. "Of course not. Crazy people talk to themselves. You're talking to me. And you know I exist because I am strong and I make you strong. You are weak, Gaara, pitiful, without me. Without me, your father would've killed you by now," Shukaku said. "I know," Gaara said, nodding affirmative in the darkness.

He quieted immediately as he heard voices. Loud voices. Voices he knew.

"What makes you think he's here?"

"I don't know, I told you it's barely an idea. Now I had Art with him and I saw him drawing this weird bird picture of me-"

"Really, that sounds cool, can I see it?"

"No!"

"Why, is it bad?"

"No it was really good, but- argh, why are we talking about this? He was really good and I think he likes Art a lot, so I thought I'd check here, you know on a whim." There were footsteps, but none of them were close to his hiding place, so he wasn't took nervous. "You know, that kid is creepy-" nothing Gaara had never heard before. "He's a freakin' psychopath-" again, nothing new. "And I really don't like him-" he heard this one everywhere from anyone at anytime. "But-" But? Gaara had never heard that before, not in mid-hate/fear rant.

"He left his sketchpad behind and I... er, took it, to return it and I, er, opened it and saw this picture. Of his eyes. In one eye, there was this shell, like a seashell. An empty seashell floating on these really realistic waves. In the other eye, there was this weird, freaky monster thing, like a hell demon, like that one we saw in that horror movie once, remember? Except freakier 'cause of the detail. You should've seen it, it had this long tail and sharp fangs and-"

"Show it to me now, it sounds cool, believe it!"

"I didn't bring it with me."

"Liar."

"I'm serious. You can see it later. Stop hopping around like that, you look like such a loser-" there was a bang and suddenly the darkness of the art supply room was lifted and dim light burned Gaara's eyes. He suppressed a yelp and covered his eyes with his arm, wishing they would just go away and leave him in peace. "You idiot, look what you did, you broke the door and knocked over those paint jars, like Tsunade doesn't have enough to be angry at us for-" Sasuke stopped scolding as he heard a rustle. "There's someone in here," he informed Naruto.

"Sabaku!" Naruto roared victoriously. "Must be, Sasuke you're a genius."

"Loser." They both peered into the shadowy art supply room. And saw a dark form, huddled in a ball, his head in his crossed arms. From their point of view, he could've been dead or dying or sleeping. "GAARA! WE WERE WORRIED THAT YOU WERE HURT OR SOMETHING!" Naruto yelped as Sasuke's fist collided with his head. "Your brain is so small I'm surprised it didn't fly out of your head from your nose right now. You don't scream like that, you're only scaring him," the raven scolded.

"I'm not scared of you," Gaara snapped. "Either of you. Now leave me alone in peace, or is that too difficult for you?" He had his face up now and his eyes were angry. "I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz," Naruto said, rubbing his hair bashfully. "Can't you just go away? I don't need your help and I sure as hell don't appreciate it," Gaara said, his voice soft and thin, fine like silk. Dangerous. Laced with poison. Quite the change from the boy huddling in the corner with his head in his arms.

"Gee, fine, then just rot here in the darkness, see if we care, we're just here 'cause Coach sent us," Sasuke said, elbowing the blond to keep him from denying this. "So you're his messenger boy now?" Gaara baited him. "You'd better watch your step around here, new bow, because I won't be. If you cross me-" Sasuke let the threat hang in the air. "What, you can't finish the threat? Not after the beating I gave you earlier," Gaara jeered.

"Hey, you don't have to be such a jerk, we're just trying to help," Naruto said. "That's not how it sounds," Gaara growled. "You just threatened me. I don't take it lightly." "I can take you on any day," the raven snarled. "Think you can take someone your own size?" Gaara said dismissively. Sasuke didn't reply. He was having a hard time breathing, due to Naruto's arm around his neck. The blond restrained him, trying to keep him from lunging at the redhead.

"Right, so you're okay and that's great. We'll just be leaving now, okay?" Naruto said cheerfully, dragging his friend with a chokehold out of the art room.

Outside, Gaara heard the two scuffling and some yelling.

"Great, more enemies," he rasped. "Just what I needed." Then he remembered. Sasuke had his sketchpad. Shit. He had to get that back. _Don't worry, I'll get it back. _

_With any means necessary. _

**Sorry for the brevity. Anyway- **

**NaruGaa fans, since there are so many of you, I'll definitely try at yaoi. I suck at writing romances though, so you'll have to tell me if I'm doing it right. I know, given the last chapter, that romance seems far off, but it isn't. **

**For those who don't like yaoi... I have nothing to say...**


	11. Speak of the Devil and He Shall Arrive

Lunch time. It's where the lines are drawn. On the first day of school, the lines are shaky and no one really knows what group you're in, where to place you. But lunchtime, it was the line-drawing time, the time when everyone saw which group you belonged in. Naruto, for example, sat with his friends. The losers. The rejects. The outcasts who didn't belong in any group.

Sasuke for instance, probably would've been in the cool, popular boys group had he not been a go-against-the-flow-guy and if he didn't have a I-hate-the-world attitude. Neji would've been pegged as a nerd had his fighting skills not been unrivaled by none other than the Uchiha. Plus, if you bullied him and somehow managed to get away without any broken bones, he could hack the school's system and hold you back a year. Lee was a dork and weird, yet somehow not a nerd at the same time. Shikamaru would've been pegged as a slacker and he would've had a place at the slackers' table, but his intellect stifled any prolonged conversation or interaction. Kiba, that kid with the dog he always snuck into school, who scared people one second, but was nice in the next. And there there was Shino, quiet and soft-spoken, but not shy, serious but not nice.

They all should've belonged in a certain group, but had traits that pushed them away from the normal groups.

"Hey Choji, over here. It's the new reject table," Naruto yelled, proud of the name "their" table had been given in seventh grade. "You too, Hinata!" He frowned as the girl went cherry red and shook her head furiously. She sat down at her usual table, far from his. She sat with the other girls, like Ino and Sakura. Not Tenten, though. Tenten was sitting at the reject table, next to Neji, and getting into a heated debate with Kiba about bringing his dog to school.

"He smells and he's not allowed in here anyway-"

"It's never stopped me before and he smells better than you."

Naruto was happy. Highschool didn't seem much different than junior high, not if he had all his friends with him. Well more exciting definitely, but not scary and "horrible" as he'd heard from various people. Okay, so the fight had been dirty and a little bruising, but enough to fuss over. Heck, he'd had worse in middle school. And there was some... not so friendly people in middle school, like Gaara Sabaku. So what? He could make friends with people who weren't...so...different-

WAIT, what the hell was he thinking? Give up? He hadn't given up on Sasuke, had he? And look where that had gone. Gaara had punched his best friend. Okay, so what? Naruto could easily remember how he and Sasuke had become friends and it was certainly no less violent.

_"Hey, wanna play?" the little blond squeaked. "Who the fuck are you?" the small raven asked. "What does that mean? It sounds... dirty!" the blond squealed, erupting into giggles. "You're stupid," the raven said, lips in a pout that was supposed to be pissed, but looked too cute to be angry. "You're stupid," the blond said. "No I'm not!" the raven cried. He lunged at the blond and- _

Naruto grinned and rubbed his cheek. He was proud to be the first one ever to be hit by Sasuke Uchiha. It hadn't hurt too much, not at that age with that amount of power, but Naruto had been offended, upset, and he'd told Jiraiya about this mean jerk down at the playground. But then, the next day, he'd been curious. And he kind of liked the boy with the attitude and he was curious about the "naughty" word he'd heard. So he'd gone back to the playground and found Sasuke there. The boy had told him to- well, what he said isn't important. What is important is that it wasn't nice and any other toddler would've labeled him as "mean" and just left him alone. Not Naruto. He'd kept at it and eventually, it had happened. They'd become best friends and been that way ever since. It had taken a long time, but it was worth it.

Naruto was pretty sure this was a similiar case. And maybe not so similiar. Gaara was the same as Sasuke and also different than Sasuke. Gaara was-

Speak of the Devil and He shall arrive.

The redhead appeared in the crowded lunch room. Naruto waved frantically. "What the hell are you doing, I don't want him over here," Sasuke hissed. Naruto ignored him as always. He kept waving like a windmill. The redhead didn't look at him. He looked nervous and he seemed frozen for a moment, just standing in the doors of the cafeteria looking for all the world like a kid lost in a foreign land. The redhead bit his lip and Naruto sprang up in his seat, about to run over and forcibly drag Gaara to his table.

Before he could, however, the redhead's attitude changed completely. His shoulders straightened and he raised his head. When he walked, he had a cocky strut, a don't-mess-with-me strut. His face turned and his eyes were ice cold as he glared at Naruto. Then his gaze shifted to Sasuke's and his eyes burned. He made a beeline for their table. "Uh-oh, hurricane warning," Kiba said. "Code red or something. What code color is it when there's a psycho in the room?" he stood up quickly and so did Tenten. "Where are you going? You're going to miss the show," Sasuke said. "The lunchline is really long. It's going to get longer," Tenten said. "We'll wait on the lunchline and watch this little drama from a safe point. Coming, Neji?" Neji shook his head. "Lee?" Lee shook his head, eyes bright and curious.

"Give it back." Sasuke grinned. "What?" he asked, knowing exactly what the redhead meant, but playing dumb to bother him. "You know what. Give me back my sketchpad," Gaara hissed. "Why? Finder's keepers, you know?" the raven said. "Stop teasing, just give it back," Neji said. "Shut up," Sasuke barked at him. Neji shrugged and looked away. Sasuke had a bit of a bullying side, but it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. Hell, he'd seen worse.

"You're going to give it back," Gaara said, a snarl forming on his lips, his teeth gritted. The cafeteria was quiet. Well, quiet for a cafeteria anyway. Whispers broke out among the watching audience, but no one spoke up. "What a drag," Shikamaru whispered to Choji. "They're both going to stare each other down and threaten each other before Sasuke gives Gaara the notebook or whatever back. It's pointless and time consuming, how troublesome." He dipped a fry into his ketchup and contemplated it for a minute.

"Who says? You?" Sasuke sneered, slamming a hand down on his table. "Sasuke, give it back," Naruto said. "What are you gonna do with a sketchpad anyway? You don't draw." "Stay out of this, loser," Sasuke snapped at the blond. "No, let him help, you can't take me alone," Gaara baited. "You think you can beat me?" Sasuke snarled. "I think I can beat you _again," _he said, letting the last word drop like a bomb. The muscles in Sasuke's chin tensed and suddenly he had dozens of reasons to hate this redhead. He was an asshole and he was a cocky bastard as well. Well he was getting his sketchpad back over his dead body.

"That can be arranged."

Sasuke froze. What-? How the hell had Gaara guess exactly what he'd been thinking?

In truth, Shukaku had guessed what he'd been thinking. Just seeing his furious face and the deadly obstinacy was enough to tell him, or at least guess, what the raven was thinking. _Stop antagonizing him, I don't want to fight, Gaara cried out in his own mind. But I do, Shukaku replied. _

Gaara gasped suddenly. "Please Sasuke, just give it back," he said, voice suddenly soft, all traces of venom gone. Sasuke stared at him. "What?" "Please," Gaara said. "It's mine." The Uchiha stared at him, unsure. What was with the rabid change? Did he have some weird personality disorder or something? "What's up with you? Are you bi-polar? Or are you PMSing?" Laughter erupted around the cafeteria. Gaara waited for it to die before continuing. "Sasuke I'm sorry about earlier, but I won't beg. I will get my sketchpad back, whether it's to your consent or not. So give it back before he- I have to do something drastic."

The two stared at each other. Neither of them broke their stare down and the tension was rising in the cafeteria.

"Sasuke will win this fight, I know it."

"I don't know, the new kid looks kinda scary. You see those creepy bags under his eyes? Like a freaky raccoon or something."

"Oh please, if you think a freak like him has got anything on that badass, hottie Sasuke, then you're crazy. Like totally."

Sasuke dropped his gaze. He reached for his things and pulled the slim sketchpad out from the middle of them. "Take it," he said, throwing it awkwardly and off balance, hoping the redhead would drop it. No such luck. The redhead caught it easily with the tips of his fingers and nodded at Sasuke. "Thanks. For giving me my own sketchpad back," he said. He turned and walked away from them. Sasuke didn't sit down, watching his retreating back. Watching, watching, watching. Watching until he was out of the cafeteria.

And gone.

Without eating anything.

"Wait!" Naruto called. Sasuke whipped around and punched him in the jaw. "Shut up, you stupid loser," he said. Naruto rubbed his chin. He definitely hit harder than he had as a toddler. But still, Naruto didn't mind. He'd been hit by his friend before and by now he was well capable of taking a hit here or there without flinching. What was bothering him was the redhead's disappearance and his apparent lack of apetite. Where was he going? What was he doing? Was he trying to avoid the crowded lunch room and taking his lunch somewhere else to eat? Where was he going? Was there something to eat where he was going?

Naruto wasn't a thinker. He preferred to do and think about it later.

He sprang up out of his chair and was out of the cafeteria and after the redhead faster than Sasuke could say, "Jackass."

Which was pretty fast.

**Speak of the Devil and he and his hotness will arrive. Vote for Gaara on my favorite character poll which is available on my profile. **

**I have updated. I don't really have anything else to say besides, "review" and sorry for the shortness again. But I update quickly, so it makes up for it, right? I hope? **


	12. The Blond Pesters, the Redhead Falters

Gaara stumbled into the stall and locked it. He sat down on the bathroom floor and clutched the sketchpad to his chest. Their mocking laughter rang in his ears and he covered them, trying to block it out, but it was all in his head. The laughter was all in his head, echoing off the walls of his skull. He glanced at his book, glad to have it back again. He'd noticed its absence, but at the time he'd been in Math and then there had been that fight and the principal's office and then he'd forgotten about it. He pulled a pencil from his pocket and began to draw, the laughter still in his head.

Laughter. Glee at the embarrassment of others. It bothered him. Laughter. Mocking. Mean-hearted. His father laughed. Laughed at his pain. Had he ever heard a different kind of laughter, the kind that was supposed to feel like happiness, like warmth and sunlight? No. He'd heard a tense kind of nervous laugh and a wound-up-too tight hysterical laugh, but how many true laughters had he heard? There was some giggling and chuckling he'd heard before, but it was so shallow and emotionless. He wondered if there was such thing as real laughter of if it was just a myth.

"Hey Gaara, whatcha doin' here?" Gaara jumped and knocked his head against the tiled bathroom wall. He peered under the stall door. Blue eyes met his. Gaara resisted the urge to yell in panic, just staring at those blue eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked calmly. "I just wanted to check on you, you know? You seemed kinda upset before and I-" Gaara stood up in a split second and unlocked the door. He swung it open and only Naruto's swift reflexes kept him from breaking his nose. "Geez you're quick huh? So you wanna come with me-" "Leave me alone," the redhead said. "I-what?"

"You heard me."

"But why? You seem lonely-"

No response. The redhead hunched his shoulders and trudged out of the bathroom, letting the door swing shut behind him. Naruto slipped out of the swinging door before it could smack his nose, perhaps the redhead's intention, and walked beside him. "-And I was just thinking that the lunch room is a scary place when you're a new guy. So you can come sit with my table, there's plenty of room." The redhead still didn't reply. "If you're worried about Sasuke, don't worry, he'll listen to me if I threaten him the right way. You know that pink-haired girl who was fighting in Math class? Her name's Sakura and she has a crush on him and I can threaten to tell her his email and that'll drive him insane if she emails him 24/7. So he'll have to let you sit next to me. Why don't you come and sit with me?"

"Oh come on, I'm not so bad, really, you'll see, believe it, I'm loads of fun!"

He badgered the redhead with incessant babbling for a good five minutes as they walked, inexplicably, up and down the hallway. Gaara wished the blond would get bored of him and just leave. Normally he'd be sitting in a closet somewhere, drawing or listening to Linkin Park songs on Kankuro's old Ipod, something he'd rummaged out of his elder brother's room and managed to fix it and get his kind of music on to. But this blond was definitely clashing with his alone time. It was bad enough being in school for seven consecutive hours surrounded by people. It was made far worse when he didn't have any reprieve from this much social activity and involvement.

"And you really can't hate Ramen, I mean it's so awesome-"

Gaara stopped at his locker again and twirled the combination.

"-And Jiraiya, he's my godfather and guardian, he always says my brain's full of Ramen-"

He reached in and rifled through his backpack pockets.

"But I don't think politics are that important-"

There it was, he thought, feeling a cold metallic touch and the familiar shape of "his" Ipod.

"Don't see what the fuss is, I mean how do politics affect me, personally-?"

The redhead unwound the headphones.

"But anyway, this stuff is boring. What about you? Where are you from? Is it far away? How different are the people from there? Was it much different from here? Do you like here or there better? Do you speak another language? Do you have siblings or pets? What are they like? What do your parents do for a living? What do you want to do when you're all grown up?"

The questions were making his head hurt and some of them were too close for comfort. Panic had immediately risen in his throat at the mere mention of his parents; he forced it down, trying to keep himpself calm, or at least, appear so. "Well my mother and father are dead, and that sucks, but I didn't really know them. All I really know is Jiraiya and sometimes he's annoying, but most of the time he's pretty cool. Pretty perverted, though. Like once-"

Damn, Naruto's talk-until-he-talks talk wasn't working. It always worked. He babbled until they began to babble too or at the very least tell him to shut up. But Gaara had yet to do this.

His mouth probably would've gone on spouting Jiraiya stories (he had dozens) if Gaara hadn't plugged his ears with earphones and turned the music up high enough for Naruto to hear. "Okay, you don't feel like talking? That's cool-" the blond froze. "One moment," he said, putting his finger up and darting away. The redhead, unable to hear him, assumed he was gone for good and started making his way to the nearest closet. He felt some relief that the blond was gone. Now he could be alone, finally, just him and Shukaku. But underneath the initial wave of relief, there was a small trace of disappointment. Why? Gaara had known the blond wouldn't stick around. No one did.

A hand touched his shoulder and he jerked violently, his earphones falling from his ears, his Ipod turning off as the sensitive power off button brushed his pocket.

_Two large, harsh hands gripped his shoulder, hard enough to bruise. "Where do you think you're going?" his father snarled. He flinched. His father noticed. "Weakling," he said. He threw his son against the wall and rearranged his left arm so that it was now crushing his windpipe and chest while the other arm drew back into a fist and- _

"Don't touch me," Gaara said, throat suddenly dry, voice tight and colored with a slight panic. Naruto, not the most perceptive boy, ignored this. "Look what I've got. You want some?" the blond said, releasing his grip on Gaara's shoulder and shoving his lunch tray toward the redhead's hands. Gaara stared at it, unable to process anything for a moment. When his mind kicked back into gear, he blinked and backed away. "Gaara? You okay?"

What was wrong with this kid? Why wouldn't he leave him alone, like all the others? Why was he so... persistent?

"Gaara? Are you hungry? You want some of this?" Naruto asked, grabbing a cheeseburger and shoving it into his mouth. "Ugh, not as good as Ramen." Gaara stared at him. He seemed so happy, so content with his life. Such small things made him happy. He had friends, he had a caring guardian even though both of his parents were dead, he actually lived his life, not just lived through his life. He had some meaning to his existence.

_What did I do wrong? Is it only me? Is it my fault? What did I do wrong? _

_You were born, Gaara. _

**Next chapter will be a detention scene. Duh-duh-duh- daaaaahhhh. Fun with Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto after school. **

**I don't own anything Naruto or Linkin Park, but I do love both of them. **


	13. A Kind of Truce

**Don't own Linkin Park or Naruto. **

Finally. Lunch was over. Thank Satan.

The blond had babbled through the whole lunch period, incessantly, only pausing to shove food in his mouth or breathe or both at the same time. He'd offered Gaara food every alternative five minutes, but the redhead wouldn't respond or even acknowledge him. He'd just sat down in the corner of a hallway, just out of school camera range, with his earphones on high, Linkin Park pumping in his ears. He was miserable, even though he couldn't hear Naruto's babbling. Sitting here, having the blond sitting so close to him, he was upset. No one had ever stayed so long. No one had ever.

He was confused. He was wishing the blond would leave one second, then wanted the blond to stay, then want him to leave him alone in peace with his music and Shukaku, then wanted him to stay again. Stupid. He didn't like the blond. He was annoying and loud. Gaara didn't like loud people and the blond was most definitely that. He didn't like the blond's optimism and blind friendliness. There were so many things not to like. But if Gaara was truthful to himself, he was only stating the things he didn't like because he was afraid fo admitting the things he did like.

_Remember. Don't trust anyone, not one person or you're going to get hurt. You know I'm only telling you because I love you and I don't want to see you hurt. You can't trust this blond idiot. And even if you thought you could, he'll abandon you, sooner or later. And his friend, you really think that Sasuke guy will let you steal his friend? No way, Shukaku said drowsily, a little groggy from his nap. When nothing was happening_

Gaara drooped in defeat. _You're right again. _

_You don't need friends, just me. Together. You're not alone. Just stick with the one who cares. Who won't leave. _

Gaara nodded to himself.

Nothing worth mentioning happened in his last two classes, Computer Repairs and Mechanics and Science. Oh sure, there were some death glares from Sasuke and Sasuke's fangirls, some admiring glances from the enemies of Sasuke and Naruto trying to engage him in conversation every time they got close, but nothing too interesting. Soon it was the end of the day and the last period, a free period. This was the period Gaara dreaded the most because it meant-

"Hey, Gaara, whatcha readin'?" Naruto's loud voice made the redhead wince as he rubbed his ears. It was difficult to hurt his ears, given the type of music he listened to all day with the volume up high, but Naruto was definitely difficult. Difficult to shake, difficult to avoid, difficult to silence. Gaara had actually been dreading his arrival, knowing the blond was going to look around for him and find him eventually. He'd tried to hide, bury himself in the library among the quiet pages, but Naruto had found him.

Gaara didn't respond, hastily re-shelving the random book he'd pulled from the shelf. He kept walking. "You know we have detention with Tsunade after school right? Like for the next month, I think. It must be a record, having detention on the first day of school, believe it! I didn't think they even have afhter school buses, but it's not like that matters 'cause we, me and Sasuke, walk home, or at least, I walk home, do you walk home 'cause if you don't you can come to my house and Jiraiya can drive you if I ask him."

Gaara felt his head threatening to explode. Had he ever felt this close to letting Shukaku kill someone? _Really? You'd let me-? _

_No, I was exaggerating. _

"You don't have to be shy about it or nothing. And Sasuke won't bother you. Remember earlier, I told 'ja that I have his email and phone number and I could give 'em to Sakura, so I can threaten him with that. Believe it! He won't bother you anymore, I don't know what his problem was anyway. Believe it, earlier he was being high strung, you'll get used to it. He's not so bad. He's probably upset with you for hitting him, but you know all of his friends have hit him once, so it's not like you two are mortal enemies just 'cause you hit him."

_I won't "get used to it", _Gaara thought, _because I don't want to be near him, much less become his "friend." I don't want a friend like him, or friends in general. _

_That's right, Gaara, remember, you don't want friends. _

"Shh, young man this is a library," one of the librarians hissed. "Sorry," Naruto whispered. "Come on, Gaara, let's go to the auditorium, we can actually talk in there." Not that Gaara was actually doing any talking.

The auditorium was open for kids to come and talk and be as loud as they wanted. They weren't allowed on the stage, but people found the darkness a perfect setting for make out sessions or just sitting and talking. It was big, large enough for the whole school and then some, so there was plenty of room to do whatever. As a plus, for free period, teachers allowed cellphones and other electronic devices. Gaara knew of the auditorium and just the thought of that small, semi-dark room, surrounded by chattering kids trying to kill time before school ended was enough to scare him. People? No. Talking? No. He'd considered going there with his Ipod, but it wasn't worth it, not with alll those people.

"Come on, it'll be-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Okay, then we'll stay here-" why didn't the little blond idiot get it? Gaara wanted to be alone. In the quiet. Not with Naruto chattering in his ear about whatever happened to cross his mind. And Naruto had a lot crossing his mind, with his slightly ADHD mind that drifted often in the strangest places. Would the blond never leave him alone? For a second, Gaara considered punching him. He froze and the blond walked into him. "Oof, sorry, didn't expect you to stop walking-"

He had thought about punching Naruto. He had. _He _had, not Shukaku. Odd. Not much stirred anger in his heart. Usually Shukaku had to. And even then, it was all Shukaku. But now, it was Gaara.

Before he could deck the blond, the bell rang. "Oh my god, detention, well this was fun, see ya' tomorrow," Naruto shouted, bolting away, running full speed ahead. Tomorrow? Had the idiot forgotten that he had detention too? Unlike the blond he trudged from the library at a slow pace, a little relieved that he didn't have to go home yet. Just the thought of going home made his stomach ache and it roused Shukaku. The demon yawned.

_Something's gonna happen, I wanna be ready, Shukaku said. _

_What could happen? _

_If Sasuke is involved, then anything. _

He took his time slowly filling his bag with things he needed and didn't need, just trying to stall the inevitable detention with _them. _But he couldn't hold it off forever, hence the word inevitable, and he didn't want to attend another month's worth if he missed it. So he went to Tsunade's office.

"Hey Gaara, we thought you wouldn't show!" Naruto said.

"We were hoping," Sasuke muttered. "Enough," Tsunade snapped. "Nothing out of you the rest of the hour, Uchiha. Now for this detention you're basically doing anything that needs to be done. So cleaning school dishes, windows, classrooms, anything that needs to be done is now you're job. Maybe it'll teach you kids a lesson on respect for the janitors."

"How are we supposed to respect janitors when they didn't go to college? We aren't janitors and if we become janitors then she's done her job wrong," Sasuke grumbled, slapping at the desk he was supposed to be scratching gum off. Naruto nodded in agreement as he ran a wipe along the teacher's desk. "It's supposed to be a punishment, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat, so what's the point in it?" Sasuke said, glaring over his shoulder. The redhead didn't acknowledge him, only gripping the broomstick handle tighter as he swept the floor clean of pencil shavings, paper, gum wrappers, etc. "Don't be such a jerk," Naruto exclaimed. "Just let it go already."

Sasuke mumbled something unequivocally violent under his breath, but Naruto pretended he couldn't hear it. "We have to clean out these desks. If we finish all of the classrooms on the right side of this hallway and mop it before the end of after school period, then we can just sit and relax. So come on everyone, pick up the pace!" "Shut up, Naruto," Sakura snapped. "Who made you boss?" Tenten asked. "Gee, I just wanna get this stuff done, stop resisting. It'd be easier, believe it," Naruto said, scratching his blond head.

"I will work hard and clean these desks at top speed so that I may have time to go down to the track and run five hundred laps," Lee exclaimed, raising a fist in the air. "Um, five hundred? Isn't that a bit much?" Tenten asked him. "Not at all," Lee said. "I now feel lazy, so I will raise my-" "Don't! You're going to get yourself a heart attack," Tenten said, frowning and slapping the chalkboard with a damp dishrag. "Him? No, his heart can beat like a thousand beats per second, seriously, this kid is, like, amped up on steroids or something, believe it," Naruto said.

"Are you insulting me?"

"No! It's a compliment, believe it. You're like crazy, but in the good way, know what I mean?" Lee wasn't sure, but he nodded like he did anyway.

"It's time for you to put your crazy speed to good use. You can finish this classroom and the rest of us can spread out, one to each room, until we've cleaned 'em all," Naruto said excitedly. "It would be faster." "Or slower," Sasuke said. "At least as a combined effort we can finish quickly, but one to every classroom? It would take too long." "Okay, fine, then Sasuke, me and Gaara will stay here while Tenten, Lee and Sakura go to the next room," Naruto suggested.

"Can I stay?" Sakura asked.

Now Sasuke had a decision to make. Either let the fangirl stay and get rid of the red-headed psychopath or send the fangirl away. The psychopath he could do without, but he could do without the fangirl. Sakura or Gaara. Sakura was annoying and she'd be chattering to him for the rest of the time, which would probably drive him insane. Gaara was far less likely to strike up a conversation. Although his presence annoyed Sasuke to no end, at least the redhead wasn't going to talk to him or drool over him. _I hope, _he joked to himself.

"No, go on with Lee and Tenten," Sasuke said. Lee blushed and looked as happy as he could, which is saying something, since the kid was pretty much always a ray of sunshine. He grabbed Sakura's arm and began to drag her out of the classroom. She threw Sasuke a despairing look, but he enjoyed it far too much. She threw the look at Naruto, but he was looking at Gaara and missed her look completely. "Come on, we should finish this room and get to the one after theirs," Naruto said.

It started off peacefully enough. Gaara finished sweeping the floor and began to help Sasuke use wet wipes to clean out the interior of the desks. It was disgusting. "Geez, it's only the first day of school and already the desks look like shit," Sasuke complained to the redhead. "What the hell is this?" he reached in and gingerly grabbed the end of a stained white wrapper between his index finger and his thumb. An ungodly smell filled the room. "Was this here since last year or something?" Naruto gagged, pinching his nose. "Get it out of here, whatever it is. It's even stronger than the stuff I just used on the windows. Ugh, get it out, get it out!"

Sasuke ran from the room and- slipped. "Shit," he cussed, grasping the doorway. Shukaku laughed inside Gaara's head and the redhead felt a brief satisfaction."Lee, why are you mopping the hallway when we're not done yet? We're just going to walk out and muck it up."

"Then do not walk out!"

"Lee!" Sasuke growled. Then he had an idea. "Catch," he called and threw the bag of whatever at Lee. It was a bad idea.

The bag burst and its content splashed Lee, right in the face, and while this might've been entertaining for Sasuke, it wasn't for Lee. Sasuke smirked. "Why you-!" Lee wiped the muck of whatever off his face. "Aaaerrrggghhh, my mouth was open!" This made the raven laugh harder. "What's the big deal?" Naruto asked, peering out of the door around Sasuke's shoulder. "Bushy-brow! Sasuke, you didn't!" the blond began to cackle. "Man, Gaara you gotta see this, believe it!"

Curious, Gaara abandoned his desk and looked over Sasuke's shoulder.

Lee's normally perfect bowl cut was sticking up with little partially decayed food chunks caking clumps of hair together. His face was puckered, having gotten it in his mouth, and he was clutching his throat. "Ergh!" that mold, that smell, was on his face, in his mouth, up his nose, covering his face. It was disgusting and the smell was replusive. And yet-

Involuntarily, his lips twitched, into the beginning of a smile.

Naruto saw it, out of the corner of his eye. And he was pleased. _This is definitely progress. I've never seen him smile. Well, it's not a full smile, no actually it's not even a grin, but it's something, right? Next time, I'm gonna make him smile. No, you know what? I'm going to make him laugh. This is my own private Mission:Impossible. Get Gaara to smile. Then there's Mission:Dangerous. Get Gaara to sit at my cafeteria table. I might have to drag him, but still- _

"Naruto, wipe that grin off your face!" Lee scraped a big chunk of his face, a chunk as long and wide as his palm. He threw it with surprising accuracy. Gaara backed up. Sasuke ducked.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as the unwelcome sticky substance smacked, then stuck to his face. Oh the smell, the stickiness, the errrgghhh. He scraped at it, trying to get off as much as possible, trying to get even the slightest trace of residue off his skin. "Gross! Gross!" he squealed like a girl. Lee began to laugh at him. "That is so not cool," Naruto yelled at him. "I didn't do anything, it was Sasuke!" "But you laughed at me. and I despise being laughed at," Lee said. "Oh you're going to get it for this, Bushy-brow!"

"Oh no, don't you dare, Naruto! Naruto, I'm gonna kill you," Sasuke cried as the blond grabbed Gaara's dustpan and chased Lee with it, threatening to dump it over his head. "You idiot, this is never going to be finished if you two don't get a hold of yourselves!" He and Gaara watched with mild amusement for a moment as the two friends chased each other around. "Here, you grab Lee and I'll grab Naruto," Sasuke told the redhead. Gaara nodded.

Sakura peered outside of her classroom. "What's with all the yelling and noise?" She was stunned to see Lee and Naruto, faces covered in a pungent smelling substance, Naruto with a full dustpan, Lee running away from it. "What's going- eeek," she shrieked as Naruto collided with her. The dustpan spilled all over her. Pencil shavings and bits of paper stuck to her hair and dirt stained her clothes. She coughed out some of the dirt that had flown into her mouth. "NARUTO, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sakura shrieked. She swiped at her clothes, trying to get the dirt off and froze as Sasuke ran passed her. _Oh My God, did he see me? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what a disaster, Naruto, you're gonna pay for this, you little creep! _

Lee was closest. Sasuke leaped at him, tackling him and forcing him to the ground. "Stop with this nonsense. We're never going to get done if you don't," Sasuke growled into Lee's ear. "Get off me, I get it," Lee grunted. Sasuke smirked and got off of him.

"I got you now!" Naruto said triumphantly, waving the dustpan. He'd forgotten that it was now empty. He made to swing it down at Bushy-brow, but a hand grabbed it and wrenched it from his hands. "Enough," Gaara rasped. He reached out behind him without looking and caught Sakura's fist. "Enough or I'll kill you," he said to her, turning his head and staring into her eyes with his scary green eyes. She gulped. His voice, his eyes, his face were so scary. She relaxed and let her arm hang limp and he released her wrist. The after school bell took that time to ring and she wasted little time in running away.

There was a moment of silence as the four boys stared at each other.

"Guys, what's going on?" Tenten asked. "Why are you just standing out here? The bell rang. Are you deaf? Come on, Lee, Gai's probably waiting down at the Gym." Gai was going to give her a ride home and she didn't want to be late. Lee stood up and brushed off his clothes. "Just a moment, Tenten, I must get this horrid smell off my face," he said, glaring at Sasuke, then Naruto. He turned on his heel and walked away, Tenten trotting after him, asking, "What happened? What did I miss?"

"Man, that went out of hand," Naruto said, watching the boy leave. "Hey, Gaara?"

The redhead didn't look at him, just gazing straight ahead. "What?"

"That was so cool! Did you see Sakura's face? She pissed her pants. Man, I should go and comfort her, maybe she-"

He wasn't...upset? How strange. None of them seemed upset, not even the goofy Lee who would probably scare easily. Perhaps none of them had taken him seriously.

"You don't want to do that. She wishes to kill you," Gaara informed him. "Exactly why I should-" "Should what? Get your face pummeled in?" Sasuke asked. "Later, guys!" Naruto said, running off to catch up with his distraught crush. "She's gonna beat him," Sasuke sighed. "Hey Gaara." This time the redhead looked up, but he didn't say anything, only staring at the raven with seafoam eyes. "Thanks for putting that girl in her place. You don't know how great it was to see her face like that, plus you got her to run away. She probably won't stalk me today." He nodded at the redhead and got his backpack.

They were both thinking the same thing.

_I guess you're not so bad. _

Neither would apologize. Neither would give in first. Neither would give up their pride first. They weren't buddy-buddy all of a sudden. Shukaku still thought Sasuke was a jackass and Gaara partially agreed with him and Sasuke still had his bruises. But they had come to a truce.

Kind of.


	14. No One Should Bother

**This chapter is violent. Especially, unnecessarily violent at the end. **

Naruto caught up with Sakura before she got on her bus. And she punched him.

"Hey, none of that stuff on school grounds," the heavy weight bus driver grunted from behind the wheel. "Sorry, ma'am," Sakura panted, turning her back on the blond and getting on the bus. She flipped her hair at him and dirt and paper flew on the wind. "Ew," she squealed. "I hate you, Naruto Uzumaki! Ewk, ewk, ewk!" she slapped at her hair and clothes again. "She'll be doing that for the rest of the bus ride home," Sasuke told his friend, having walked up to his blond friend and watching that last part.

"Come on," the raven said. "Uh? Oh yeah, we're walking home, right?" Naruto asked, grinning. "Oh wait, I left my stuff inside!" He was on his feet and scampering up the stairs before Sasuke could say anything. As he ran, he passed Gaara, who was walking slowly. "Wait, I'm getting my stuff," he hollered at the redhead, but his words tripped over each other as he rushed by. All Gaara heard was, "Watimgeddanmatuff."

_What did he say? _

Naruto kicked up speed and was able to catch up with Gaara before the redhead got out the school doors. Not that Gaara was moving very fast.

"Okay, let's go," Naruto exclaimed to Sasuke. "Is he coming?" Sasuke nodded at the redhead. "Yeah! Gee, don't talk like he's not there!" Naruto shouted. "Come on, let's just go. I'm late," Sasuke said. "How are you late? The only way you could get home at exactly this time was if you could teleport. Seriously, the after school bell just rang, believe it," Naruto said as they began walking. Naruto noticed Gaara slide back slightly behind them, just out of peripheral range.

"Yeah well, I wasn't supposed to be afterschool, remember? Detention ring a bell? Speaking of which, Tsunade probably called our parents and told them, so I'm dead. You know my parents are psycho. On Itachi's first day of highschool he built like a rocket or something and on my first day I get detention. They are going to fuh-reak," he said, drawing out the word. "Yeah, I feel bad for ya', you're dad is really strict and all... Gaara? What's wrong? Why'd you stop walking?" Naruto wondered.

The redhead had fallen behind. He stared straight in front of him. His face seemed to be paler, if that were possible, and his eyes were tense, almost scared. "Um, Gaara? What's up? You see a snake or something?" Naruto asked. He waved a hand in front of the redhead's face without out any apparent affect. "Hey, moron, are you retarded? What the hell's wrong with you?" Sasuke snapped irritably. "Come on, let's just go, Naruto."

Gaara shook his head and looked at the two of them. "I have to leave," he said.

"What?" Naruto said as Sasuke said, "Finally! Come on, let's get moving!"

Shukaku was bored. He'd been hoping for another fight, but neither Gaara, not Sasuke had begun one and now he was disgusted with their "truce." He didn't like peace. Too quiet. Too boring. Not enough action. Not enough violence. But now he smelled fear. _Gaara? _he asked, sniffing the air. _What's up? Oh. _he realized.

Gaara wanted to walk slower, he really did. Walk slow. Turn and dive under the wheels of any passing car. Throw himself in the gutter. Or just turn around and walk away, anywhere. Anything would be better than going to the hellhole he called home. The relief school had given him, brief and shallow, was better than the aching horror in his gut. He felt tears forming under his eyelids, but shoved them back. Not in front of Naruto or, Shukaku forbid, Sasuke. No way. Never.

He began to run. "Hey wait, where you going?" Naruto yelled. "Home," Gaara paused before continuing his sprint. "Oh. Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto called after him. "Wait, where do you live?"

"That's a creepy question. Naruto," Sasuke said. "I can do creepier. Hey Gaara," Naruto called again at the retreating redhead's back. "What's your number? Will you call me? See I can do creepy."

Gaara's leg began to throb as he got closer to his place, his hell, his place of suffering. "Gaara-" Shukaku paused. There wasn't much he could do about Gaara's father. The redhead couldn't fall asleep, not when he was in intense pain or too scared. And just being near the man filled Gaara with fear. If only Gaara would be angry instead. Then Shukaku could take control and they could fight the monster together. But... Gaara was so quiet and calm all the time, not an angry spark in his body. That was Shukaku's job. But the demon couldn't do his job. He could control Gaara, only to some extent. It took too much energy to control Gaara's movements when the boy was conscious, not that the redhead fought him, just that if Gaara was there, fully conscious, his body didn't respond as well.

"Temari's car isn't here. And Kankuro's not here either, he has that football thing," Gaara whispered. Though he couldn't care less about his brother's interests outside the house, he did remember his father saying something about how proud he was about his son doing tryouts and guarenteed to get a spot on the football team. There wasn't much his father said that he didn't remember. Every time that man spoke, his words recorded in Gaara's head. "Shukaku..." Shukaku heard the helplessness in his voice and the demon felt poison well up inside his throat. "Gaara-"

Gaara touched the door handle, his hand shaking hard enough to make the doorknob rattle. He turned it slowly and pushed the door open, quietly, hoping his father wasn't home. No such luck.

"Kankuro? You home?" Gaara hated how sweet his father's voice got whenever he talked to Kankuro. His "real" son as Gaara had been told repeatedly. "Kankuro?" he tensed as he heard heavy stomping as his father got off the couch, where he'd been no doubt sleeping on, watching TV or eating all day, and walked down the hallway. "It's you," he said, voice immediately getting rougher and darker. "I got a call from that school. Starting fights, are you?"

"I-I'm sorry," Gaara stammered, trying not cringe, even when his father stepped towards him again, his fingers curled into his fist. "I didn't-" "Mean to? You never mean to. You just do it. You're a mistake. Why are you even alive? What good have you ever done anyone? Who would care if I killed you right now?" he said slowly, hand brushing his son's cheek gently, then trailing down to his throat and gripping. "If I got rid of a beast like you right now?"

"I-"

"I hate you. I hate what you did to our family. I hate how distant Temari is, all because of you. Without you, you know how much happier everyone would be? This will teach you to hurt other kids just because you feel like it," his father's eyes went blank and Gaara knew what was on his mind now. A fist slammed into his face and his neck snapped back from the impact, into the wall. Gaara gasped as red hot blood flowed down from his nose, onto his lips. He could taste his own blood. A sharp kick to his knees sent him sliding down the wall with a yelp. His fingers clutched his sore legs. Not quite broken, but searing with pain.

A heavy foot snapped at his chest. Gaara grunted as the wind was knocked out of him as he was shoved into the wall. He couldn't breathe. His father kicked him again, this time at an angle that sent his son skidding across the floor. The redhead curled into himself. And couldn't help the scream that ripped from his gut as a kick hit his lungs, a fierce kick that shattered rib bones. He hit the opposite wall and grunted as he slid back down to the floor. A curtain of red hair covered his eyes and he wished he could disappear forever behind his bangs.

A hand crept to his chin and gripped tightly. "Pathetic," his father whispered. His hand squeezed, tightly, before releasing and twining itself into fine red hair. "Please," Gaara wasn't sure what he wanted to beg. Kill me? Leave me alone? Don't touch me? What on earth would make him stop_? What in hell, more like, _Shukaku said darkly, not even attempting humor. This was not the kind of situation that called for it.

Gaara yelped as he was yanked up by his hair. His father tightened his grip and dragged the redhead to the kitchen. A grim foreboding gripped Gaara's scrawny form and he wanted to badly to squirm and fight and run, but his father had a killer grip on him and any struggle would result in further pain. All he could hope for now was a quick end. He was thrown to all fours, kneeling with his palms pressed into the cold kitchen tiling. A foot hooked under him and hit his gut, a soft spot, with indescribable agony. He keeled over and coughed. Liquid dribbled form his mouth and he absentmindledly dragged his hand up to touch it. Blood. He'd hit something with that last hit, something important, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

He felt a hand on his cheek again. "So pale. Like your mother's skin before you stole her life from her," the father said. "We can change that."

He lashed out and his foot connected with his son's delicate cheek bones. The boy was shoved back, into the kitchen counter, head banging against the corner. Blood dripped down his head, invisible against his hair. His cheek was already swelling, an angry red, soon to be purplish blue. His trembling fingers touched it, fingering it almost dazedly. His father was usually more discrete when it came to face wounds. He hadn't been careful enough the last time-

Burning, aching fire started in his chest. Unbearable, hellish pain that consumed him from inside out. He wished so much that he was dead, so much that he wasn't alone, so much that someone would help him.

But somewhere in his heart, he felt he deserved everything he was getting. And in this same place, he felt pain as a good thing, a proper punishment for a beast like him.

And that no one should bother helping something like him.

**Dark thoughts, dark chapter, at the end. So what did you think? Liked it? Want to stake me for it? Did I at least get some reaction? 'Cause a good/angry reaction means the words I've typed have some effect on the general public. So, uh, review I guess. I'll update as quickly as possible in return. Was this chapter too dark? I know, I'm a sick person...**


	15. Whatdya Mean Am I Sure?

**I'm not sure just how bad the last chapter was. So I'll give you a more light-hearted theme in this chapter. Then it's going all dark in the next chapter. Was the graphic beating too detailed? I'm just normally bad at that stuff, so I wanted to see how it came out. So tell me, please, how good/bad/graphic you thought of the violence part of the last chapter. Did it just sound plain ridiculous? Or was it okay? Review and tell me. I got the shivers writing it, but that's because my thermostat's broke and besides, even if it wasn't, I want you guyses opinions, since you're unbiased. **

The first thing Naruto did was plop down on his bed, reach for the phone on his bedside table, pushing aside the alarm clock, and dialing a familiar number on impulse without conscious thought. "Why are you calling me?" Sasuke barked into the phone. "I'd ask you if you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, but I was with you all day, so I know it's true," Naruto joked. "So what's up?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know. Want to talk about something?"

"Depends on what."

"Okay. I'll pick a topic. Gaara Sabaku. What do you think of him?"

"I think I already told you this earlier. In the cafeteria. Was I being unclear when I punched you or something?"

"You're always punching me, to the point where I don't remember specifically what it was for, but that's not the point. It's just, you started off hating each other's guts, then you seemed kinda okay nearing the end of the day. I hope you're not still holding a grudge about that punch earlier-" Naruto trailed off, wanting Sasuke to finish the sentence with an answer. He was kind of worried. Sasuke was very good at holding grudges. But he was also good at letting things go. Things like punches and fights. Not insults, though. If you insulted or embarrassed or otherwise demeaned him or his friends, then you'd best watch your back.

"You mean the punch that happened like four hours ago? That's in the past, oh sure, I'm going to his house and we're going to hold hands and sing Kumbaya," Sasuke said sarcastically. "Oh come on, he punched you. Okay. Get over it now," Naruto said. "You know it's a good thing we talk over the phone about these things. It's good communication or whatever it is the counselor says. I really like talking to you over the phone. Know why?" Naruto asked and Sasuke could hear his grin through the phone. The raven knew he was walking right into a verbal trap, but he didn't want to hang up, not with his parents' watching him with angry eyes. If talking on the phone annoyed them, then for once he was actually glad Naruto was talkative. Maybe this conversation would drag on forever.

"Because I'm out of fist range and you have to listen to me for once."

"I don't have to," Sasuke said automatically, hating being told what to do. "Besides I-" the phone was pulled out of his hands. "Hey! No, no, give it back!"

"Sasuke?" Naruto listened to some scuffling. "No right-don't grab-you jacka-no, give it-I said-give it back-I swear-kill you," Naruto heard brief snaps of the conversation and guessed they were fighting for the phone. Sasuke managed to get it back and he spoke, a little too loudly, "Sorry, my family's being difficult." "How ironic that you would say that. I was about to say the same," Itachi said smoothly, and he sounded close to the phone. "Good one Itachi," Naruto giggled. "Thank you. Who are you?"

"Ahh, you know me. I'm memorable. Cute blond kid? Sasuke's first hit? You should remember the day, I'm sure you were all so proud," Naruto said jovially. "Not a great time right now," Sasuke grunted into the phone. Something about his voice sounded winded, like he was having trouble breathing. "Sasuke? You okay?" There was some silence before Sasuke managed to get the phone. In that silence, there was more scuffling and banging, then Mrs. Uchiha's, "Hey, no rough housing."

"Itachi's sitting on me like some faggot," Sasuke grumbled. "Sitting on you? The horror, the embarrassment, Naruto to the rescue," the blond spoke into the phone as loudly as he could. "Can Itachi hear me?"

"It's on speaker phone now."

"Good. Okay, Itachi if you don't get off him _I'm coming over to your house _and beating your ass," Naruto said jocularly. He knew very well that he was no match for the Uchiha, but he also knew that what he'd just said was considered a threat. The Uchihas hated him. Well Mr. Uchiha that is. Mrs. Uchiha didn't like him and Itachi thought he was another pest. Either way, they didn't want him in their house for any period of time.

"Okay, okay, no need for desperate measures," Itachi joked. "I'm sure we can resolve this." Then he gasped. "Little bastard-"

"You idiot, that makes you a bastard too-" the phone cut off as Naruto laughed. He put the phone back in the jack and considered his options. It was the first day of school, so he didn't have any homework, not that doing homework was foremost on his mind, just that he was revelling in the fact that his afternoon was free. Now what to do on the last free afternoon he was going to have all year? An idea sprung into his mind.

"Hey Jiraiya! Jiraiya, Jiraiya, Jiraiya!" Naruto sang, racing down the stairs. "I'm not deaf yet, but I'm going there if you don't shut up," the man said, rubbing his ears.

"Did you get a copy of the school directory?"

"Yes. Why? Want to talk about school today?" Jiraiya asked. "Because I heard from Tsunade-" "Oh come on, don't act like you and her didn't bet on me. You bet that I would cause trouble and she bet against you. And she lost, as always. That's why she was so upset, I'm sure, believe it," Naruto exclaimed. "Oh there it is." He lunged across the table, sending two newspapers fluttering to the ground. "Pick those up, Naruto." The blond's fingers grasped the blue packet and pulled it eagerly across, knocking aside a few more newspapers and pens and pencils and anything else on the table. "That's the opposite of picking up." "Well I'm the opposite of order," Naruto grinned, flipping through the book. "What are you doing? Sakura's cellphone number isn't in there and she tells her parents to hang up on you whenever you call. They have caller's ID, you know," Jiraiya said.

"I wasn't calling her. I have a sense of self-preservation. I pissed her off earlier in detention, no way do I want to piss her off more. Just let everything cool down before apologizing," Naruto said.

"Aren't you a gentlem- wait, what did you do to piss off Sakura in detention?" Jiraiya was sure that anything that pissed off Sakura would piss off Tsunade.

"Nothing," Naruto said innocently. "Ahh, there it is!" Sabaku. He dialed the phone number in and ran back upstairs. "What, you talking to your girlfriend? Want some privacy or something?" Jiraiya yelled teasingly.

"Come on, come on," Naruto shouted impatiently. He bounced on his bed with the phone in his hands impatiently. "Gaara?" he said, directly into the mouthpiece. "Ouch, geez, quiet down a little, my ears are ringing," he heard an unfamiliar voice grunt. "Hey. Who is this?" Naruto asked at a more reasonable tone. "Kankuro Sabaku speaking. Who are you and what do you want?" _So polite, _Naruto thought. "Is Gaara there? I wanna talk to him! Believe it!"

Kankuro couldn't believe it. Someone calling for Gaara? He wasn't sure what to think. The kid sounded way too enthusiastic to be one of Gaara's victims and way too happy to be an enemy. Gaara's enemies tended to be as bad as he was. Kankuro knew his brother was a crazy little psychopath. His brother was crazy, no doubt about it. When he thought Kankuro wasn't listening, he talked to himself. And he enjoyed the sight of blood too much, enjoyed violence too much, was a bloody sociopath. Kankuro tried to be nice, but it just wasn't worth any effort. The kid repelled other people, his age or not.

But someone hadn't been repelled. Someone was calling for him right now. "You sure?"

"Whatdya mean am I sure? I wanna speak to Gaara. Know him? Green eyes, bad attitude, kinda scary, your brother, I'm assuming?"

"Gaara," Kankuro said, partly wanting reassurance and partly in concern. Anyone who wanted to befriend his brother must be as messed up as him. "You're slow. Maybe I can talk to someone else?"

Where was the redhead anyway? Kankuro had gotten home with Temari and when they'd come in, Father had been sitting on the couch, like always, and had greeted them, like always, but Gaara wasn't. Temari had bit her lip, her eyes getting squinty like they did when she was upset. "Temari, you okay? What's up?" Kankuro had asked, bewildered at the tension rising off her. "Nothing," she said, shaking her head at their father, looking faintly disgusted. "It's nothing." She'd then darted upstairs, up to Gaara's room where she didn't come out for an hour.

But it wasn't nothing. There was something. Something he was missing. Kankuro hated being out of the loop. Something was going on that he didn't know about.

"Gaara? It's for you," Kankuro said from outside his brother's new room. "Gaara?" he knocked a little, then reached for the doorknob. Locked. "Come on, don't keep him waiting," the eldest brother said. The lock clicked open and the door opened a slit. A pale hand, like the Grim Reaper's, pushed out into the light, looking rather sallow and bony in the light. Kankuro put the phone in his hand and the hand withdrew. The door shut abruptly and the lock clicked back into place. "Gee, someone's paranoid. I'm not out to get you, ya' know," Kankuro said irritably. But Gaara obviously felt differently.

"HEY GAARA!"

**Have you ever screamed into a phone and all the other person caught was a SCCCRRRREEECCCCHHH noise? That's what Naruto does. Will update to make up for brevity. Reviews help with my thinking process and are an incentive to continue thinking, then turning the thinking into contemplation, then writing. Reviews-Thinking-Contemplation-People Tease Me About Being Mentally Subnormal and Spaced Out, you know who you are-Update. **

**Vote for Gaara on my profile. **


	16. Deja Vu: Leave Me Alone

The best he could do was hope not to pass out before reaching his bedroom. Who knew what would happen if he collapsed in the hallway? The idea terrified him and he managed to drag himself up the stairs. Gaara wondered when they'd gotten so many stairs. There were so many, so it felt with every bright spike of pain flaring up from every muscle in his body. His legs, his chest, everything seemed to hurt. His father had just left him there, laying on the kitchen floor, back to the couch to watch TV. Waiting for his real children to come home.

When he finally got to the top of the stairs, he couldn't move, just resting there, staring at the ceiling. It was white, like most ceilings. Why? Why were ceilings white? Was it because it was supposed to represent the sky? Was it because the ceiling was meant to be unblemished and unmarked? Or was it simple laziness? It probably wasn't easy to paint the ceiling... _Gaara! Snap out of it. Come on, get a move on before he or Kankuro finds you. You can't fall unconscious, not here. Come on, Gaara!_

Painfully he pushed himself up, but couldn't manage a stand. He crawled, which felt worse than if he were standing since his chest was slightly curled and it wasn't doing the best for his beaten ribs. He reached his door and used the door handle to yank himself up. He leaned against the door for a moment, breathing heavily. A sharp pain spiked his ribs every time he took a breath. He pushed the door open, more falling in than walking it. He stumbled and fell on his bedroom floor. He kicked the door shut.

Then he just lay there.

For how long? He wasn't sure. He just knew that it was nice, just laying in the darkness, unnoticed and forgotten. It was easy, being forgotten, less painful. Maybe he could lay here forever and just fade...

"Hey Dad, we're home!"

"Kankuro, Temari, welcome home! Where were you?"

"End of Summer Party, just a small goodbye to summer. As you can see, Temari is standing and I don't smell like liquor and, plus, we're home fairly early in comparison to that one summer party, remember the one when we-" Kankuro trailed off as he noticed something odd. Temari was biting her lip and her eyes were squinted slightly and looked upset. Her fists were clenched. "Temari, you okay? What's up?" he asked. "Nothing," she said, her eyes not leaving her father, shaking her head. "It's nothing." She turned away from both of them and bounded up the stairs. "What's her deal?" Kankuro asked his dad. "You tell me," his father replied, eyes glittering darkly. Not that Kankuro noticed. "Do we have any food?"

"Gaara?" Temari asked, pushing the door handle. She opened the door and almost stepped on him. She had a horrible sense of deja vu. She'd done this before. Many times.

He didn't move or react when she kneeled at his side, not even when she touched his shoulder. "Gaara?" she whispered. "Are you-?" It was a stupid question. Why would she ask if he was okay? It was obvious he wasn't. The answer would always be the same, always had been, always would be. Nothing in this family structure was "okay." "Go away," he said, voice muffled with pain. "What?" she asked, slightly surprised and a little hurt. "Go."

"Gaara-" but she still wasn't sure what she should say. That she was sorry? Sorry for letting it go on? Sorry for standing by? Sorry for not acting like the eldest child was supposed to act? "I-" "Go. I want to be alone." Temari bit her lip again, deliberating. She wanted to stay, but he wanted her to go. She wanted to help, but he didn't want her around. "I-I can get you an ice pack or... something," she finished lamely. "I don't need your help. It's not worth needing." Temari didn't want to admit it, but she knew he was right. The feeling of helplessness, of being useless, was there, in her gut, and she acknowledged it. What good was she doing? If only she had the courage to fight their father, call the police, something that would put an end to it once and for all.

"I said go." His words were indifferent, but somehow they were colder than words spoken with anger. It was like he'd given up with her completely.

Maybe he had. Long ago. She'd understand if that's how he felt.

She left the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. Then the eldest Sabaku sibling went downstairs. "So Temari, Kankuro how was school-?" Temari stared at her father with disbelief.

Gaara had expected peace and quiet for the rest of the day. No, correction, he'd been hoping for peace and quiet for the rest of the day. When he heard Kankuro's voice outside of the door he wanted to groan, but didn't have the will. Kankuro? Great, just great. He didn't want Temari in here, much less his brother. Imagine his amazement when Kankuro handed him the phone. Who was calling-?

_SCCCRRRREEEECCCCHHHHHH!_

**Will update quickly. Will make up for the short and dark chapter soon with a long (funny, romantic, serious, dramatic, action-filled any category really) chapter, I promise. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Don't own Naruto. **


	17. This Is Progress

Gaara dropped the phone. His ears were ringing and he clutched at the one ear that had been so brutally attacked. Now the silence, the peace he'd so craved, was broken. "What the hell?" he swore, picking the phone back up and holding it a foot away from his ear, just in case. "Who is this?" "You remember me, don't ya'? Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Gaara stared at the phone like it was an alien. His throat felt tight. That blond kid, Naruto... was calling him? Why? Did he need something?

"Gaara? Did you hang up? Gaara? Gaara?"

"I'm here."

"Oh, I forgot. Gaara. You don't talk a lot. Same new, same new. I mean, I haven't known you for long, but you don't seem like the type who talks a whole lot, you know? You know once when I was-"

Gaara was having trouble keeping up with his gibbering. He just held the phone to his ear, stunned. "Naruto, what are you doing?" he asked, testing out the blond's name on his tongue. Naruto stopped mid-babble. "Doing? Sitting in my bed with the phone in one hand. Want to know what the other hand is doing?" Gaara really didn't. "It's in a Cheese Doodle bag. I wish it was a Ramen bowl, but Jiraiya's downstairs and he's a little upset at me for upsetting his girlfriend. Oh, I never told you, did I? Tsunade is his girlfriend! Gross, right? I mean, he's all old and she's young. Well, they're the same age, I guess, but Tsunade is like, not bad looking for a middle aged woman, but Jiraiya? Ick. He looks fifty, she looks thirty. But then, women always take better care of themselves than men do, did you know-"

"Why are you calling me?" Gaara interrupted. "I-wha-?"

"Why are you calling me?" Gaara repeated. "Why? Because I want to talk to you, silly," Naruto laughed. "You want to talk to me?"

"Are you a parrot or something?" Naruto giggled. Gaara was still having trouble processing this.

When he finally did, he realized exactly what he was going to do.

"Hang up."

"I-what? Why?" Naruto demanded. "I've had to listen to you all day. I've had enough." Click. "Gaara? Are you messing with me?"

Silence on the other end. Naruto was upset for a moment. Then a smile crawled onto his lips. "He spoke. He didn't just hang up. He spoke! Yes! Success! Progress! Not much, but progress nonetheless!"

At that moment, Gaara too realized. Realized his mistake. He didn't like talking and no one had ever managed to drag unnecessary words from him. Not in a day at least. In his past experiences, it took a few months to get him talking, and that was only to insult enemies or deter "friends." But Naruto wasn't deterred.

Not at all.

Gaara wasn't sure if this was good or bad. His gut told him it was good, while Shukaku told him it was bad, while his conscience told him it had promise.

Promise for what? Disaster? Mistakes? Pain? False hope?

Or, dare he think it, happiness?

**Okay, I am so sorry, last chap I promised it would be longer. Well I had to make this one short 'cuz the newt chapter is a slight time skip. Everyone cares about the first day of school, not the second, so, yeah. And I'm sure you're wondering why it took me two days to write a measly few paragraphs. Well, I was away. Forcibly taken against my will to a strange place with no internet access. That's another assumption you can make if I update slowly, or update small chapters slowly. That I've been kidnapped. **


	18. Is This Still Progress?

**I'm back. Fast forwarding about a month or so and... start. **

"Hey, Gaara!"

Gaara didn't look up, only looking away when a bright orange butt appeared on his desk. "Gaara, guess what, guess what?" Gaara didn't bother, knowing the blond would tell him anyway. "Jiraiya and Tsunade are going on some dorky date together and it's far away, in the city. They've got to drive, like, thirty minutes to get there and it's one of those famous places, I don't remember the name of at the moment, something with a P, um, something like that. So anyway, they're gonna be gone for, like, a while, since the place is popular and famous and stuff. I have the house to myself and I'm gonna hold a party, believe it! You wanna come? We're all going. Me, Sasuke, the regular crowd. All of them, you know? Enough that it'll be fun, not enough for it to be too hard to conceal the mess. Just a small party in celebration of... life, I guess."

In a month of having the blond babbling away into his ear, Gaara had learned that he tended to repeat himself a lot, going in a circuitous manner for a long time, occasionally veering away from the subject completely and taking a different track. It was confusing, but if you managed to brush away the crap and meandering tidbits, you could make out some of what he was saying. Naruto's conversations were a bit of a puzzle. Once you've understood a piece of the puzzle that was his conversations, then the rest became easier to comprehend.

But it still took a lot of concentration and patience.

Usually, people grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, shook him, and shouted, "Stop speaking nonsense and get to the point already!" Then the blond would just laugh it off and the person would be pissed for a while. But the thing about Naruto was that he was so bubbly and happy and nice all the time, and it made it hard to stay angry with him for long. Hence his wide circle of friends.

Gaara ascertained that Naruto's godfather and the principal were on a date and he had time to throw a small party in which he, himself, was invited.

His first thought-

The redhead shook his head. "What? Oh come on, that old man's always watching me like a lizard on a mouse or whatever, a snake or something. I'll never get another chance. Come on, come on! Say yes! Say yes!" "Naruto, get in your assigned seat," Kakashi told him. Not that it made a difference. The two were seated next to each other. How on earth could he have guessed that Naruto would talk so exuberantly and persistently to the mute redhead? In Kakashi's presence, Gaara never attempted a response unless absolutely necessary. Like that time Naruto had thrown a textbook at him. Gaara had caught it and called him a... well, Kakashi wasn't allowed to say it on school grounds.

"Please?" Naruto wheedled at the redhead as Tsunade's voice came over the school speakers. "Come on, it'll be fun, believe it! All my parties are fun! Come on!" he made a strange face, half pleading, half sad. "It'll be no fun without you. Come on, Ive known everyone since forever. I've had dozens of parties with them before, but never with you! Come on!"

At times like this, Gaara wondered why the blond liked him. He didn't talk much and wasn't considered much "fun", so what about him appealed to Naruto?

Naruto was forced to quiet down as class began, but he kept poking the redhead, throwing him notes, whispering, trying to make him surrender.

Poke: I'm going to bother you to get your attention and to annoy you until you say yes.

Note: Come on, say yes.

Whisper: "Come on, don't be such a milksop."

The bell rang. At that very moment, Naruto shouted, making everyone in the classroom including the teacher, but excluding himself and Gaara jump, "Come on, Gaara, let's do it!"

Gaara felt such obstinacy deserved some reward. So he spoke. "No."

At least in Art he had a brief reprieve from the blond. Unfortunately, it meant he had one on one time with the raven. "So I heard Naruto invited you to his party," Sasuke said, fingers trying to squeeze his clay into something reminiscent of something, anything. Clay was not his forte. Actually, Art wasn't really his forte. He just wasn't good at it. Gaara, on the other hand, was good. Anything he made seemed effortlessly beautiful and creative and meaningful in some way. The Art teachers were always complimenting him on his "progress", but Sasuke didn't see it as progress. Gaara obviously wasn't learning anything in Art class.

Gaara nodded, hands nimbly smoothing the clay into a ball without the use of his eyes. "Well, um, he won't shut up about it. I mean, he ambushed me at my locker and he spent four minutes raging at me. Not fun. Just say yes so he'll shut up, okay? You'll be saving us all, including yourself. The kid won't stop until he has you at his party. He'll just annoy the crap out of you until you do, so you might as well save yourself the time and headaches and just accept." They didn't talk for the rest of the period, so neither was sure how the other was feeling, but I'll tell you what they were thinking.

Sasuke: If he doesn't get Naruto to shut up, I'm gonna have to kill one of them.

Gaara: No way in hell.

The blond beseeched him every class. Math wasn't too bad, since the blond was too far away from his seat to talk to him. But Sasuke was closer and the blond threw him a note which the raven would throw to the redhead. Soon Gaara had dozens of little papers littering his desk, which he promptly swept onto the floor. Soon it looked like it had snowed around his desk. Fourth period was fine, since Naruto and/or Sasuke weren't in it, though he did get Lee's little thumbs up and Kiba's threat to personally "beat his ass up" if he didn't shut the blond up.

Tenten: "I'm gonna deck both of you."

Neji: "Someone's going to get hurt. Whether it's Naruto being punched by Tenten or you being punched by everyone who has ears."

Hinata: "Um..." (she gasped and ran away, blushing at the redhead's stare.)

Shino: (No comment, just a slight scrunching of the eyebrows over that hoodie pulled over his lips.)

Gaara wasn't convinced. It was obvious that the only reason they wanted him was to shut Naruto up. He didn't like parties. Too much noise, too many people, too much activity. He didn't want to go. Naruto was going to have to eat his disappointment and stop bugging everyone. Too bad Gaara had a feeling he'd be hearing about it for the next few days, or maybe even until the party was over. Or worse, maybe he wouldn't stop hearing about even after the stupid party was over and done.

In Gym, they were doing an activity that, unfortunately for Gaara, left a lot of room for talking. During this time, Naruto and Sasuke besieged him.

The class all groaned (in Gaara's case, groaned inwardly) as Guy introduced a new activity: working out in the weight room. They knew that when the weight room was introduced, there was no going back. They'd be stuck in this little room with Coach Guy whenever he wanted. And his just as enthusiastic son, Lee. The weight room required too much effort. They all had to work hard because in this small room, it was easy to keep track of all the students and make sure they were all working hard.

Gaara spent most of the time hiding in the corner with a weight in his hand, just in case Guy saw him.

Guy wasn't the one he should've been hiding from.

"Gaara, if I have to knock you out and drag you to my place, I will. And don't give me a death glare, 'cause I've got back up," Naruto threatened. "I really want you to. Please?" Gaara shook his head resolutely.

"URGH! Come on! Why not? It's not fair! EERRGGGGHHHH!" Naruto screamed pitifully. Fortunately, for Gaara that is, the shout drew Guy's attention and the coach was on Naruto quicker than a hawk on a crippled rabbit. "What are you doing, standing around here? Show the power of youth! I expect laziness from Sabaku, but not from you! Show us the power of youth! Like Lee, 'atta boy, Lee!" Guy shouted as Lee stood up on his hands, feet kicking in the air, then elevated himself up higher on his thumbs and began to do... push ups, I guess they're called? On his thumbs.

Either way the kid is insane.

Naruto, not wanting to be outdone, tried the same.

He didn't have the same balance or strength in his thumbs. He fell backwards, into the weight racks, knocking them over with an earsplitting clatter, not only landing on the metal racks and heavy weights, but knocking his head against the wall. It hurt him, enough to keep him from further badgering Gaara, knock him unconscious, actually. The redhead was glad, without guilt, and it was Sasuke and him that dragged the blond to the nurse's office. At one point Naruto woke up. The blond's head was spinning and he seemed dazed during the trip, arms tightening their grip around his two friends' necks as they dragged him along.

They were all out of breath by the time they made it to the nurse's office. Gaara pried the blond's arm off his neck and Sasuke did the same. "Ouch," Naruto moaned, rubbing his blond bristles. "What happened?" Sasuke explained what had happened to the nurse and Naruto remembered what happened before his head began to hurt too much for him to focus on anything. "Oh, yeah that," Naruto said, grinning apologetically. "Erm... sorry?" "Sorry?" Sasuke yelled. "Ouch, your voice is loud," Naruto complained, rubbing his head. "If you have a concussion because of your damn arrogance, then you're going to get far worse from me," Sasuke growled. In this way, he was showing he cared about the blond.

The silence was good. Well, not silence, Gaara thought regretfully. The blond was still loud and chattering away like he hadn't been close to a concussion a few minutes ago. By silence, he meant the fact that Naruto wasn't pestering him about his dumb party. It was only a matter of time, Gaara thought ruefully. Savor the amount of time before he remembers. He didn't have long to savor. "Gaara!" The redhead opened the cafeteria door for them and Sasuke went in first, then the pestering Naruto. Gaara shoved the door shut behind them, then walked away.

Gaara didn't like to eat anything, not for breakfast, not for lunch, not even for dinner. He ate only when necessary. He didn't mind hunger pangs. Not at all. Right now, since he had some quiet time, he should get his iPod and sneak into the art supply room where he hoped Deidara and Sasori had left unlocked. If not then there was always that closet he'd found the first week of school, the spacious one. He'd taken all of the mops and brooms and cleaning supplies and relocated them to a nearby closet. No one would notice or particularly care and if he was really quiet he could disappear as well-

"Good idea, Gaara, we can go somewhere and talk-"

Gaara heard the familiar voice and immediately wanted to run, hide in his silence, his comfortable walls of darkness. Suddenly he was tired. Tired of the chattering and the stupidity of Naruto. Tired of the blond's presence. Naruto had just gotten hurt, perhaps badly, yet he was standing easily, smiling at him with a cocky grin. He was so... bright. Gaara wasn't sure how else to describe him. He was so happy, so stubborn, so happy, even just after he'd been in pain. How did he do it? How did he brush off hurt so easily?

Shukaku's rage snapped. How did Naruto's life go so easily? Gaara knew it was irrational to be angry at the blond, but suddenly Shukaku's restlessness, his own repressed frustration, was all consuming and he felt Shukaku's pent up rage. He tried to keep it back, but just the strain of keeping the demon at bay was enough for holding his own self back harder than ever. "Shut up. Shut up, already. I am so tired of you!" Gaara snapped. Naruto's eyes popped and his mouth dropped. "My dear Gaara, I do believe this is the first time you've dropped that emotionless facade. I'm honored." That infuriating smile. Shukaku roared. Gaara's own restraint was snapping.

"Why don't you just leave?"

"I don't want to leave."

"Did I ask you what you wanted? I want you to leave. Leave me alone."

"No."

His refusal snapped something inside him.

"Why? Why won't you give up like the others? What makes you so different?" Gaara asked him, knowing his questions didn't make any sense, not to the blond at least, just needing to ask them out loud.

Then he turned away from the stunned blond and walked.

He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed when Naruto didn't follow him.

**Er, review? **


	19. AloneLonenessLoneliness:Is There A Diff?

**Grrr, like sixteen of you Favorite me, yet only three of you review me? Come on, reviews, they keep me going. Thanks to all those out there who review every time I update, though, it's all I have to live for, waiting for reviews here. I know, I know, "witchdoctr you need to get a life," but I can't seem to find one *gets depressed and goes off muttering to the nearest bar to get wasted, but not before dropping an update***

"Maybe I was too-" Naruto searched for the word in his brain, but couldn't quite come up with it. "Abrasive?" Kiba suggested. "Idiotic?" Sasuke suggested. "Obstinate? Adamant? Inexorable? Implacable? I can go all day with words that describe you," Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome." Then he faded back into the shadows. He often did this, interjecting some wise crack or piece of wisdom to someone, then disappear back into his comfortable corner. Not many people noticed him and he liked it this way.

Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't the kind who'd let you simply fade away.

"At least you can't use the word lazy ass! Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhhh, owned, I owned you!" Naruto crowed. "Am I the only one who heard him say two words?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba snickered.

They were in Computer Repair and Mechanics and today they had a substitute teacher, so they got to sit wherever they wanted to. Naruto had come in with Kiba, seen the substitute, and immediately laid down the rules: Sit wherever you want. And the sub, being the substitute and not the real thing, listened to him. So now there was plenty of time and room to talk to your friends while the sub stared off into the distance, wishing they'd picked a different career.

Naruto wished Gaara was here. He hadn't seen the redhead since lunch time, and right now would've been a great time to talk to him. But, since he wasn't here, Naruto instead took the time to consult his friends.

"I mean, maybe I should've, I mean, shouldn't have attacked him constantly-"

"OH MY GOD, anyone on the damn planet could've told you that and saved us all," Kiba cursed, banging his fists on the table. The substitute yelled something over the cacophony, but no one was looking at him. "You're so stupid!" Naruto smacked the backside of his head. "Oh you're so going to get it," the boy growled, and underneath his growl, you could hear the smallest growl of a dog. The dog, Akamaru, actually. "He's going to get too big to hide, you know," Shikamaru noted. "Then he won't. He goes to school or neither of us do," Kiba vowed. "Dogs are so... troublesome," the slacker sighed, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Guys! What do I do about Gaara?" Naruto whined.

"What about him? He's just skipping class, geez, it's not the end of the world," Kiba said. "You're overreacting, as usual. Just chill, dude."

But Naruto couldn't "just chill." They didn't seem to care and he was a little annoyed. Was he the only one worried about the redhead?

But, Naruto mused as the bell rang and there was a stampede to get the door, Gaara wasn't really doing anything to gain popularity points. But then, neither was Sasuke, yet he was popular with the ladies and guys alike. Maybe it was Sasuke's looks. But no, Gaara had looks too, and a dark kind of brooding aura that inexplicably girls were attracted to. Maybe it was that second aura, that aura of evil underlaying the first... but no, that's ridiculous. Naruto laughed, randomly, and kids stared at him, but he ignored them. How stupid was he being?

Naruto didn't realize it, but while he might've been horrible at reading people's motives and thoughts, he was good at reading what kind of emotion and vibes they projected, when he was paying attention, that is.

If Gaara wasn't in Science, then Naruto vowed to go Gaara-hunting until he found him.

Gaara was in Science. He was late, though. He walked in, eyes staring at the far right corner, avoiding everyone's gaze, especially Naruto's. The teacher gave him a tardy, then told him to sit down. Mr. Orochimaru was rather strict when it came to tardiness and late work. He was, no doubt, the creepiest teacher and he definitely looked the part with his white skin and golden eyes that curved like a snake's. He had a notorious glare, a glare that made a student feel like his prey, like a mouse to his snake. But his strange, snake eyed glare seemed not to affect Gaara. The redhead was capable of staring him down for a record time of three minutes. After that, even Shukaku had to back down.

"We're on textbook page... mhhmm, 324," Orochimaru said smoothly. He made strange noises in class, like humming and chuckling mixed, but you got used to it. Well, not get used to it. It was creepy and made you think of demented things that hid in the dark. No amount of time could get rid of that image. But you learned to ignore it. Though most students still jumped when he got behind you and made that noise. Then you tense and freeze in place and hope he goes away soon. It was one of the reasons Orochimaru left the room whenever they had tests.

He started talking again. It sounded less like talking and more like purring.

Naruto's eyes were glued on the redhead. He'd definitely taken it too far with him. Even Gaara must have his limits. Naruto hoped he could apologize before the redhead killed him.

The blond didn't realize Orochimaru had asked him a question until he heard that dreadful hum/chuckle. "Mr. Uzumaki?" his Science teacher hummed into his ear. "Is there something you'd like to tell Mr. Sabaku?" Laughter erupted through the classroom. "Faggot," Naruto heard someone say and anger spike through his blood. "I love you, Gaara!" he yelled. That's right. He'd show the name-caller. "You are so gay!" the same voice called out. "At least I've got the balls to admit it. Do you?" Naruto snapped at him. The boy's mouth dropped open and he struggled to come up with a comeback.

Most of Naruto's classmates understood that Naruto wasn't "coming out of the closet." They knew he was joking and being daring and pushing the social wall again. Naruto didn't like being normal and doing the expected. He liked to piss off people and if he was labeled as a faggot, then fine. Let them think that. He didn't really care. "Please discuss your sexuality outside of the classroom, Narrrruto," Orochimaru hissed, drawing out Naruto's name. A shiver ran up his spine and he had the urge to puke. Ugh, nightmares, brrr.

Naruto glanced at Gaara again as Orochimaru launched into a lecture about something science-y. The redhead was motionless, fingers crossed and interlocked, gaze straight ahead, not even bothering with the textbook on his lap. Naruto wanted so badly to stand up and talk to him, but if he did, Orochimaru would write him up for disrupting the class or something. Naruto would just have to wait another agonizing forty minutes. Then he'd have to track Gaara down during free period.

Mission Impossible. The object of pursuit was expecting him. The object of pursuit was creative and was good at hiding. The object of pursuit was hostile and very quick. Which is weird, Naruto thought dreamily, since he's such a slow poke on the mile testing. He's always last, with a noticeable lack of effort.

When the bell rang, Naruto couldn't have been happier. If it had been an ordinary day, he would've been up and out of his seat faster than the cork on the champagne bottle. He would've packed up all of his things and been at Sasuke's locker in a minute, then rushed off to Gaara's locker and wait for the redhead to pack, then the three of them would go out together at once. But today was not ordinary. Gaara stood up rather quickly and he left quicker than usual. In fact, he was the first one out. For a change. Usually he was the kind who lagged behind until Orochimaru came over and did his hum/chuckle in his ear. But then again, it was not an ordinary day.

Gaara had nothing over Naruto's speed, though, and the blond followed him.

"Hey, Gaara." Naruto kept his voice quiet, knowing Gaara liked things quiet. "I'm sorry. You don't have to go. Sorry I bother you and all. I'll leave you alone."

Gaara didn't respond, which made Naruto feel like crap. The blond frowned and he shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, man." He tentatively patted his shoulder and left with a heavy heart. A first for Naruto. He hoped Gaara would forgive him. He hoped Gaara could forgive him. He'd been so stupid earlier and he hoped Gaara could get over it quickly. No worries, right? Naruto tried to comfort himself as he headed to Sasuke's locker. Gaara isn't that upset or anything. Just a little pissed off.

And yet he did worry. The situation itself was not serious, not at all. But something about earlier that day worried him. Gaara had asked strange questions. Questions that had nothing to do with the party and Naruto's badgering. If only Naruto could remember exactly what the redhead had said, then maybe he could've pieced together what was wrong. There was some deeper meaning to this, but Naruto was anything but deep. He shook his blond head in frustration. He didn't like thinking about emotions and feelings and stuff. It was too much work.

**Gaara's POV**

Gaara stared at his locker door for a moment. Naruto had said "I'll leave you alone." I'll leave you alone. Alone. It was a word he was accustomed to, a word he was used to. Alone. Without others. A lack of companionship. Alone. By himself. The words used to bring him relief. He and Shukaku could be alone together. He used to believe he could live on Shukaku's presence alone, that loneness was good, away from other people. Other people hurt him, physically or mentally, and it was a good thing to be alone, away from them. That was how it used to be, that's how it should be now. Loneness was good. That was how it had always been.

But why was he feeling so... lonely?

**Thanks for past reviews and thanks for future reviews (I hope.) **

**Recognition to:**

**Battenburg507 (for chapter 17): You've heard the phrase "same old, same old", before, right? Well it's like saying new instead of old, like saying it's something new that you're just experiencing for the first time, but expected it nonetheless. Is that too confusing? I kinda confused myself there. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing. Sharing your opinion is caring. **

**TeaAndCrumpetsIfYouPlease: You're so awesome for caring. I'll continue updating. **

**DarkAngelJudas :thanks for the reviews. You were my first reviewer and for that, I am eternally grateful. **


	20. Blond Territory

Gaara wondered what was wrong with him. Something was very, _very _wrong with him. He must be insane, a true nutjob. He must be out of his mind. His foot hesitated and he had the sudden urge to run, to make a turnabout and leave while he still could. But he remembered exactly what-specifically, _who- _was waiting for him at home and his resolve hardened. It wasn't like he was doing this because he _liked the blond _or that he _felt guilty. _This was a good way to avoid his father, who, in a drunken state, had called the house, saying he'd be late and not to bother him. Well Gaara didn't intend to be there when he got back. Drunken rages were worse than normal rages. Last time- he didn't want to think of it. Instead he was subjecting himself to-

"Oh my God!"

The noise ceased and for a moment, there was absolute silence. "Oh my God, he-he came." Who said that? Oh. Sakura Haruno. Gaara despised her. "Who invited _him?" _

_"_Naruto, is like, his only friend, remember?"

"Yeah, Sakura, I mean, come on, he's been nagging Sabaku to come all day. Caught on, yet?"

"Yeah, Haruno, aren't you a bit slow?"

Gaara ignored the girls, walking passed their car and slamming a hand down on the hood, enjoying their screams. They were so alarmed for nothing. He wasn't going to hurt them. In plain sight.

He was nervous though. What if the blond was upset with him? What if he didn't want to be his friend? Had Naruto been his friend in the first place? Did he consider Naruto a friend? Were they friends?

The door swung open before Gaara could knock. Gaara had a brief glimpse of a wide room with a high ceiling and plenty of windows before something bright yellow with a dash of bright blue tackled him. Literally. He went flying backwards into the wet grass and slid a few feet. "Umph," he groaned. "Get off." Naruto, for that was who it was as you probably guessed, grinned like a cat. He was smiling in relief and happiness. Gaara was here! At his house! On his territory! Any hurt he might've felt earlier was trumped by his friend's arrival. "You came! Oh my god, you came! I didn't think you'd come! Believe it! No, I can't believe it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew I'd get to you!"

Gaara glared at him and struggled to shove him off. But he was thinner than the blond and nearly starving himself didn't help his strength much. The blond was like a rock to his chest. "Get off, I can't breathe," he said. The blond rolled off him and into the grass, giggling enough to make Gaara want to strangle him. Forget the party. Forget his guilt, forget his apprehension, forget his loneliness. Just wrap his fingers around the blond's neck and-

Gaara got off the ground and to his feet. And found himself being hugged.

For Gaara, the experience was nothing short of terrifying.

_Gaara felt arms around his ribs and he struggled, but they tightened and his breathing was further restricted. He gasped and fought to breathe, but his lungs were being squeezed too tightly to function properly. He struggled and flailed, but found breathing impossible the harder he struggled. Tightened. Tightened until he heard a crack, until darkness swirled across his vision, until hitting the floor was a pain worse than any beating his father could give him. Tightened until his ribs burned weeks later, until his ribs were roughly and amateurly casted with gauze by a tear-stricken Temari. _

He tensed and was about to flip out.

But... the flashback. It wasn't as bad this time. It was fuzzy, like it had been on TV and the signal was bad. He remembered the details clearly still, but something about Naruto's warm arms circling his neck kept him from falling back into his painful past. Something about the blond's gentle touch was soothing, caring instead of cruel and painful. Gaara actually enjoyed this. This peace. This peace... it was over. The blond let go of him and Gaara felt strangely disappointed. What a strange feeling. Normally his expectations were set too low to be disappointed.

Naruto grabbed his hand and yanked him back up to his door. "Come on," he shouted excitedly. "Let's party!"

Gaara wanted to go home.

But he was here now.

No going back. He sighed with resignation and let himself be dragged into the blond's turf.

**Next chapter is full on Party mode and will be longer. But, Gaara isn't the partying type, so you know some shit's gonna go down. Review or I won't update. DUH DUH DUH DAAAAHHH. **


	21. Partying With a Psycho

**Don't own Naruto. Thanks so much for the 65 reviews! This is the first story I've written that's gotten 65 reviews. Well, first story I've written to get 65 reviews and NOT be ashamed of. You tell me if I should be ashamed of this story. REVIEW. PLease?**

The house was nice, very nice. It was large and spacious and Gaara could vaguely remember a conversation with Naruto about his godfather, Jiraiya, about his job. He was a writer or something, a writer of perverted books. Really popular perverted books. While it wasn't a mansion, it was still big enough for kids to run wild without danger of crashing into walls. The lights were down and there was music playing somewhere, though it was too low for him to hear it. There were a lot more people than Gaara had expected and he felt panic jumping in his throat. So many people.

He recognized a few kids.

He saw Tenten and Lee walking through the center of the room, walking passed Kiba with Akamaru on his head and Hinata, who hastened out of their path, accidently stomping on Shikamaru's foot. "Sorry," she squealed. "Don't worry about it," he muttered, glancing away. By the time he looked back, she'd escaped his view. He saw Neji and Shino standing in a corner and was amazed to see Neji actually talking and hearing a strange, flat drone. Shino could talk? Gaara could never have guessed. Not that there was anything wrong with being silent.

Ino, Sakura and all their girlfriends arrived and some of the boys crowded around them. A few almost knocked Naruto down, but the blond dodged most, yanking Gaara with him. "Come on, it's crazy in here," he said. "Let's go over there, near the snack table." Naruto had plenty of snacks to spread out and even if he ran out, he'd still have plenty left for later. There were bags of chips and candy and other junk food, the kind kids love to stuff themselves on when they weren't dieting. It had been crowded around the beginning of the party, but now not so many people hovered around the table.

Choji was still stuffing his face, though. He was shoving food in quickly and violently as if the food had personally done him wrong. He didn't look up when they passed him. Naruto swiped at a bowl of Cheezits. "Hey, Gaara, you hungry?" he hoped the redhead would eat, but no luck. Gaara shook his head. He never ate, at least, not in Naruto's presence. When they had lunch, he was usually hiding somewhere. And when the teachers either found or intercepted him before he could hide, he just sat at the nearest possible lunch seat and stared at the doors, waiting to be released. He never ate, something that worried Naruto.

"Well-" Naruto started to say something, but it was drowned out by a shattering crash and someone, "Oh shit!" "That's probably something important," Naruto said cheerfully. "I'll be right back." He darted away and was soon lost to the redhead's sight among the crowds of people. Crowds of loud, chattering people. Gaara felt another spike of panic, just watching the mass of people. Shukaku was somewhere in his mind right now, curled in circle, shirking away from human contact and Gaara was right with him. Hitting someone was different from touching someone. Hitting was aggression and Shukaku enjoyed hitting. His aggression was an offense and defense, but just brushing up against someone, skin on his skin? He couldn't handle the idea.

"Hello Gaara." It was so strange to hear his name from someone other than Naruto. Gaara looked to his right. A girl. Her name, her name, what was her name? Something with an M? "Um, it's really... g-great that you came," she muttered. "Right. Who are you again?" Gaara asked. The girl blushed. "My-my name is Matsuri." She looked scared. "Is something wrong?" he forced himself to speak. Now she looked terrified. She turned and collided with Neji. "I'm sorry," she squeaked. She tried to run passed him, but hit him again. He caught her and spun her in the right direction. With a terrified glance over her shoulder, Matsuri ran and hid herself in one of the crowds.

"Who's that?" Neji asked the redhead. "Matsuri," Gaara muttered. "You know her?" Gaara shook his head. "No surprise, she's kind of quiet. It's great that you came," Neji added, patting his shoulder gently. Before Gaara could flinch away, Neji was gone. Why was he at this party? Oh yeah, he felt guilty. And because his drunken father. Nothing wrong with just standing near the snack table all night, right? Actually, there was. At one point, a few teenagers came over with a bottle of alcohol and filled up a bowl. _Since when did Naruto know anyone old enough to buy alcohol? _

The stuff was strong and the smell burned his nostrils. Gaara hated alcohol, what it represented, and he'd never drank a drop of alcohol before in his life. He left when the kids started chugging it down, but soon it was obvious to him that simply moving somewhere different wasn't going to do anything. All of the kids here started drinking and soon he was in a madhouse, tripping over wildly flailing people. Kids he knew and kids he didn't know came up to him, gibbering nonsense. He was amazed that fifteen year olds would want to get wasted. What did they have to forget? Why did they have to drown their worries away? What worries could they possibly have?

It was so loud and people were bumping into him and most of the lights were off. The few that were on shed a few strips of light, casting shadows, and looking brighter in contrast, hurting his eyes. He struggled to get out of the crowd, trying to get to someplace quiet and properly dark. For a moment, he managed to get out of the crowd and edge away from them. He looked around. Where was he? Which room was he in? It was so confusing and people were talking to him, but he couldn't hear them, but if he had been able to, their words wouldn't have made much sense, with the intoxication that is. Where was Naruto?

Someone tackled him.

The redhead felt all the air leave his chest. He flailed under the heavier weight for a moment. "Dude relax, it's like, totally weird that you're so small. Y'h see, he, that dude over der, he said that I could-couldn't do a takedown on- yer. But I did, didn't aaaarggh," the guy said, giggling, even as he was shoved roughly off. Shukaku managed to throw him three feet into a wall. The boy still laughed, even though he should be crying in pain right then. "I take down'ed Gaara Sabaku, the psycho from our sch-ool!" he yelled. Disgust rose in Gaara's throat. The boy was drunk. He didn't know what he was saying. And yet, he did. Psycho. He'd heard it many times before. He'd been called it, many times before.

_But I'm not psycho. Am I? Is there something wrong with my mind after all?_

Inexplicably, Shukaku's anger was aroused. _Gaara, let me go! _The redhead was feeling vulnerable at the moment, feeling uneasy and uncomfortable and surrounded. He slipped easily back into the shadows, a dark and comfortable place. Shukaku lunged at the antagonist. The boy yelped in surprise as Gaara twisted one fist into his shirt collar. He slammed the kid into the wall with crushing strength. "You crazy psychopathic freak! Let go of me!" the boy screamed. Some people stopped to watch, but most of them couldn't hear or see the commotion over the noise and drunken activity. "I may be crazy, but that should be reason enough for you to leave me alone! Don't touch me again or I'll kill you." The last sentence was said with an icy calm, a promise with malice.

The boy nodded fearfully. Gaara let him go.

"Nut job."

_Don't, Gaara begged. _

Too late.

Gaara spun around and punched him, a solid hit directly to the cheek. The kid's head thwacked back into the wall and he fell to the ground. The redhead didn't care if he was conscious or not. He didn't. He just cared about getting away. Shukaku did what Gaara didn't have the strength or barbarity to do. He shoved everyone aside, cutting a swath in the sea of people. He pushed and shoved until he'd come to a staircase. There were people on the stairs, but not as many as on the floor. Naruto must know a lot of kids. Or he was okay with party crashers. Or maybe both. Either way, Gaara knew it was as far from a "small party" as it could get without being a rave.

He was a little more gentle on the stairs, not wanting to knock anyone off the stairs. Well, to be specific, Gaara was more gentle. Not Shukaku. Shukaku would've gladly broke a few necks going up, but Gaara wasn't fully asleep and the demon wasn't in complete control. They reached the top of the stairs. There seemed to be more action downstairs than upstairs, to Gaara's relief. He needed to find a quiet place. Somewhere semi-quiet. Somewhere. Anywhere.

He walked across the second floor, stunned. How much space did Jiraiya and Naruto need? Downstairs they already had a dining room, living room and kitchen, but did they really need a living room up here too? A hallway branched off from the wide second floor living room. He headed for this, ignoring the two couples making out on the couch, and went to the farthest room from the party, as far as he could get from the noise. Gaara pushed the door open, breaking the lock without meaning to. _Oh well. It was an accident. I'd have probably broken it anyway. _

His first thought was that this room was a bad choice.

In the dark, Gaara stumbled over what felt like clothing. There was some crunching and some sliding as he stepped on what felt like chip bags and, if he'd cared to lean down and check, foam bowls. _Probably Ramen bowls. This must be Naruto's room. It smells and is messy. He's disgusting. _But it was quiet and that was all he needed. Silence. If he closed his eyes and blocked out the music pumping loudly from the first floor, making the floor vibrate, then he could achieve semi-peace.

Gaara closed his eyes, since it didn't matter, and felt something hard. _Naruto's bed. _He used it as a crutch in the darkness, leading himself to the far side of the room, to the corner. Peace.

It didn't last as long as he'd hoped.

The door swung open, letting in bright beams of light and briefly Gaara saw a familiar silhouette. With spiky hair.

"Gaara?" The redhead was surprised by how low his voice was. Naruto was never this quiet. "Hey, Gaara." He heard some shuffling and some cursing and heard the bed creak. Naruto must've been laying on the bed, looking down at him perhaps. "Come on up," he said. "I get it. This party's getting pretty loud, isn't it? I just came to get some peace and quiet, know what I mean? Of course you do, you got the idea first." He began to laugh and shifted as Gaara came up to join him on his bed. Then he was silent.

For a few minutes, they were both silent, in the silence Gaara had craved. Naruto had a lot of energy. Usually this energy was put into babbling, but now he wanted to maintain the silence, so instead he became fidgety. While this might've been considered more annoying than the talking, Gaara appreciated the effort. Naruto obviously wasn't used to being so quiet, but he was trying.

And for that, Gaara was grateful.

But something about the silence... seemed wrong. Gaara was used to the silence and he'd come seeking the silence.

But Gaara hadn't expected Naruto to be here. The situation was different than it usually was. He wasn't alone. The silence wasn't welcoming anymore. He wasn't alone. He didn't have to be anymore.

"Naruto-?"


	22. Team Clean Up

**I couldn't resist... such a perfect moment...**

The door swung open so hard it slammed against the wall. "Naruto, it's almost midnight. Unless Jiraiya's shacking up on Tsunade's pad, I think they'll be home soon. You should get everyone out and do a major cleanup. It'll be a drag, but you can't throw parties and expect no consequences." Naruto stared at Shikamaru for a moment. "Wha-? Oh. Yeah," he said. For a moment, he'd forgotten completely about his party. It had been just him and Gaara for a moment, in this room, and he'd been about to say something. Something important.

Naruto couldn't help but feel very disappointed. He treasured the rare moments when Gaara spoke, and this was the first time Naruto had ever heard him sounding almost friendly. He was going to say something important, Naruto thought crossly as he crossed the room. Gaara followed him. "You'll need assistance," he said, noticing Naruto's questioning look. The blond nodded. "Well it was fun while it lasted," he sighed. "Crazy and all, but I enjoyed the ending."

"OY!" Naruto's loud mouth was useful in this situation. But even his voice couldn't break the party's high decibel. "We need a gun or a firecracker or a-" Naruto began to list a load of other objects. "Naruto, it's great that you know a number of noisy objects, but right now we need a suggestion that is accessible," Shikamaru said, though privately he was thinking how it was a good thing that none of the object suggestions were accessible to the blond. Who knew how troublesome he could get?

"Well we have to do something-"

Naruto ended up running through the crowd like a madman, grabbing people with loud voices and telling them the party was over. Those people told people around them and those people told other people until word had spread. Most of them grudgingly left, some thanking Naruto, some just leaving, staggering drunkly and trying to remember where they'd parked their cars. And a few staying behind to help him out. Namely: Gaara (because he didn't want to go home until absolutely necessary), Shikamaru (because he didn't feel like walking home yet), Kiba (he felt guilty since Akamaru had pissed on Naruto's carpet), Hinata (she liked Naruto's house), Shino (no one knew, they just appreciated his help), Sasuke (as Naruto's best friend he was required to), Sakura (because Sasuke was there), Lee (he considered any physical work as a delight and he liked to show "the power of youth"), Neji (no one was sure about him either) and Choji (he planned to get some more food in his stomach and he wouldn't leave without Shikamaru).

It was more people than Naruto had expected. But then, he hadn't expected so many people to show up.

It had gotten very wild. Very dirty. Very messy.

Furniture overturned and stained with food and liquids. His dining room chairs spread out all over the house, a few limbs missing. Cushions scattered and torn throughout the kitchen. Most of the food had been relocated from the table to the walls or in other, strange places. Neji went to use the toilet only to find a doritos bag in the toilet and an umbrella in the bath tub. Upon further inspection, the umbrella was closed around ripped packets of ketchup. The ketchup had been smeared on the underside of Naruto's dining room table. It was all very bizarre.

Team Clean Up got to work immediately. Akamaru and Kiba went around sniffing for food in strange places. Lee and Choji rearranged the furniture back to its proper place while Neji rubbed food off the strange locations, such as the toilet seat and the ceiling. Don't ask how it got there. Sasuke and Gaara went around, trying to find the items intact and returning them to their proper places while Hinata and Shikamaru collected and swept up trash. Sakura didn't do anything but follow Sasuke around, offering her help whenever he so much as blinked and screaming when she walked into a room and found it infested with cockroaches. Her scream had attracted an excited Naruto, who was offering his help wherever he felt it was needed, and Shino.

Sakura was attacked by several urges:

Urge 1: Scream again and faint.

Urge 2: Run in with a broom and go nuts into a Sakura-terminator style rampage.

Urge 3: Use this as a conversation starter, drag Sasuke up here and show him that she wasn't scared of bugs by going into Urge 2.

Shino put a stop to all of her urges. "I'll get them under control. You can leave," the boy said and his tone was so serious she felt another urge: to get out of the same room as him. She went downstairs to annoy Sasuke, who gritted his teeth and remembered the brief, wonderful time he'd had while she'd been gone.

They were only halfway done cleaning when Jiraiya came home. It was Gaara's sharp hearing that heard the crunch of gravel and he quickly alerted the others. "Jiraiya is here," he said. "Jiraiya? How troublesome," Shikamaru said. He glanced around before diving behind the dining room chairs. "Oh shit, he's right, everyone hide, then rendezvous in my room!" Naruto squealed excitedly. He himself had it easy. All he had to do was sit there. The rest of them had scramble for hiding places. Some of the Clean Up crew were close enough to Naruto's bedroom to hide there immediately, such as Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Hinata.

Not all of them were so lucky.

Neji had to hide in the kitchen pantry/closet and he was hoping it wasn't for too long or he was in danger of suffocating. Sasuke had opened the door to Naruto's basement and flung himself down and under. He was hiding under the staircase, pressed into the shadows. He was extremely pissed. Why? Because Sakura had squeezed in with him and she was way too happy to be pressed against him. Lee, being small for his age, had squeezed under the kitchen sink, bending his body to accomodate his cramped hiding place. Choji, panicking, ran over to Shikamaru. "It won't hide both of us," Shikamaru exclaimed, but he moved over anyway, pulling his friend down and out of sight.

The lock clicked as Jiraiya turned the key. Gaara looked around. Where in Naruto's house could he hide? "Gaara-" before either of them could so much as flinch, Jiraiya shoved the door open.

"Ahh, that was fun, Tsunade, I enj-" he paused, his eyes on Gaara.

"Um-"

**Review, I'm going nuts. **


	23. Trapped: All Mine For a Day and Night

**Mild OOC-ness with Gaara. Couldn't resist. **

Gaara stared at Jiraiya. Panic filled his head and for a minute, he was afraid. Guilty. He'd done something wrong. When he did things wrong back home, it usually resulted in beatings. Would that happen here? _Relax, relax, Gaara, Jiraiya doesn't look anything like your father and he sure as hell doesn't act like him, Shukaku comforted. Now think of a lie. Quick. _"Thanks for helping me with my science project," Gaara said to Naruto. The blond was a good actor. He didn't look surprised and easily went with the lie. "Me help you? More like you helping me and reading all of the answers out of the textbook."

Jiraiya stared at them both. "Oh, you were studying, huh? Then why does the room look trashed?"

_Trashed? That's good, because a few hours ago it would've been described as destroyed. _

There was still trash. And a few stains and food. But it didn't look too much like Naruto had had a party. It just looked like Naruto had gotten messy. "If you leave Naruto alone, you know your house is going to be trashed," Gaara muttered. Jiraiya laughed and Tsunade smiled. Gaara speaking? Unusual. Gaara _joking? _The world was going to end. "Hey you contributed," Naruto giggled. Tsunade found this highly unlikely.

"Well, um, it's great talking to you, but um, me and Gaara can only stand a minimal amount of old people time, so we'll be going upstairs. Oh, and-" Naruto wasn't sure what he should say. Don't go into the kitchen or the dining room? "Is Gaara staying over night?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto looked mischevious. "Absolutely, believe it! I didn't tell ya' cause I knew you'd make a stink about it!" he exclaimed, grabbing Gaara's arm. The redhead's facial expression didn't change, but his eyes were flashing. That conniving little blond knew that he couldn't say no in this situation.

"Well I'll see you," Tsunade sighed. "And I hope I don't see you in my office again," she added ominously to Naruto. He seemed to have weekly appointments with her. Sasuke often teased him, asking him if Tsunade was his therapist or his principal. Sasuke himself was always involved in Naruto's plans somehow or other, but he was good at escaping punishment. Naruto? Not so much.

She left. Gaara waited a few seconds. Then he said, "Mr. Jiraiya, I think I saw a _dead fox_ in the front yard. Could you go poke it or something?" Jiraiya sighed. "But it's so late," he complained. "It's freaking Naruto out. He nearly wet himself when he first saw it," Gaara said, glancing at Naruto, who was behind Jiraiya. The blond glared at him and mouthed a few swear words at him. Gaara felt something, a spark light in his chest and it surprised him. What feeling was this? Before he'd been content with the feeling of _belonging _even if it was just belonging to Team Clean Up, having a purpose and being around other people. He hadn't noticed, not until now, but companionship filled the empty hole of loneliness. He had this warm feeling instead of the cold chill he usually felt. It was strange, alien to him.

"Naruto, suck it up-"

"Jiraiya! It might still be alive!" Naruto shouted, trying to make his voice sound like he was about to cry. "Come on, I love foxes. Please? For me?"

"Hmph. If you clean this place up. It looks like a wreck," Jiraiya sniffed. "And that includes that pit hole you call a room. I'm going." The old man trudged out, pulling the door open and letting it swing shut behind him. As soon as it did, Naruto asked, "Why'd you send him outside for?" Gaara didn't answer him. "Everyone, get to Naruto's room or out the back door. From there, you can climb over the fence and run. I'll keep Jiraiya busy in the front." He spoke loudly enough for most of them to hear. But the ones who could barely hear him, heard the gist of it and they scrambled out of their hiding places.

Shikamaru and Choji were up and halfway out the door the quickest. "Thanks for inviting me, great party," Choji called as Shikamaru pulled him through the door. "No problem!" Naruto called, jogging to the basement door, nearly colliding with a panicked Lee. "Bye Naruto, that was fun," Lee said, heading for the back door. "Thanks!" "Quick, guys, out the backdoor and run," Naruto said, excitedly and urgently. Sasuke came out, a panicked Sakura hanging on to his arm with a death grip. He looked irritated, but none of it entered his voice. "Bye Naruto, that was, fun I guess?" Sasuke said. He began to run through the back door. The front door opened and he bolted out, yanking Sakura with him.

Gaara ran up the door. "Mr. Jiraiya, I had some concerns about that fox," he said, blocking the door and keeping it only half open. "Did it have any-" he glanced behind him. Neji and Hinata gave him a nod of thanks and bolted. "White foam around its mouth? You know what, I should check it. Why don't you come with me since I can't identify rabies myself?" he said, slipping out of the house and pulling the door shut quickly behind him. He realized just how stupid he sounded and hoped Jiraiya wouldn't pick up on this.

"No, I was just coming in to say I don't see it," Jiraiya said. "Oh well if you can't see it, I guess it ran off. It must be fine." Gaara heard the backdoor creak and coughed loudly, trying to conceal the noise. He was a horrible actor. The good thing was, Jiraiya knew from Tsunade and Naruto that he was bad at showing his emotions, so assumed the boy was uncomfortable in his presence.

He let Jiraiya in, hoping no one was in plain sight. Good. No one. Naruto nodded at him and he ascertained that everyone was gone.

"Listen, it's too late to clean. Do it tomorrow. It's a Saturday, so you and your friend will have plenty of time."

Gaara's eyes widened, perceptibly. Naruto could've hugged the old man.

Gaara was his for a day and night!

**Hehehe. Poor Gaara. Review, please, more than three at a time, per chapter. **


	24. Gaara's Quite the Actor

"I do believe you've never spoke that much in my presence," Naruto said gleefully. He'd just finished giggling fiercely in the privacy of his room. Jiraiya had sent both of them up the room, claiming that as growing young boys they needed sleep. Now Gaara was trying not to puke as he contemplated having to sleep in Naruto's room. First, he didn't want to spend too much time in Naruto's presence. Second, this room smelled like that bag from their first detention together. Times ten. And the bag hadn't even been open.

But Naruto's room needed professional fumigation.

"Oh, so you're not speaking now?" Naruto huffed. "Maybe you'll speak if I talk incessantly all night?" Gaara's head immediately began to hurt. "No. Can't you just keep quiet?" the redhead sighed. Like that moment during the party. Naruto had been quiet. He'd been breaking the loneliness. But now Gaara was craving the quiet again and if that meant being alone, then he didn't mind. If Naruto didn't shut up he would jump out the damn window. Or better, he'd rat Naruto out, then leave.

"Keep quiet or I won't," Gaara threatened. He stepped on something and heard a crack. He didn't look down, but felt something soak his shoes. He didn't want to know.

"You wouldn't! Come on, you helped me clean up, acted like a total idiot and saved my ass, only to throw me to the sharks? Man, you're counter-productive," the blond complained, glancing at the redhead, trying to gauge just how serious he was. "Oh my god, you would! You're serious! Okay, okay, I'll try to be quiet! Geez!" he huffed again. "I can't believe you're making me be quiet in my own room."

Gaara walked forward all of a sudden until he and Naruto were in kiss/clobber range. Naruto looked nervous, but he didn't think the redhead would punch him.

"Believe it."

Naruto stared at his deadly glare. His eyes were icy. His face was serious. His mouth was grimaced as always. Every fiber of him was dead serious.

The blond began to laugh hysterically. "OH MY GOD! Turning my own catch phrase against me, believe it!" he began to have a fit on his bed, rolling over and over, laughing his heart out. He was so stupid, Gaara thought. He's going to pee his pants. How pathetic.

It was then the wall broke down, though. The situation got to his head. The combined force of Naruto rolling like a bug on the bed and what he'd just said, how ridiculous what he'd just said and Naruto's laughter was too much, even for him. Gaara had never had a reason to. He'd never had a situation that might merit one, ergo making it easy to refrain from it. But now, for the first time-

Gaara smiled.

**I'm so sorry for updating a short chapter, I just need to know: Am I going to fast? Because if you think Gaara's getting too out of character, then review and tell me and with full apologies, I will delete this chapter and make a new one in which Gaara will be the real Gaara. I'm so sorry if I disappointed you. Just tell me quickly, then I can re-write this chap. **


	25. Shades of Home and Safety:Which is Which

As soon as it happened, he was shocked. What was this? When was the last time he'd smiled, for real, not a smirk or a sneer, when he was a small child? When he was too young to comprehend the world's suffering? The smile faded away and he frowned, trying to make sense of himself. Who was he now? He didn't have a reason to smile. He'd never had a reason before. What was different now?

Gaara glanced at the blond, who didn't seem to notice any difference in him.

_It's him, _Gaara was certain.

Gaara was wrong about one thing, however. Naruto had noticed. He'd noticed the smile, but said nothing.

* * *

><p>"No," Gaara said, crossing his arms. "But-?"<p>

"No."

"Why not-?"

"No."

"Oh come on, don't be such a child, Gaara."

_There's no way in hell. I am not sleeping in the same bed as him. No. I won't. _

"Come on, you're making too much of a hassle. I'll sleep on the top half and you'll sleep on the bottom half. We're not spooning or something, geez, Gaara," Naruto rolled his eyes. He stared at the redhead and made a face. "Aren't you tired?" In truth, Gaara wasn't at all. Usually, he was up at this time. All night, all day, sleep a few hours, awake for the rest of the night, then the morning and repeat. However, sleeping in Naruto's bed wasn't just a suggestive idea to him. He couldn't sleep. At all.

"Gaara! You're zoning. Come on, I'm tired. I was hard partying while you were off moping someplace."

The redhead glanced at him. "I'll sleep in the living room." He stared at the blond, daring him to protest with his eyes. If he did, he was going to wake up in the middle of the night with a pillow over his face... because again, in truth, Gaara was tiring of his presence. Perhaps the blond sensed the threat and he shrugged in surrender. "Okay! That's cool!" Something about his face was mischevious though, and Gaara knew he was up to something. _Don't try it. If you value your life... or your face. _

Gaara went to the second floor living room and sat on the black couch. He idly stroke the leather, feeling how soft and comparing it to his own home. Had he slept the night before or was it the night before _that? _Everything was a bit of a blur. He definitely hadn't slept the night before. He could remember. He'd been hurting too badly to sleep properly. His arm and leg had made sleeping impossible and instead he'd sat up all night. Like he was probably going to do now.

Gaara sighed. He was so tired... but he couldn't sleep. His eyes wouldn't let him. No, his _mind _wouldn't let him. Something was keeping him up, but it wasn't his job to figure out what. He'd given up long ago. His job was keeping himself awake the rest of the day. Even if his mind would let him sleep in the middle of the day, he knew not to. Sleeping was a vulnerability. He'd woken up too many times in the night with his father standing-

Gaara sighed again, pressing his fists to his forehead, feeling his scar in the darkness. If sleeping meant that blissful ignorance, a brief reprieve from the world of the living, then maybe he did want to sleep. This place wasn't home. He was safe here. Shukaku had already identified Jiraiya as "not an enemy" and Naruto wasn't an enemy, no matter how mischevious. He was safe here, for a while anyway. He couldn't stay Saturday night, but he could try and enjoy the safety. There was a new word for him.

Safety. He wasn't used to it. The word or its meaning.

His mind wrapped around the word and he felt himself falling into a smooth darkness, darkness he'd craved, in the silence he'd craved.

But there was a difference. In his home, there was only bleak darkness, all shades of darkness pressing in on all sides. At home, the only emotions he felt while sleeping were fear, worry, despair, emotions that sent him whimpering into a fetal position or woke him up. At home, there was only darkness. But this was the first sleep he'd ever had where he slept with contentment, with the feeling of safety. With shades of light.

He wasn't sure how long he slept or what he dreamt, but he did know that when he woke up, he woke up thinking he was in his own house.

So seeing Naruto's nose an inch from his own with his wide, bright blue eyes was far from comforting.

Gaara's hand curled into a fist and he punched the blond with all the strength he could summon in the morning.

Naruto's head snapped back at the force of his punch and he staggered back, tripping over the table and flying into the couch on the opposite side of it. He looked surprised. "What was that for?" he asked. "Don't touch me-" "I wasn't touching you," Naruto protested. "Don't ever come that close again," Gaara said, venom in his voice. Naruto stared at him for a moment, hurt in his eyes. Gaars stared back, trying to slow his breathing. Why didn't he get it? Why couldn't Naruto _just leave him alone? _

"Well, um, sorry?" Naruto said. "It's really early, but I figured since the old man's sleeping in, we should get some cleaning done."

Naruto went to go clean his room and Gaara went hunting for Clorox wipes. _That was probably the most sleep I've ever gotten in one go_, he thought, scrubbing at the last of the food stains. Naruto called this early? It was only, he glanced at the clock behind him. Five in the morning. Hours after he usually woke up. Last night, er morning, clean up had begun at almost midnight, then ended a little after one. So he'd had fours hours of sleep. Amazing. How had Naruto waken up before him, though? And how had he gotten that close without waking him up? Usually when someone was that close, Gaara woke up in seconds. He was a light sleeper. But then again, normally he wasn't a sleeper at all.

The damage wasn't bad at all.

Gaara just had to take a broom and go through every part of the house (except Jiraiya's room) and he was done. It was still messy, but Naruto could deal with that.

Not that Naruto could deal with anything at the moment. He was too caught up in his room.

"AAAARRGGGHHH, when did it get so damn messy?"

_Did you just open your eyes now, Naruto? _Gaara thought, hearing the blond rage. Then he remembered. Not in time.

"NARUTO, Keep it down!" Jiraiya was awake now. Or, for the moment, anyway.

"Gaaaaaarrrrrrrrraaa! Assistance."

Gaara considered running out the door and leaving. But where was he going to go? He didn't want to break the safety that lingered in his mind. The shades of light were still present. Just like the shades of darkness were always present at his house, in his mind, everywhere he went. But not here. There was light here. He would stay. For a little while. For as long as he dared. He hoped the light would last him.


	26. No One Ever Give Naruto a Power Hose

"Look what I found. I was 'cleaning' my room and I saw this white stuff in the backyard and I was like 'ew, what's that?' I looked closer and guess what I saw? This funny white stuff. So I went to investigate and look, someone threw up on my lawn! Look, you can see little specks of food in there-"

Gaara scrunched his nose. It was a good thing he had a strong stomach. Otherwise he'd be throwing up. He wasn't surprised that Naruto didn't seem affected by the smell. His room was ten times worse, but he seemed unaffected by the putrid stench his bedroom gave off. His nose must be clogged permanently. "-And those little specks, you see them? I think they're worms-" Gaara glanced at Naruto's fence. It seemed scuffed up and a little chipped. Probably from last night's little escapade. Gaara was surprised Jiraiya hadn't caught on yet. He wasn't stupid, so why on earth hadn't he figured it out yet?

"Gaara? Gaara? There's throwup at our feet and all you can do is stare at the fence," Naruto said, jumping up and down with a fascinated, digusted excitement. Gaara pointed at the house. "The house? What about it?" Naruto grumbled. "Don't make me play charades with you, I'm not in the mood, believe it." "Jiraiya," Gaara said simply. "Oh shit! He doesn't know about the party!" Gaara rolled his eyes. "Okay, this can be fixed. Don't worry, I'll clean it up," Naruto added, seeing the redhead back up. "You don't have to be near it any more if it makes Gaawa fee-o baaaaad!" he bolted away before the redhead would consider punching him.

Gaara followed the blond inside and heard the front door slam. What was he doing in the front yard? The phone rang. "Someone answer it!" he heard Jiraiya grumble from upstairs. Gaara wondered if it would be rude not to answer or to answer. The phone rang again. "Someone!" Gaara grabbed the phone. He didn't say anything, waiting for the person on the other line to say something first.

"Uh, hellllloooo?"

"Hello."

"Okay, did you kill Naruto, hide his body in the cellar and answer his phone? That's a stupid move for a murderer, honestly."

_You don't recognize my voice? _"It's Gaara."

"So did you?"

"What?"

"Kill Naruto and hide his body in the cellar."

No answer. "I'll take that as a no."

No answer. For a moment, they were both silent. Gaara was hoping Sasuke would break the silence and Sasuke was trying to think of the best way to break the silence.

"So, uh, Gaara, you stayed over night or visit to help clean up the carnage?"

"You think I'd visit willingly?"

"Good point. So he roped you into a sleepover? And a party? You poor sucker. Are you deaf yet?"

Gaara knew the questions was rheotorical, but the raven raised his voice slightly, as if he really thought the redhead might've gone deaf. "Maybe you are. Well if you aren't, which I suspect you, then give the phone to Naruto." Gaara heard this, but he was distracted. Out of the kitchen window, he could see Naruto lugging... something bright orange. "Naruto's occupied."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know. He's in his backyard."

"God, that sounds scary. I'll come over there."

There were two simultaneous clicks and both of them hurried to see what the blond was up to _now. _

Gaara went out the backdoor and found the blond excitedly dragging a long, snake like hose acorss the yard, trying to avoid the white spots. And failing, dragging white goo with it in gross trails after him.

_"_See, neither of us has to touch the stuff 'cause I got this power hose," Naruto proclaimed proudly. "See, I attach this to that faucet thingy and turn it. Then I can just get rid of all these white spots. There are so many I'm surprised the guys didn't slip on this stuff last night. Oh wait, they did, look, you see over there, skid marks! I wonder who did that? Probably Shikamaru, hee hee. Or maybe Sasuke, heh heh, I hope he's upset." Gaara was about to inform him that the raven was coming over right now, but-

"Actually, it was Choji."

Naruto jumped and his hand instinctively clutched at the power hose mischeviously. "Who's there?" he shrieked, activating the hose and aiming at where he knew the voice came from. Sasuke, who'd just ran as fast as he could to get there, screamed as a jet of water shot at him. It hit his chest with enough force to knock him off Naruto's backyard fence, where, seconds ago, he'd climbed and perched on. "Oops, is that you, Sasuke?" Naruto giggled. He looked at Gaara, who just stared straight ahead. "I knew it was him. I just couldn't resist-"

"NARUTO! Now you're going to get it!"

"Oh shit!"

**Review or I'll hold the next update hostage. **

**Okay, so some backyard "fun" in the next chapter. After that... it's gonna be angsty. So read, enjoy and for MY SAKE REVIEW! **

**Thank you. **


	27. Backyard Fun 'Till Someone Gets Hurt

"NARUTO!"

"Is that you, dear Sasuke? So terribly sorry, what an accident," Naruto said, trying to keep his giggles from bursting out of his mouth. He failed. "Accident my ass, you little bastard!"

"Go away, Sasuke! You're not wanted."

"Am I ever?" The raven jumped and landed on the fence again. He scrambled down and charged at Naruto. The blond pushed the hose on again. Sasuke put his hands up in defense, not surrender. "No! No! Don't you dare-!" his threat was only half finished as the power hose knocked him to the ground again. But this time it was worse. The grass was wet on this side. Wet with white vomit. Naruto began to laugh, bending over and fighting the urge to fall on the ground in a laughing, rolling fit. "Oh-oh... my... God-did you... see that? He was all- charging... and then-he... oh man, that-that was too...g-goo... good," Naruto managed to pant out.

"I hope you've enjoyed your last hour," Sasuke screamed, outraged, from the ground. He spat out white vomit and Gaara wondered if maybe his stomach wasn't as strong as he'd though it was. He'd been breathing through his mouth and blocking his nose, but now his throat felt strange and the scent of vomit seemed strong enough for him to _taste _it. This was enough to make anyone hurl, but it was this added to Sasuke, who now had white liquid that had previously been someone else's food and was probably crawling with worms. His stomach wretched and he turned away from the scene, trying to breathe in fresh air.

If there was any to be found, it wasn't here.

"Aaaarggghhh," Naruto screamed as the raven charged at him once more. He aimed the power hose at his best friend again, running back and trying to avoid him at the same time. Neither of them made it. Naruto, his eyes on the raven, slipped on more vomit. He went down and his grip on the hose loosened as he went flying. The jet of water wasn't nearly as strong, but it still packed a punch by the time it hit Sasuke's face. Sasuke flailed his arms, trying to block, but he only ended up falling back again, one of his thrashing arms knocking down Gaara, who hadn't been watching, too preoccupied with breathing.

Gaara's chest contricted as he felt an arm knock the wind out of him. Any breath he had left was pushed out as he fell flat on his back. Sasuke landed on him and breathing was then made impossible. _Well, I can't smell the vomit, at least._ He shoved Sasuke off of him, who was too happy to go and they both stood up, a little sore, but fine. Sasuke was quick to seek his vengeance while Gaara tried to slink back inside. Gaara planned on taking a shower and burning his probably vomit stained clothes. "Oh no you-!" Sasuke yelled as he was hit with the power hose. "You're really asking for it- arrgghh!"

Naruto's aim was awful. He ended up hitting the redhead instead and Gaara felt himself go down by the combination of wet grass/vomit and the force of the hose. _How is water so hard and fast?_ Gaara wondered. _No way am I getting a mouthful of throwup. _He clenched his mouth shut and twisted his body, managing to avoid the vomit by inches, but still sliding on the now quite damp grass.

Sasuke lunged at Naruto, yelping as he was hit with close range with the power hose (Naruto knew not to squeeze too hard, so it wasn't quite full force), but still managing to tackle the blond. They both went down and rolled in the grass, wrestling, Sasuke trying to make the blond pay for getting vomit in his _mouth _and Naruto in self-defense, giggling all the while and sometimes just downright laughing, enraging the Uchiha more. Gaara tried to stand up and get away from this madness, but Naruto had left the hose on. Water still streamed freely and he found himself slipping and sliding down the slight incline of Naruto's backyard.

Gaara clutched at the grass and managed to yank himself up with much skidding and slipping and undignified scrambling. He grabbed the hose and thought about turning it off. But then, he had another idea.

Not much can tear Naruto and Sasuke apart when they were fighting.

A power hose will do it.

Gaara had heard once that when dogs are fighting, you're supposed to dump a bucket of ice cold water on their heads to shock them into breaking apart.

Well this should have the same effect.

Naruto, who wasn't too wet, was suddenly drenched by luke warm water. This might've felt good if it wasn't painfully strong, aimed at his face. He coughed and spluttered as bitter, dirty tasting water got into his mouth. He coughed and stuck his tongue out in disgust, rolling away from the Uchiha. "Yuck!" "Ow!" Sasuke complained, rubbing his back. "Why'd you hit me harder?"

"Because he likes me more, right, Gaara?" Naruto grinned. That horrible taste from the water still lingered in his mouth.

In truth, Gaara had only hit him softer because at that very moment, Naruto's face was the only target. The face hurt more than the back, so he'd loosened his grip a little. But Naruto wouldn't believe him. Just don't answer, maybe he'll- no this was Naruto he was talking about. Too late. "You do! Gaara likes me more than you! Gaara likes me more than you!" Naruto got to his feet after a few slippery attempts. He clapped his hands and realized he was dizzy. Why? His waterlogged muscle between the ears didn't seem to be working very well. Maybe Gaara had hit him harder than he thought. Or maybe Sasuke had knocked his head. Or maybe he was just dizzy from rolling in vomit.

"Of course he does, 'cause you're the only one actually trying. It's not saying much, is it?"

**Reviews, reviews, reviews. Thanks so much to my chapter-ly (not a word) reviewers, who review me for every update and thanks to those who bother to review at all. I can't thank the people who don't because I don't know if they exist. If you want to exist, please press the little button down there. It's blue. Reviews fuel my creative flow. **


	28. Belonging: You're Not Like the Others

Sasuke realized just how mean what he'd just said was. For a few seconds, he wished he could take it back, but Sasuke Uchiha rarely apologized for anything and it was true. Only Naruto really tried to be Gaara's friend and Gaara didn't seem to like him much. Had he hurt Gaara's feelings? No, the redhead didn't have feelings. At least, not visibly. Sasuke glanced at the redhead through wet bangs. He was motionless, just standing there with the power hose. But Sasuke didn't want to look like some jerk who randomly spat out whatever he happened to be thinking at the moment. So he elaborated.

"I mean, come on, does Gaara even like you?"

"Hey! Don't talk like he's not here!" Naruto protested.

"He's not here. Don't you see? He's not paying attention. He's not like you, he doesn't care and he doesn't jump on people for attention."

Gaara was paying attention. He just wasn't speaking. Sasuke was right. He wasn't like Naruto. He wasn't like him. He wasn't like any of them. He'd never really belonged in the same group. That was what Sasuke was hinting at, wasn't it? _Why do you even try? _Shukaku asked. _Shukaku? I haven't heard from you for a long time. Why are you here now? _Gaara asked him.

"Gaara? Are you zoning? Or are you ignoring me?"

"That's something you should be used to, Naruto."

"Shut up, Sasuke. Was I talking to you?"

_Because you're upset. _

_I'm not upset. _

_You are. His comment hurt more than you're willing to admit. And it was just a passing comment. What do you think he really thinks of you? He won't say, because of Naruto, but he doesn't think you're worth the effort. Naruto does, but you know he's an idiot. He just likes to collect friends. You're a challenge to him. _

Gaara blinked and wished it wasn't true. But it was. Shukaku was right. The blond was always after friends. He was always talking and laughing and joking _with everyone_. He was always trying to make new friends and he was definitely a social butterfly. He belonged. He was accepted_. He's not like me. _

"Gaara, dude are you catatonic or something?"

"You idiot, Gaara doesn't have a cat and why would you bring up something like that now?"

"You're the idiot, Naruto, if you don't know what catatonic means."

Gaara turned on his heel and walked towards the fence. "Gaara, where are you going? Did Sasuke upset you?"

"No."

Sasuke hadn't upset him. He'd just reminded him of something he'd known his whole life.

"Why are you leaving?"

_Because I don't belong here. _

"I need to go."

"You need to? Why?"

"Because I didn't tell anyone I was staying over."

Gaara didn't mention that no one would care. No, scratch that. His family would care. They would care that he was living with someone else, outside of their reach. They would be worried that he was telling someone the family secret. They would worry that he was getting into trouble. They would worry, all right. Not for his well-being, but for all the liabilities he possessed in the outside world. He didn't mind though. Gaara hoped every night that his father would get in a drunk car crash. So he really wasn't one to judge. If his thoughts were that horrible, then what did it matter if their thoughts were mutual?

"Oh. Yeah. Right. If I've gotten you in trouble, sorry, dude believe it, I wasn't thinking 'bout it," Naruto said, scratching his head. "I was just kind of fooling around, you know?"

Gaara nodded. He unlocked the fence and slipped out. "Hey Gaara?"

The redhead inwardly sighed, but he did look back.

"Thanks for coming."

The way he said it, Gaara wondered if he was saying something else, hidden in those three words. But he couldn't focus right now. His chest was tight again and he knew he was going to have to face his family, so he didn't want to think right now.

But what Gaara didn't know, was that Naruto was thinking:

_You're not like the others, Sasuke's right. You're better. _

**Extremely short. Sorry, this seemed like a good place to stop. And not angsty. I had some angst in mind, but I realized it would be misplaced if I put it here, so I've relocated it. Sorry for disappinting anyone who was expecting an angst-fest. It's coming, I swear. If you review, that is. **


	29. A Familiar Voice in a Familiar Place

**And the angst is here. Warnings for this chapter:violence, angst. Don't read if you can't handle it. This time, the violence is necessary. **

Gaara walked home with his usual pit of despair festering in his gut. He fought the urge to run back to Naruto's house. If he did, it would be worse for him. The longer he delayed, the worse it would be. The longer he delayed, the worse it would be. The longer he delayed, the worse it would be. No matter how many times he repeated it in his head, his legs refused to move faster. He could only walk, step by step, forcing himself to move homeward. Step by step. Slowly, slowly.

Back at Naruto's house, Naruto too was feeling anxious, but he didn't know why. "Naruto, you okay?" Sasuke frowned at him, wiping at his wet hair. He'd just taken a shower. Naruto looked at him absentmindedly. "You should've taken a shower at your house. Seriously, what are you going to where now? No way are you getting back into the puke clothes. Isn't that what you said? What are you going to wear? 'Cause I'm not bailing you out of jail when you're arrested for indecent exposure. Running naked on the street is illegal, believe it."

Sasuke peered at his face. Something was wrong. The blond looked strange, almost distant. Weird. The blond always looked distant, but he'd never said believe it with such a lack of gusto. His voice was half-heartedly teasing, but his eyes were somewhere else entirely. "What's up with you?" Sasuke asked. "Hey, you know it's your turn to take your shower, right? I hope you weren't planning on walking around in vomit." "No way, that's gross, even I have to draw the limit," Naruto said cheerfully. Cheerful, but underlaying worry. Worry about what? Sasuke knew he'd missed somethiing. He just didn't know what.

Gaara was getting close now. _Gaara, it's okay, you're fine. Let me out and you'll be fine. Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid, I'm here. _

But the demon's soothing words were just that. Words. They couldn't ease his fear or his suffering.

In the end, Gaara would have to do it himself. But he wasn't capable of it. Not alone.

_But you're not alone. You have me. But I can't do _anything _if you don't let me, Gaara! _Shukaku yelled frustratedly.

Naruto felt the hot water trickle down his back, but a chill was still climbing up his spine. Why was he getting such bad vibes? Something must be wrong, somewhere. He was getting a bad mojo feeling. He frowned and shut off the shower. He peered outside the bathroom door. "Hey, Sasuke?" "What?" he heard the raven call from downstairs. "Can you get me something?"

Gaara noticed the car and wished he could be relieved, but it was Temari's. His father no longer held any compunction for beating him in front of Temari. And she wouldn't do anything to help him. She was too scared and besides, she didn't care about him. Not enough. Not enough to... Gaara's fingers curled into a fist. He clenched his hand, trying to breath properly. Fear. A horrible emotion. Anger, at least, allowed him to release Shukaku. And Shukaku was strong. So anger was strong. But fear was weakness.

He fumbled for the door handle and pushed it timidly open. "Gaara? Where have you been?" he heard Temari speaking and was almost relieved. Until he saw who was behind her. His face was like a storm cloud and his meaty fists were clenched. "Yes, where were you?" he asked, voice deadly calm, the lull before the storm. "I-I had to help someone," Gaara said lamely. What excuse could he possibly use? There wasn't a good excuse.

"Help someone? Who?" his father asked, voice barely controlled. "Someone from school," Gaara murmured. "Dear Temari, why don't you go upstairs?" their father asked the eldest sibling. "I-" Temari glanced at Gaara. What to do? Stay and watch helplessly? That's all she did. What point would there be in being here? It would only torture her brother more, knowing his sister was watching, just watching. But maybe she could be here for him. If she left, who knew how far he'd go? He was in a very bad mood. Much like he had been once, many years ago. He'd almost killed Gaara then. She couldn't let him go that far, not even that close this time.

"I'll stay. I'll stay out of the way," she said curtly, noticing his glare.

Why is she staying? Gaara wondered bleakly as his father approached him. What was the point? To make herself watch? Was she punishing herself? Or did she enjoy watching his pain? Did she feel this was his punishment for killing their mother? Was this his punishment for being alive? Maybe she'd known about Naruto. Maybe she'd known that the blond was bringing him happiness and she felt the urge to remind him that this pain was punishment for being happy, that a beast like him should never find happiness or contentment.

Naruto flipped through the blue booklet Sasuke had grabbed for him. There it was. His phone number and address. "Why do you want the school directory anyway?" Sasuke asked from outside the bathroom door. "Tell me you have some clothes on," Naruto said. "I'm coming out, so you'd better." "Relax, I've got a towel on," Sasuke said. The door swung open. Naruto had dressed into a different outfit, this one stained and wrinkled and smelling peculiar. "Ew. I was going to ask to borrow some pants, but I guess that's out of the question," the raven said, waving a hand in front of his face. His nose wrinkled. "Yuck."

"I'm going out," Naruto informed him, jogging to his room. Sasuke followed him. "Where?" Sasuke asked, knowing to plug his nose the intant the blond's bedroom door opened. Naruto began to wade through the trash of his room, rifling through piles of whatever, looking for his shoes. "Gaara's house. Wanna come?" "Uh, no?" Sasuke said incredulously, voice slightly squeaky from having his nose pinched. "Why not?"

"Because it's probably like the house from that Alfred Hitchcock movie, Psycho. You remember when we watched that?" Naruto found one shoe and shoved it on his foot hastily. "Yeah, that guy with split personalities. Hey, kinda like Gaara. You know, he's all calm and stuff one second, then he's all furious and ready to pound the shit out of ya' the next," Naruto exclaimed, finding the other shoe to match the first. "Well if you're not coming with me, then here." He tossed Sasuke a pair of pants. The Uchiha caught them and backed away from the room a good distance before letting go of his nose.

He recoiled. "These pants smell like Ramen," he complained. "I know, believe it, it's nice, isn't it?" Naruto said. As far as he was concerned, Sasuke was pretty damn lucky. Ramen smelling pants were better than some of the shirts Naruto could've given him. Ramen smell was better than... well the kind of thing you'd find in the book, _How Food Rots. _No time to joke, though. Naruto had a bad feeling and he knew it wasn't about himself, Sasuke, or any one but Gaara.

Gaara gasped as his father's crushing fist hit his ribcage. He wanted to scream, but his breath was cut off effectively. He coughed and wasn't surprised to see red stain the floor. _I'll probably have to clean that-_another punch and he went down this time, sliding down the wall, legs collapsing. He'd read once that people could die if they just gave up on living. _What a load of bullshit. _Here he was- a hand curled in a strangle hold around his throat and he instinctively flailed and tugged at the hands around his neck.

"No! No, you're going to kill him! Let go of him!" their father paused. Temari was his only daughter and he did care for her, no matter how stubborn and silly she could be. He didn't let go of Gaara too quickly, to show her that he was the one with control, but he did nonetheless, to show her that he cared about her. She didn't seem to get it though, only looking away, tears in her eyes.

Temari hated herself. Half of her wished she had gone upstairs. The other half argued that if she had, Gaara might die. But the way things were going, he was going to already and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She'd only be able to watch. Gaara grunted. His father, if he could be called that, kicked him hard against the wall again. Why couldn't she summon the courage?

Gaara was in living hell. "Get up! Get up, you pathetic bitch."

The redhead struggled up onto his knees. Then he fell back down as his father kicked his gut, flipping him onto his back. He was vulnerable, he realized. Too late to do anything about it.

The man stomped down with all of his force, his weight, his strength and hatred.

And Gaara felt it all. He couldn't cry out. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't die. No matter how badly he wanted to.

All he could feel was the pain, emotional and physical, in his mind and coursing through his body. He was hurt. He was broken, on the inside and out. His whole body was stiff and painful. He couldn't breathe without the pain. His head felt dizzy from the lack of air. But he couldn't breathe. It hurt too much. Vaguely, he was are of Temari and their father talking, then their father leaving.

After that, was just darkness.

The next time he woke up, he was in the welcoming darkness. He was in so much pain it was unbelievable. He couldn't find the strength to move, only lay here, feeling his injuries. Emotional and physical. Outside his body and inside. He was hurting. And he was alone, he realized. Truly alone. Shukaku wasn't there. Why wasn't he there? He'd always been there. Even if he wasn't talking, his presence was always there. Why wasn't he this time? Had he abandoned Gaara too?

Would he be alone forever in the dark, the world that had become so familiar to him?

"Gaara?"

That familiar voice couldn't possibly be-

"Gaara, oh my god, what happened?"

Gaara couldn't say anything, but in his mind, he knew.

Naruto.

**You probably think I'm a demented psychopath. Well, if you've ever met me, then you know it's true. Actually, if you've met me, then you probably didn't notice me. I'm the wallpaper kind of kid. I have no social life, so if I know you, then you probably don't know me. **

**All right, cruel Readers, review or you'll never get the next update MWAHAHAHAH. *runs off***


	30. Light In the Darkness

**I don't own Naruto. **

Naruto wished he had a GPS. He wasn't the best with street names and corners and all that directions crap. He had to backtrack several times and take different routes each time. It was frustrating, knowing Gaara lived less than a mile away, but he didn't know _exactly _where. Naruto jogged down the sidewalk and glanced at the blue paper packet in his hand again, to check the address and number again, checking the spelling. Yep, this was the street. Now for the number...

Uncertainly, he rang the doorbell of the house he thought was Gaara's. The worst that could happen, he reasoned, was knocking on the wrong door.

The door opened.

A boy, maybe a year or two olders than Gaara, stood in the doorway. He squinted at Naruto. He didn't look anything like Gaara, Naruto thought. For one thing, Gaara was scrawny and thin. This guy was broad with thick muscles. Maybe he was on the football team. His hair was spiky and dark brown and he had a broad face, chin and nose. He looked nothing like Gaara, Naruto confirmed again in his head. But this must be that Kankuro guy I heard from once, on the first day of school.

At school, Kankuro and Temari never mentioned their brother, so the fact that they shared blood never came up. Gaara was seen as an only child and Kankuro was seen as the football player with a hot sister while Temari was seen as the hot girl with the football player for a brother. They had that kind of perfect highschooler image. Gaara broke the image, so they never brought him into the picture. He wasn't allowed near the frame.

In their world, if life at home couldn't be perfect, then life at school had to be.

"Who are you?" Gaara's older brother asked. "Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

Believe it? Why did the phrase remind him of something a while ago?

"I wanna see Gaara. Is he around?" Naruto asked, the last question rheotorical as he knew Gaara had gone straight home. "Gaara? You want to see him?" Kankuro asked incredulously. Gaara? Making friends? No way. Kankuro wasn't sure if he was seeing or hearing right. "Gaara?" "Geez, you're as slow as before," Naruto scoffed. "Come on, say it with me: Gaa-ra. You're brother. My friend."

"Your friend?"

"Are you a parrot or something?" Naruto asked. He started to walk in, but Kankuro put a hand out. "Wow, where are you going, little guy?" Kankuro hated kids younger than him. Especially wise-cracking friends of his little brother. Speaking of which, any friend of Gaara's should be locked up. "Little guy? I'm, like, four inches smaller than you. And we're two years apart, I think. Doesn't that make you little?"

"Don't kid yourself, that spiky blond hair doesn't make up for our noticeable height difference."

"You're one to talk. You seem to be growing a porcupine up there!"

They would've bickered longer, but an unwelcome Sabaku joined the conversation. "Who is this? A friend of yours, Kankuro?"

Gaara's father, Naruto guesses. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki," the blond said. "Believe it!" "I believe it," the man said, laughing. "You're spirited. Are you a freshman?" "Yeah. The coolest one in my grade," Naruto exclaimed. "The shortest and stupidest," Kankuro said. "Shut up, we're almost the same height," Naruto answered. "Besides, I'm not here to see Kank-y, anyway. I'm here to see Gaara!"

The last word changed the man completely.

"Leave."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara isn't feeling well right now."

"Feeling well? But he was fine awhile a- I mean," Naruto wished he hadn't said that. Mr. Sabaku would know that Gaara had been over at _his _house over night. Naruto didn't know what lie Gaara had told his father to keep himself out of trouble. Anything he said might ruin Gaara's lie. "Last Friday," Naruto finished lamely. "He's sick," Mr. Sabaku said firmly. "You may see him at school." The man pulled Kankuro back a little and shut the door, not hard, but firmly. "How rude," Naruto said.

Something wasn't right. Naruto knew it. Not just from his gut feeling. He contemplated knocking on the door and demanding to see Gaara, but they'd probably just keep the door locked. All right, time for plan B.

"Did you know who that was?" Dad asked Kankuro. "Kind of. I've heard of him," Kankuro shrugged. "What's wrong with Gaara?" He'd just gotten home from a meeting with a few friends in the city. They'd taken two buses to get there, but it had been worth it and they'd stayed for a long time. Now he'd returned and Temari and Gaara were nowhere to be found. He'd found Temari's car gone and assumed they'd gone out together. Well, apparently not. "He's not feeling well, don't you worry, okay? He's just sleeping in his room. He should get some quiet," Dad said, patting his shoulder tenderly. "Okay," Kankuro said. "Where's Temari?" His father shrugged.

Naruto snuck around the house. There weren't many windows. Why was that? Maybe Gaara's family, like Gaara, preferred darkness. He looked above him and saw a few windows. At first, he worried that someone might see him from them, but then he realized the blinds were shut or the window was blocked by a curtain. They didn't like sunlight, obviously. The blond kept walking and he was soon in the backyard.

There was a crappy metal fence around a forest of weeds. That was the severely neglected backyard. In the center of the yard was a sycamore, surrounded by other trees, ranging from small and wide to tall and thin. It wasn't high, but its branches were long and wide, branching out far. What luck. Naruto wished his house had that kind of escape route. He wondered if Gaara used it. Well Naruto was about to use it, but not to escape. To infiltrate. Mission: Get in without breaking a leg.

It was harder than he thought. He got over the metal fence easily enough. Check. He got into the yard. Check. Naruto took a running dash at the sycamore and propelled himself up and onto one of the wide branches. It was about half a foot. He teetered back and forth unsteadily for a moment. Then he balanced himself and scrabbled up the tree. Branch to branch, carefully. He had some heart-pounding near misses and falls, but he did manage to get to the branch closest to the window.

He peered in from his precarious perch. A black out curtain. Great. He was going to have to take the chance. If he was lucky, it would be empty. Heck, he'd be lucky if the window was open. He just had to hope. Hope it was Gaara's room and the redhead didn't lock his window. It was almost noon. Surely no one locks their windows at noon? But this was Gaara. The kid never went out, so he probably never opened the window for that warm, fading autumn breeze. Not a good time to be thinking about this, Naruto thought. "Come on, you wuss, just lean forward and open the window. Come on, loser," Naruto said, trying to imagine Sasuke daring him to do it.

He leaned in and his eyes widened in panic as the dizzying height came to him. He was up high, leaning out to grab a window that may or may not be locked and was maybe a foot or two away. Was he nuts? Panic attacked his chest and he gasped. He leaned back to get his breath, his fingers gripping the comforting, solid bark. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do it. He couldn't- wait. What was he, Naruto Uzumaki, saying? He could do it. What a wimp.

"I'm gonna do this now!" Naruto exclaimed to himself. He lunged at the window sill and grabbed the window. He shoved it up and pulled himself back as quickly as possible. For a heart-stopping minute, he was in danger of tilting forward and plummeting to the ground below, but once again, he managed to balance himself. Now was the easy part. That's what he told himself, anyway. Naruto didn't want to think of it too long. In truth, this was just as nerve-wracking and dangerous as opening the window. The blond threw himself forward. One second he was perched on the tree, the next he was through the blackout curtain and into the room. He banged himself on the window sill and the window itself, but he'd had worse. Besides, it was better than falling two stories down, possibly breaking a leg, then having to die alone in that abandoned backyard. Plus, he'd landed on something very soft. A bed or a couch. He pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of it. Definitely a bed.

He was blind. It really was dark with that curtain. Naruto stood up and felt around the room for the wall. If he could find the wall, then he could find a light switch. Oh wait, his eyes were adjusting. He was in a medium sized room. The wall was gray, making the room look darker and feel more like a coffin. There was something that looked like a bedside table, near, well the bed. There was a closet. And there was someone on the ground, a shadowy form laying on the ground in a fetal position.

Bright red hair glinted in the darkness.

"Gaara?"

The figure didn't move, but Naruto knew it was him.

"Gaara, oh my god, what happened?" he gasped, crouching and reaching for him.

**Somehow, I managed to keep it a cliffhanger, while updating at the same time. Review for the next chap. If you're interested. **

**Have I made this too long? I'm probably going to end this story with forty chapters, but if I don't think it's ended properly, then I'll make a sequel. Okay, so review, thanks to the people who have reviewed: **

**Battenburg507: You'll find out where Shukaku went in the next chapter. He's not gone. I don't want to kill Gaara's alter ego that easily. **


	31. Trustworthy: I Was Wrong About Him

Gaara didn't want to move, but he felt Naruto's hand on his arm. "Are you okay? Why are you on the ground?" The blond couldn't see him.

Naruto stood up and accidently tripped over Gaara. The redhead didn't react, but pain spiked up leg and his fingers clenched. The blond made his way to the light switch and flipped it on. There was a lamp on the table and it flickered on. "Gaara?" Naruto said. Gaara's eyes were distant, pained and he didn't seem to see Naruto. There was a swelling purple bruise on his cheek. "Who hit you?"

Gaara refused to look at him. "Gaara, what happened?" Naruto kneeled and crawled over to him. He touched his shoulder. Gaara flinched and whimpered. His shoulder was burning, from being shoved into the wall, possibly dislocated. "Gaara?" Naruto pulled his hand back in alarm. "You're hurt," he said, sounding more like he was asking a question than saying a statement.

"Go away."

Naruto's fist clenched. "No," he said. "I'm your friend. I came all this way 'cause I thought you were in trouble. And you are. Come on, Gaara, if you're hurt, then show me." For the life of him, Gaara couldn't say exactly how he managed to push himself into a sitting position, back against his bed.

He could say exactly why, though.

Because Naruto was there. He'd just jumped through his fucking two story window, just to get in here. Why?

Without asking, Gaara knew why.

_Because he's your friend. _

With shock, Gaara heard Shukaku's voice in the depths of his mind. He sounded tired, worn out, and his voice was a little faint.

"Where were you? Why did you leave me alone?" Gaara asked him, forgetting about Naruto.

_You were letting yourself die, Gaara. You lost the will to live. I had to keep you alive. I couldn't be here for you, and for that, I'm sorry. And I was wrong about Naruto. He was here for you when I wasn't. I can't deny that. I was wrong about him. He's something else. He really is. _

Shukaku's voice faded and Gaara sensed him falling asleep. But he was still there. His friend hadn't left him. Not really.

"I-I came here as quick as I could," Naruto stammered, confused. "And I-" he trailed off. Gaara stared at him. Naruto was so faithful. He didn't just "collect" friends. He made them and he kept them. No matter how difficult or resisting or repellent. He could be trusted. He could trust him. Shukaku wasn't there to tell him this, but Gaara didn't need him to know that he could trust Naruto.

Gaara raised his arms painfully and pulled his shirt off.

**Before you say anything, it's short because of MY LACK OF REVIEWS. Come on, please? I mean, at least DarkAngelJudas, TeaAndCrumpetsIfYouPlease, Sukaretto Miyuki, Battenburg507, 5511narusaku4eva, caleebius and Anonymous people review me every/other chapter, but you silent readers are seriously bugging me. It's great hearing from you guys, but I'd like to hear from everyone. **


	32. Blind to the Truth: Seeing the Truth

Naruto wanted to cry out, but his eyes could only widen in shock.

Gaara's thin, malnourished body was a shock (Naruto had always thought he was just scrawny), but it was the color of it that shocked him.

His entire ribcage was easy to see, skin pulled tightly to the frame. Bruises covered his body, from his arms and shoulder to his back and chest. Swelling purple and blue bruises all across his skin. Worst were his ribs. They were completely covered, completely black, a painful black. Internal bleeding. It looked like he was bleeding back, but it was worse because there was no way for Naruto to stop this kind of bleeding. His shoulder had a strange look, like a bone jutting in the wrong position.

Naruto didn't have to be a doctor to know Gaara was hurt. Bad. He didn't look pale anymore. There wasn't enough untouched skin to tell.

Only his face was unmarked. Why?

A suspicion began to form in his mind and he turned it over, contemplating it for a full minute before he asked. "Gaara... who did this to you?" Gaara couldn't seem to answer. He stared at the blond and tears filled his eyes.

All of Gaara's life, no one had cared. All his life, he'd been alone, without human company. No human being cared. No human being had ever asked this question. He'd never let anyone else this close to him, to his inner suffering and turmoil. He'd always erected a solid wall around himself, an impenetrable defense to keep the pain away. He hadn't realized that walls blocked out the enemy, but it also blocked out the friends. He'd never realized before because... there had been no one, no friend outside the walls. And now he had someone there, someone who geniunely cared, someone who'd broken his walls and saw his suffering. Someone who wasn't running away. Someone who wasn't leaving. He wasn't alone in his fortress of solitude and loneliness.

The tears began to drop. Naruto didn't hesitate. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms gently around his redhead friend.

Gaara let him, even leaning in and wrapping one hand tentatively around the blond, returning the hug. His head bowed and he cried quietly into Naruto's shoulder. "It was him," he whispered. "It was him." Naruto wasn't sure who "him" was, but he felt a strong hatred towards them. Gaara didn't deserve this. No one did. No wonder he was so quiet. Someone had been beating him back from existence. No wonder he was messed up. No, Naruto thought, rejecting the thought. Gaara wasn't messed up. Whoever that had done this to him was messed up. And they were going to pay for it.

"Who?"

Gaara clung tighter to him and Naruto instinctively hugged tighter. "I-" his voice faltered as they both heard hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps stopped abruptly and an argument started.

"Temi, what's going on, what's with the gauze?"

"If you're too stupid to see it-"

"See what? What's up? Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?"

"Because you're deaf. And blind."

"About what? What am I missing?"

"You-you bastard. You've never paid him enough attention, never cared enough to notice- I-all these years I've known, I've known everything- I thought I was protecting you- from th-the knowledge but... it was never enough. Y-you're either really stupid or you're really naive. Maybe both. I-I-"

"Temi, what are you talking about? Are you okay? You look kind of pale-"

"Why don't you ask Dad? It's what you always do, right? Talk to Dad? He's perfect in your eyes, he can't make a mistake, he's not a-"

"Temari! What are you going on- Temari, wait!"

Temari? Naruto thought he'd heard the name before. Gaara' sister. "Leave me alone! No one ever asks if Gaara's okay."

"Gaara? Are you worried about his fever or something?"

"Fever? Is that what Dad told you?"

"What do you mean told me? It's true."

"Right. Forget you. I-I can't deal with you right now. I don't have to patience to spell it out for you."

In truth, Temari was angry at herself. She'd kept it a secret, believing Kankuro shouldn't know about it, thinking she was protecting him. But she had made him ignorant and incosiderate and selfish and naive. She'd been protecting Kankuro, but who was protecting Gaara?

Naruto heard her walking towards Gaara's room, but he wasn't going to leave Gaara. No way. Not for anyone or anything. He wasn't going to let go of Gaara. Screw the consequences.

The door swung open.

"Gaara?"

**Wow, when I said I wanted everyone to review, I didn't think everyone would. **

**Okay, I'm sorry it's not longer, but I felt everyone deserved a quick update, so I'm updating. I will update ASAP, which for me, if pretty quick. **

**I realize this might be a bit like a cliffhanger, like the last one. Sorry for that as well. But I promise to update. **

**Thanks to TigrezzTail for reviewing me so much and thanks to everyone for reviewing. Thanks to the new reviewers and the old reviewers who were with me from the start. **

**Cheers. **


	33. Someone Gets Angry

Temari didn't panic, taking the scene in front of her quite calmly.

Her brother, hugging some blond kid she'd seen in the hallway occasionally. For a moment, they just locked eyes and stared at each other, trying to read one another's intentions.

In Temari's eyes, Naruto saw uncertainty and care for her youngest brother. He saw confusion and fear and frustration and guilt. In Naruto's eyes, Temari saw care for her youngest brother and a fierce loyalty and an angry passion. It was something she'd never seen before, not for her brother, not for herself, not for anyone. Her own world was shallow with little emotion. Her own world was a facade, while home was a hell. This was her first strong emotion.

Who was this kid?

"Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same," she said curtly. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And you're Temari, right?" the blond asked. He shifted so that he wasn't hugging her brother anymore, but had his arm around his shoulder. "What happened to Gaara?" She stared at her brother, taking in his injuries with a medical eye. She was far from a medic, but she knew how to treat the heavy damage. She was used to it after all these years and her father knew it. So he never had to go easy.

"You know what happened, I think."

There was a pause. _Of course I know what happened, she knows what I mean,_ Naruto thought angrily. "I mean who! Who did this? For how long?"

"His father. He doesn't deserve the title. He's a monster," Temari said, tears forming in her eyes and choking her throat. "His... father? How long?" Naruto asked, glancing at Gaara. The redhead refused to meet his gaze, red hair shielding his eyes. "Since he was six." Six? Such a young age. Anger rose up in his throat. "For years? You let this go on for _years?" _

She couldn't reply, couldn't even look at him.

Naruto found that this made him angrier. "Do you even care about him?"

She looked up and her eyes were guilty. "Of course I do!"

"Then why-?"

"Because I was scared. Hell, I'm still scared, Naruto Uzumaki. I've watched from the sidelines, I've been there for him, all this time. But you don't know how... helpless and useless I am. I-I've never truly been there for him. He's always been alone. And it's all my fault. It's all my fault." Tears fell from her eyes and she sat, fell more accurately, to the ground and began to sob. _Ive never been there for him. Not like this kid. This kid, Naruto, he's the only one._ This only made her feel guiltier and Temari, who'd never been a crier, put her head in her arms and just let it out, all nine years of it.

Naruto, being a decent human being, couldn't feel angry at her. She was just another person. Confused. Guilty. Sad. She was a victim. Not of Gaara's kind of abuse, but a different kind. They were victims from one person. One man. His anger kicked again. One man. Had done this to Gaara for nine years, made him the sad person he was today. One monster.

"Temari? Is he home right now?"

"Yeah- what are you thinking?"

Naruto squeezed Gaara's shoulder.

"Oh not you don't!"

**Hello loyal readers. Thanks to the old reviewers and for the new. **

**NeoAddctee: I was only kidding when I was "begging for attention." Was I pressuring you or something? You don't have to review. Even before everyone was reviewing, I was updating constantly, so it should be obvious enough that whether anyone cares or not, I won't abandon a story. Geez. **


	34. Taking a Risk

Naruto was on his feet in an instant. Temari copied his movement. "No you don't," she snapped fiercely. "You can't confront him."

"What? Why not? If you don't have the guts, then I'll do it!" Naruto exclaimed. "Don't tell me you're scared? You're so pathetic-"

"You're an idiot. My father, the moment he thinks someone knows, he makes us move. We've been moving around forever, from place to place to place. If you confront him now, he'll throw you out of the house, then he'll force us to move and you'll never see Gaara again. It's a vicious cycle, a chain, and I've seen it happen before. Someone becomes suspicious, Father makes us move and that's the end."

"What if I call the police?"

"And say what? My father is an excellent liar. He'd say it was you or that is was a school fight or something. Trust me, he's very good at it," Temari said. "He can wiggle his way out of that kind of situation." Naruto was really itching to go downstairs and beat the living hell out of Gaara's father, but she was right. The man was probably stronger than him. "But wait, Gaara can be a witness right? I mean, just look at him, I don't think anyone could deny that he's being hurt."

Temari glanced at Gaara sadly. "Naruto, can't you see?"

"See what? Gaara? I can see his suffering and I'm trying to do something about-"

"Quiet! Can't you see? He lost the will to fight a long time ago. He's not even paying attention, right now," Temari said, running her hand through her hair. They both glanced at him. His eyes were very distant. He was broken and his posture slumped.

What they didn't know was that Gaara was in a far off existence where hurt didn't exist, trying to keep himself conscious, trying to find anything in his world worth fighting for, anything in his world. He'd never fought the darkness before, the pain, none of it, because he couldn't fight for himself, and he'd never had anyone to fight for. He hadn't given up fighting. He'd never fought before. Shukaku had always fought for him. But where was he now? Shukaku'd exhausted himself earlier, trying to keep him alive, and now Gaara had to force himself awake. It was very important, he told himself, to stay awake.

If he slipped into the darkness, just once, this time, he was afraid Naruto would be gone when he woke up.

"What do we do then? Do nothing?"

"Of course not! First, he looks like any minute he's going to go unconscious. Come on, I've brought some supplies, help me will you?" She didn't have to ask. Naruto helped her treat Gaara. Naruto was made more furious as he helped, wishing they could get professional help from a hospital or something, but Temari had shot the idea down. He'd suggested Tsunade, but she'd also shot this down, claiming their principal wouldn't keep her mouth shut.

It was clumsy, but effective. Gaara's ribs were bound with the tape and gauze she'd brought up.

Naruto wasn't squeamish, but when it came to pulling his dislocated shoulder back into place, he wanted to run away and hide. Just the thought of the pain it would bring Gaara made his own shoulder hurt. "Don't be a pussy," she said, baiting him. She needed his help. Naruto had to hold Gaara down and she would have to yank it into place. This was going to hurt. If Gaara wasn't unconscious, he might be after the pain. There was a pro and a con. Pro: she wouldn't have to do it alone with only two arms. She had Naruto. It took two people to set a shoulder. Con: he was conscious and he might yell.

Of course, there was also the matter that he had broken bone fragments and skin tearing and a whole lot of other things that could complicate this process. Temari wished they could have medical help, but it would only be worse if they asked for it. She would just have to pray that this wasn't too bad of a dislocation and that Gaara would be fine. She hoped that, with the limited knowledge she could glean from medical books checked out of the school ibrary, she wasn't doing any long-term damage.

"Come on, I can't do it alone! Gaara, don't move," she said. Was he listening? "Why don't we go to Tsunade? We could tell her he, I don't know, slammed into something? That's how you dislocate a shoulder, right? So we go to her and tell her his shoulder is dislocated-"

"And she sends him to a hospital? No way."

"But she has medical expertness."

"Even if- expertise, Naruto, _expertise. _Even if she did, she'd have to pull off his shirt, and then she'd see... everything else."

Naruto bit his lip. "Why can't she? Why can't anyone know?" Temari sighed. How could she explain?

_"If you don't stop, I-I'll-" _

_"You'll what?" her father asked, his voice getting rough, rougher than he'd ever used on her. "What do you care about this murderer?" "He's your son. My brother. If you don't stop, I'll tell someone! I'll call the police!" she said, her voice getting higher as she felt hysteria invading her head. "If you do, you'll get the same." Any trace of caring, any hint of love and affection was wiped clean. He was telling the truth. He was making a promise. He would do it. _

Naruto watched Temari. Her fists were clenched and she looked like she was struggling not to cry. "Okay," she said, startling him.

"Okay, come on, we're going to Tsunade. But she can't know. You can't tell her. I promise, we won't do nothing, all right? We just have to do it alone."

Temari had finally come to a decision. She was a selfish, cowardly bitch. This was the least she could do for Gaara.

Take a risk. Face the consequences. Be brave, for once.


	35. Further Complications

Naruto put one arm around his shoulder and his other arm around his waist and hauled him up. He was surprisingly light. Okay, maybe not so surprisingly, Naruto thought, feeling Gaara's ribs poking his side. But still. He shouldn't be _this _light. Naruto felt most of Gaara's weight on him and he patted the redhead's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't you worry, Gaara, you'll be fine. Remember ol' Jiraiya's fire-breathing girlfriend? She's gonna fix you. She's gonna make it okay, believe me?" Gaara didn't look at him. "Why don't you ever talk to me? I've been talking to you, like all year," Naruto said, trying to sound jocular, but ending up just sounding upset. Which he was, but he didn't want Gaara to be upset more than he probably already was.

"Be careful on the steps," Temari hissed. "Okay, try and be quick, but don't touch that shoulder, all right? Oh, wait. H-he's probably down there."

By the tremor in her voice, Naruto guessed she meant their "father" if he could be called that. Naruto remembered the man he'd seen before with a rush of hatred. He'd known something was off about the man.

"If he's down there I'll-"

"No you won't! You stupid idiot-"

"Okay, fine, what do we do then? He can't see Gaara and me."

There was a pause. Both blondes bit their lips and thought.

"I'll distract him. He's probably in the living room. I'll distract him and you and Gaara get out of here. I'll make a lot of noise so that he can't hear the door open, then go out myself. I'll say I'm going to a friend's house. Wait for me a block away, okay? And don't look back. Now wait for me to start talking, then open the door about ten seconds after, okay?" Temari explained. "Right," Naruto said. "Come on, Gaara, buddy, looks like we're going stealth mode."

Temari, Naruto and a semi-conscious Gaara walked down the stairs. The eldest Sabaku took a deep breath and turned the corner to the living room while Naruto dragged Gaara towards the door as quietly as he could. "Hey, Dad, listen I was wondering if-?"

Seven.

Six.

Five.

"-I could stay over night at-"

One.

Naruto pushed the door open, momentarily loosening his grip on Gaara to use his hand. Gaara slipped out of his grasp, but the redhead was still conscious and he caught himself. Unfortunately, he ended up falling into the door frame, with his bad shoulder. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a yelp or even a whimper. He resisted the urge to grab his bad shoulder with his good arm and clenched his fists, forcing himself to stand properly. He staggered onto his doorstep. Pain consumed his entire shoulder and it seemed to seize up. He couldn't move it. It was too stiff and painful.

Before he could collapse on to his front yard, strong arms darted forward and caught him. He resisted the urge to whimper as his shoulder was touched.

"Gaara? What's going-?"

Whoever it was, Naruto threw himself at the person, covering their mouth with his hand. There was some angry noises and Gaara suddenly found himself on the ground, coughing into the dirt. He used his good arm to push himself up onto three lims, trying to see who it was. He heard more scuffling, then an angry, "be quiet, I'll explain later, okay?" He heard a glass shattering inside and Temari saying some sort of apology, and the door being shut quickly and quietly , hopefully in sync with the distraction, enough to be discrete. The moment the door was shut, the person said something and Gaara recognized the voice immediately.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't have time for... what's your name? Oh wait, oh wait, it's coming back to me... Kankuro!"


	36. His Image: What Was Really There

A hand grabbed his bad shoulder and he wanted to scream.

"You idiot, don't touch him!"' Naruto shouted. "What? Why?"

"Are you friggin' _blind? _It's dislocated! How can you not see that? It's totally gross and obvious," Naruto reprimanded him. He kneeled in the dirt and pulled Gaara's good arm around his own shoulder and neck. "What happened?" Kankuro asked. Naruto's temper snapped. If he couldn't take it out on their father, then he'd take it out on this idiot. "You're so dumb! Didn't you hear Temari? Why can't you put the pieces together? Look," Naruto said. He used the arm not wrapped around Gaara's waist to pull up his shirt.

Gaara's hand tightened around his neck. "Shh, it's okay," Naruto tried to comfort him. "I-I want to go back inside," he muttered. "Oh no, we won't! Come on, we have to get going. Coming?" Naruto grumbled at the shocked Kankuro, who was just stared at Gaara. He grunted and made his way out of the Sabaku's front yard. Gaara tried to help him, tried to stand on his own legs, but his shoulder seemed to seize up again and he found his legs throbbing. Every part of him was throbbing. Instead of standing, he only managed to cling to Naruto tighter, grip on his neck enough to choke him.

"Who did this?" Kankuro asked, runnning to catch up with them. "I'm blind? Wait, it couldn't be-?"

_"Why don't you ask Dad? It's what you always do, right? Talk to Dad? He's perfect in your eyes, he can't make a mistake, he's not a-" _

_"Fever? Is that what Dad told you?"_

_"You-you bastard. You've never paid him enough attention, never cared enough to notice- I-all these years I've known, I've known everything- I thought I was protecting you- from th-the knowledge but... it was never enough. Y-you're either really stupid or you're really naive. Maybe both. I-I-"_

_"I don't have to patience to spell it out for you."_

Suddenly, the pieces fell together before his eyes.

"No, that- it can't be... Dad?"

No, it couldn't be. Not the man who was always there to help him with his homework? Not the man who never got angry if he went out and got wasted, underage at some party? Not the man who drove him to football practice, who bought him and Temari's first car, taught him to ride a bike, done everything with him? But, as Kankuro remembered his fondest memories of him, he realized that Gaara had never been in the picture. He'd never been and Kankuro had never noticed.

"Hell yes. God, it took you long enough," the blond panted at him.

Yes. It had. But Kankuro wasn't sure if he believed it. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't. If he did, then the image he had of his father, was shattered and nothing seemed sure anymore.

His image: His father was... a kind, good hearted man, not a criminal, maybe moved them around too often for Kankuro's liking, but a nice guy. What was actually there: His father was a monster and he'd never noticed. The many nights Dad had come home drunk? The times when he'd seen Gaara limping down the stairs? That one time his father had come home in a towering temper and how he hadn't seen Gaara for the rest of the week? The time he caught Temari crying in her room? The many times Temari and Gaara shut themselves in his room? Shielding themselves against the pain, against their father, and against him.

Why was he so stupid?

**Ridiculously short update. Grrrrr, stupid Final exams. **


	37. Tempers Are Fraying

Gaara struggled to breathe.

"Come on, Gaara, don't fade on me now, you wuss," Naruto tried to antagonize him. The redhead's eyes fluttered and he slumped over. "Gaara? Gaara, snap out of it!" Maybe Tsunade should check his ribs as well. "Gaara!" This seemed to snap Kankuro out of his stunned reverie. "Gaara!" the eldest Sabaku brother ran forward and gently pulled Gaara from Naruto. At first, the blond fought, but he realized that Kankuro could probably support him better and they might go faster. He let Kankuro take his younger brother and they began to walk faster. "Where are we going? Why aren't we calling 9-1-1 or something if he's this damaged?" Kankuro asked.

"Because-"

They were interrupted by hasty footsteps. "Gaara! Naruto, I... Kankuro?" Temari gasped. "Temari, why didn't you tell me?" Kankuro yelled at her.

"I-I was trying-"

"To protect me," Kankuro said, voicing what she'd said earlier. "Why would you do a stupid thing like that?"

"Me stupid? You're stupid! How come you never noticed-?"

"Listen you two, you can argue about which one of you was the most of an asshole later, okay? We need to get to my house, call Tsunade and have her check Gaara," Naruto snapped, breaking up their "bitchfest" as he called it in his head.

"Tsunade? Our principal?"

"Who else?" Naruto snapped. The blond usually wasn't the easiest to piss off, but right now he was worried about a friend and he was worried Tsunade wasn't home.

"What good what Tsunade do? 'Cause if you wanted to tell someone, you could've just called the police."

"We're not as stupid as you, Kankuro," Temari snapped venomously. All of their tempers were frayed and they found themselves yelling at each other. "Haven't you noticed how many times we've moved? Because people began to find out. Because they began to discover what you just found out. They actually used their brains. And when there was even a hint of suspicion, we'd move. You believed everything Dad told you. Everything. That his job required him to move every year? You idiot, he's the owner of Sabaku Industries, he can be wherever he wants to be, do whatever he wants. Why would he have to move? You know, in the end, I think you're not stupid, you're just naive! Believe everything Dad says, don't you?"

"Oh and I suppose you're any better, Temari! You kept it to yourself! Why? Do you even care about him? Apparently, even to me, the oblivious idiot, you've let it go on forever! What do you say about that, huh? What's your excuse? My excuse: I'm an idiot. What about you?"

"Hey! I'm tired of you two going at it, believe it! Look at yourselves! You care more about biting each others heads off than Gaara. Now come on, my house is close now!" Naruto yelled.

With murderous glares that soon faded to concern, they made their way to the blond's house.

Naruto was relieved. Jiraiya wasn't home. How hard it would've been to lie to the old geezer he didn't want to think about. He told Kankuro to put Gaara down on the couch, then went to his phone. "Naruto! What are you going to say?" Temari asked cautiously. "Um, I'm gonna- Hey Tsunade, listen it's an emergency, I swear, I'm not prank-calling you. Listen, my friend's hurt. He's really hurt!"

Temari listened anxiously to the conversation she could hear. "Gaara Sabaku! Um, Kankuro, you know Kankuro right Kankuro Sabaku? His brother? Yeah, so um, Kankuro was practicing a football move on him and, there was an accident and now Gaara's busted up pretty bad!" Naruto paused as Tsunade began to speak. "He's not going to a hospital because... uh he doesn't have health coverage. And, uh, he doesn't like hospitals, don't tell anyone, it's embarrassing."

Tsunade had to admit, Naruto sounded convincing. He sounded upset and excited, but also worried. He didn't sound tense or guilty. He just sounded worried.

But then, Temari thought, he was worried.

Geniunely.

"Okay, great, thanks so much! Just come over immediately okay?"

Pause.

"No, it wasn't me, I swear, Kiba put me up to it- no, I mean he did it! Look,does it really matter, I have an injured friend! Don't you have some obligation to treat him or something? Like, the Hippo-something oath?"

Naruto hung up the phone, annoyance on his face. "She hung up on me!"

"Whatever! She's coming, right?"

"Yeah, jeez, I'm not deaf, woman."

**I will not be able to update for another two days. Sorry for the wait, but finals, you know? Thanks to those who have reviewed/read this. **

**See ya.'**


	38. Ten Minutes

Tsunade arrived about ten minutes later.

Ten minutes of tension to the kids in Naruto's house.

Naruto was worried, of course. He sat beside Gaara, who was leaning against the couch pillow, trying not to move his midsection or his shoulder. Even as he tried, sharp pain assaulted his body. They'd had to take off the earlier, clumsier bandaging, so Tsunade wouldn't get suspicious. He tried not to wince or show any pain. He didn't like being in Naruto's house again, knowing someone would see the living proof of his father's abuse. Just the thought filled him with terror and he wanted to go home and hide in the dark. He didn't want to be here. He was scared, but he hid his emotions, trying not to worry Naruto any more than the blond already was.

Ten minutes of arguing.

Temari and Kankuro, of course, with the occasional snap from Naruto, all overseen by the silent Gaara.

"You should've told me-"

"I didn't want you to worry-"

"No, you wanted me to wonder what you were hiding-"

"No one was hiding it, you just didn't notice it-"

"Oh, don't use that excuse again-"

At one point, at the six minute point, Naruto grew too exasperated to bother with them anymore. Instead he focused on Gaara. The redhead was staring straight ahead. His face was dull, but if Naruto looked really close, really deep, he could see a spark of unease. And maybe a hint of fear. Naruto wondered if he'd ever gotten professional medical help before. No way. Maybe he was scared. Naruto had to admit, Tsunade scared him too. He didn't want Tsunade anywhere near his own ribs. Tsunade had once broken Jiraiya's ribs because he'd been- no, Naruto shouldn't think about that. If he did, then it might end up coming out of his mouth and that was the last thing Gaara wanted to here. But man, he didn't like _not talking. _

He wanted to say something to Gaara, but he wasn't sure what. Sorry? Are you okay? Did you want anything? What would anyone say in his situation?

Maybe staying silent was the best thing, but he didn't want to be quiet. Maybe if he acted like normal, happy Naruto, then Gaara would relax.

He turned his head and looked at Gaara, about to open his mouth and babble.

Gaara's face changed his mind.

Instead of talking, his hand crept across the couch, tentatively grasping the redhead's cold hand. At first, he hesitated, expecting Gaara to pull back, and his fingers were gentle, ready to pull back if it made him uncomfortable. He didn't expect the redhead to respond, only wanting Gaara to know he was there for him. What he expected wasn't what happened. Gaara squeezed back and Naruto responded, reassuringly.

"Hey, is that her car?"

Naruto let go of his hand and tugged it away without thinking.

He didn't notice Gaara's hurt look, but would later curse himself for his thoughtless stupidity.

"All right, what's our story again?" Kankuro asked, watching her park her car. "You practiced a football move on him in the backyard," Temari said curtly, still pumped uo from their argument. "That's it. You take the blame. Just say it was an accident and tease Gaara about how small he is or something. Act like a typical brother, I guess, if you know how." Tsunade swung her door open and swung it shut so hard the slam was audible from inside the house. "Gee, she looks angry," Kankuro cringed.

"She is. She doesn't like me calling her. And she doesn't like me calling her to treat injured friends on weekends unpaid and out of the blue. Would anyone?"

Naruto had to quit talking as Tsunade actually entered the room.

"Gaara?" she said sharply. "What seems to be the problem?"

This was the tricky part. Resisting the urge to look at each other guiltily, they all stood up. Naruto got off his couch and began to pace agitatedly. Temari stood behind Gaara and Kankuro stood beside Tsunade, watching anxiously as Tsunade pulled up his shirt and checked him. What she didn't know, was that the majority of the bruises were around his ribs and shoulder. So while the damage looked very, very bad, it didn't look like someone had used him as a punching bag. The ones that stood alone (there were a lot) were covered with either the cream or the makeup Naruto had found in Jiraiya's bathroom drawer (he would talk to Jiraiya about it, but he couldn't, because, well you know). They could only pray she didn't touch any of it and, if she did, say it was skin cream or suntan lotion.

"I need help."

Naruto refused. He wouldn't help at Gaara's house or here. He just couldn't bear the thought of pulling his friend's shoulder into place. It made him squeamish.

He could only wait upstairs and flinch as he imagined the scene downstairs. Then actually flinch as he heard Gaara cry out sharply from downstairs. Then curse himself for not being there.

When he went down, Temari was repeatedly apologizing to Gaara, who didn't look like he was paying her any attention.

"Geez, shut up, sis, he knows it had to be done," Kankuro said, interrupting Temari's apology midway. "Shut up! It's your fault!" she screamed at him instead.

"Calm down, children. Gaara, don't strain yourself, okay? No strenuous activity. I urge you to remain in bed for the rest of Sunday. In fact, Kankuro, Temari, I'm giving you special homework: make sure he stays in bed for a while. I can contact Guy and get him excused from P.E. Oh, Naruto, you're here, good, I have to talk to you," Tsunade said, voice instantly losing the clipped, medical tone she'd been using, instead becoming business-like and demanding.

Uh-oh. Naruto knew what that voice meant.

"Kitchen. Now."

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other, then at Naruto who looked at both of them, then Tsunade who looked at Naruto, then Temari and Kankuro, then all of them looked at Gaara, who looked at the door.

"Uh-okay," Naruto said. Tsunade nodded and went into the kitchen, turning her back on them. This allowed for a brief, wordless communication by eye only. It was amazing that both Sabaku's could wear identical expressions of panic on two such different faces. Temari and Kankuro didn't know what she was going to say, but they knew it was going to be a problem. Just her tone told them she was going to drop some bomb. She wasn't stupid. She might have seen and/or touched the makeup and or/ cream and guessed what they were hiding and was now going to confront Naruto about it. And say she hadn't? She could tell Gaara had not been simply "tackled" wrong and she wasn't stupid. She could figure it out.

With a heavy heart, Naruto followed Tsunade to the kitchen.

**Sorry, it seems rushed... because it was. I managed to update in a day, rather than two days, yippee, now I have to go worry about my exams. **

**So, um, thanks for coming this far. Hope you know it's going to end soon. This story that is. There will be a sequel. No way I can get everything I want to happen in only a few more chapters. **

**Nos vemos mas tarde, espero, mis lectores y criticos. **

**See you later, I hope, my readers and reviewers. **


	39. One More Complication

Tsunade beckoned Naruto closer. "Come on, you don't have to just stand there like I'm a rattlesnake or something. I won't bite," she said. Naruto edged forward. _You're not at all like a rattlesnake, more like a vicious raccoon. No, not even a raccoon, more like a bear or... no, why am I thinking about this? _His thoughts were straying. Pay attention to the game. He had to lie convincingly here. But, surely Tsunade knew? What on earth could he say? Maybe-

"Naruto, who hit Gaara?"

Naruto couldn't look at her. He contemplated the floor.

"I know you know who. You don't fool me, not for a second with that Kankuro-tackled-him bullshit. So tell me: who was it?" Tsunade asked. "Uh-"

_Come up with something, come up with something. Oh wait, maybe I should just tell her the truth. But no, it won't work like that, it wouldn't help at all. If that was a solution, the abuse would've ended long ago. Think, Naruto, think! _

Naruto gulped.

"It was-"

There was sharp knocking on the door. Relief colored Naruto's face and he didn't even bother trying to hide it. "Oh, I'll go get that," Naruto said, almost laughing.

He ran around the counter. But he wasn't paying attention. He clipped his hip on the sharp corner and went down. "Ow," he complained, rubbing his bruise. "Shit! I mean, oops," he added hastily. "It's your own house, Naruto, you can swear all you want," Tsunade shrugged. "If you think you've been saved by the bell, you're wrong. I'll be talking to you later." With this happy threat in mind, Naruto went to the door, only to find Temari had gotten to the door first.

He tried to peer over her shoulder, but she was blocking the door. "Open the door," Naruto exclaimed into her ear. "Who is it?" He jumped, trying to see over Temari's shoulder.

But he stopped when he realized that Temari's hand was shaking.

Her whole body began to shake and her breath caught in her throat.

"Temari?" Naruto asked. "You okay?" She looked like she was going to faint. "Temari, sis, what's going on? Who is it?" Kankuro asked, now anxious, from his seat.

"Let me in."

Naruto felt a chill run up his spine. No way, it couldn't be- Temari finally managed to breathe, one word.

No, it _was. _

"Dad!"

**Okay, postponing my frantic last minute studying to torture you all with another cliffhanger. Oh and due to the plot heating up again, I'm going to have to make the story forty-five chapters instead of forty. I know, I know, too long. Sorry. It just keeps going on and on and on. I know it's my own fault for adding a chapter that can open literally dozens of ways the story can branch off, but I couldn't help it. Sometimes it feels like I have no control over my own stories, here. **

**Heh. **

**Bye. Later. **


	40. The Reprieve

**I don't know Gaara's father's name, so I'm just calling him Kaze, which is short for Kazekage (duh). Okay, Gaara's father's name is not creative at all, not original, but then neither is this story. There are a load of similiar types all over fanfiction. I'm honored that you've chosen mine to read, though. Thank you for finding my story out of so many others. Read and enjoy, the author is done blabbing. **

"Dad!"

In a second, Kankuro was up and had grabbed Naruto, dragging him backwards and to the living room floor. The blond struggled and the eldest Sabaku brother covered his mouth, keeping him from screaming obscenities. "It's no use," Kankuro hissed, keeping an eye on the door. "What are you going to do? Punch him?" Naruto tried to bite his hand. "Well it wouldn't do anything."

"It might make me feel better," Naruto hissed, but he stopped struggling. "Get off me!" Kankuro held his hands up in surrender and stood up, letting the blond struggle to his feet. He got in front of Gaara, in a defensive position, but the redhead struggled into a sitting up position. "Go," he rasped. "Go? No way! Believe it, I'm not going anywhere!" Naruto exclaimed, lowering his voice as Temari shot him a glare.

"Well? Are you going to let me in?" Kaze Sabaku asked coldly. Temari wanted to scream and hide. His eyes told her. They told her everything. They were all in big, big trouble.

"I-it's not my house," she said lamely, feeling stupid for saying something like that.

"Obviously. Now _let me in." _His voice was deadly, but it was whispered. He was being careful. He'd probably seen Tsunade's car and knew she was inside the house and within hearing range.

"I-" Temari found her hand pushing the door open wider and letting him in.

Kankuro wanted to cringe as his father looked in his direction, with eyes he'd never seen before. Angry eyes. Eyes he'd never seen before, not with that kind of emotion. He'd found out only about an hour ago that his father was a bastard. Now he didn't know what to think. Looking at his father, he could only see his father. It was hard to see passed the thin shell and see the monster inside. It was hard to believe that a monster existed at all. Only the eyes reminded him. The real deal could be seen through the eyes. If you looked carefully enough.

For Gaara, it was pure terror. His father was here. He'd followed him. He was going to kill him. He was going to kill him. He was going to die, painfully. Gaara wished he'd stayed home. He wished he was home, alone in the dark, laying on the ground in pure agony. That pure agony surely would not compare with the punishment he was sure to get for leaving. That pure agony was better than the fear he was experiencing now. Pure terror. He couldn't look into his father's eyes.

Kaze Sabaku walked directly towards him. He made a beeline for him.

He was stopped.

"Excuse me, identifiy yourself," Tsunade snapped from the kitchen, walking around the counter and planting her fists on her hips. She was intimidating.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. My name's Kaze Sabaku. I'm Gaara's father," he said. He stepped forward and sat next to Gaara on the couch. The redhead began to tremble. He couldn't help it. When the man was this close, it never boded well. He turned away, staring at the wall, biting his lip, so hard it bled. He gasped out loud as he felt a hand on his shoulder. The dislocated one. His father squeezed and pain spiked. Gaara held a whimper behind his teeth.

"Mr. Sabaku! His shoulder is injured," Tsunade said sharply, stepping menacingly forward. "I'm sorry, son, are you okay?" Mr. Sabaku asked, voice dripping honey. Gaara nodded mutely and gasped as his father's hands left his shoulder and touched his knee. His father gripped tightly. It was a fake. It might look like comfort, like support, like a parental concern, but Gaara could feel the menace in it. He tried not to shudder.

_But it was Gaara who screamed when he felt his father's heavy, powerful hand grab his leg. And snap the bone._

Tsunade had keen eyes and she could see the discomfort in his eyes. She could see his eyes cast down and she could see everything, every sign. Now she knew exactly who it was Naruto was about to rat out a minute ago. It was him. She glanced at Naruto, who was on the ground and knew that this man was the man Naruto wanted to hit. She could tell that this man was the reason he and Kankuro had been wrestling a second ago, arguing in hissing hushes that she hadn't been able to hear. It was him. Kaze Sabaku. He was the one hitting Gaara. For how long? Tsunade remembered her first close encounter with Gaara. That time, in the office. It was so obvious. Why hadn't she seen it then?

"How is he?" Kaze asked Tsunade. "He'll be fine as long as he doesn't do any strenuous activity for a while. For a month or so."

She paused, noticing Kaze's hawk like eyes on Gaara. "You know what? I'd like him to stay with Naruto for a little." This got his attention. "What?"

Temari looked up and Kankuro's eyes furrowed. Where was this going? For the good or for the bad?

"If he stays with Naruto, I can check on him. We have plenty of room in this house and I'd be a few minutes away. He's supposed to stay in bed all Sunday, anyway, so he might as well stay here. Just a little while. I know it's on short notice, and I apologize, but his injuries-" she drifted off, letting him fill in the blank. "Right. How long?" Kaze Sabaku asked. "Just a week, maybe. I can send Naruto over to your house to get his things-"

"No. Temari and Kankuro can," Kaze said with authority. "And who says I'm comfortable with this? I don't want Gaara this far away from me."

"How did you know he was here? And why didn't you know he was injured beforehand? And why didn't you call a hospital?" Tsunade asked him, trying to get him in a corner.

"I didn't know. My kids brought him here and I only knew he was here because of Naruto Uzumaki. He came into my house and dragged my son away and next thing I know, Gaara's injured. I went up to Gaara's room and he was gone, but there was this little blue book with Naruto's name and address in it. So I came here and I find him injured. So you tell me what happened. Gaara's hurt and only Naruto can know why. So forgive me for wanting my son to come home with me," Kaze said, his voice convincing. But everyone in the room knew what he was hinting at. They all knew. Knew that he didn't give a shit about Gaara. But what could they prove? Gaara was his son.

"Listen you-!" Kankuro dived at Naruto again, trying to shut him up. He succeeded in aggravating the blond and shutting him up, for the time being, anyway.

The adults pretended there wasn't two teenagers rolling on the ground at their feet.

"Listen, Mr. Sabaku. As a medic, I don't think Gaara should move. At all. He should stay here. Just for a week. Then he can go back to your home, but he can't do any strenuous activity. His ribs are broken in several places and his shoulder is dislocated. He won't be able to do P.E. class for a while, maybe two months. But he will be home in a week, I just want to be able to check on him, all right? Surely you care that your son gets the proper medical treatment?"

Tsunade knew she was really exaggerating the medical treatment business, but if it worked...

Kaze grumbled, but the principal was adamant, even he could see it. "Very well. Kankuro and Temari will be back soon to bring his things. One week." He raised one finger.

Kaze glared at Gaara. "One week," he purred. "One week and then you come back to me, son."

The redhead didn't look up until he heard the door slam shut. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and he tried to control his shivering.

But when Tsunade said, "Naruto, you have one week," he knew that she knew. She knew. She had guessed. Everyone in the room knew. No point in hiding anymore.

Fear. He was scared of his father and everyone knew it. Hell, Temari shared this fear, maybe Kankuro did too, now that he knew Kaze's real nature.

But he had one week. One week, an escape.

With Naruto.

Alone.

A few days ago, he would've been upset out of his mind.

Now he could only feel relief.

**I know, bad ending for a story, but this isn't really the end. I am starting a new story the sequel for this one. It seemed like a good a place to stop as any, so why not? Oh and a warning: the next story is going to be in a different genre. The next story will focus more on the yaoi, which I have definitely not portrayed well in this fic. So the next story's genre will be Romance/Angst. But then, I suck at romance, so...**

**You know what, just remember my name and go to my profile and find the sequel. It's easier to remember and its a surefire way to find it. **

**I'll see you when I've uploaded the new story. Thanks to all of you faithful readers/reviewers who are here and I hope to see you at the sequel story! **

**Later. **

**Okay, I've uploaded the story and renamed this one. So sorry if this is confusing. My name is witchdoctr and you can go to my profile and find my two stories, which seems easier. **


End file.
